COMA
by berlindia
Summary: (CHAP 10) You're my puzzle. Hidupku tidak akan lengkap tanpamu. Puzzle yang kau lengkapi akan memberikanmu kenyataan baru. Selalu akan seperti itu. Satu yang harus kau yakini, aku disini untukmu. - All / SeLay, KrisKai, Lumin, Chansoo, ChenBaek, TaoHo BUKAN official couple EXO. M/YAOI/NC
1. Chapter 1

Always 2KL..

Title : Coma (Part 1)

Cast : Kim Jongin

Lu Han

Kris Wu

Zhang Yixing

Luhan pov~

Suara alarm di handphoneku membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku menatap sekeliling kamar yang aku tiduri. Lagi-lagi aku terbangun di apartemennya. Dan lagi-lagi dia sudah pergi sebelum aku bangun. Ck, sial! Aku perlu beberapa jam lagi untuk tidur. Saat aku mengambil handphone secarik kertas di atasnya membuat rasa kantukku menguap.

_Cepat bangun, Yixing dari tadi menelfonmu_

Selalu seperti ini, dia tidak pernah mengatakan kata romantis atau sebuah sapaan padaku. Benar saja, saat aku mengecek handphoneku yang selalu aku setting silent. Puluhan daftar sms dan miscall berbondongan tertera di layar handphoneku. Dan semua pesan ini dari Yixing. Sekhawatir itukah dia padaku.

Tidak butuh menunggu waktu yang lama. Handphoneku kembali bergetar dan tertera nama Yixing di layar handphoneku.

"Luhan?!" serunya dengan kencang, "Kau dimana?! Cepat ke kampus! Kita ada praktikum!"

"Serius?!" aku langsung menyingkap selimut besar yang mengelilingi tubuhku dengan tangan masih memegang handphone yang tertempel di telinga.. Ck, aku lupa kalau aku tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun. Masa bodoh! Aku langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. "Akht!" aku menepuk dahiku pelan untuk kembali memunguti pakaianku yang berceceran.

"Cepat!" ujar Yixing tidak kalah panik.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat seseorang saat mataku menatap sekilas foto yang terpajang di seluruh dinding. Narsis juga dia, dalam keadaan panik seperti ini aku masih bisa tersenyum saat memandang fotonya. "Oia, Xing.. Kris dimana?"

"Kris?" Tanya Yixing heran. "Dia disini bersamaku, kenapa? Demi Tuhan! Kau malah menanyakan Kris dari pada mengkhawatirkan nilaimu?!" Teriakannya membuatku dengan reflex menekan tanda off di handphone layar sentuhku.

..

Aku memutuskan untuk memakai jasa supir taxi untuk mengantarkanku ke kampus. Jika menggunakan bus aku memerlukan waktu 30 menit tapi dengan menggunakan taxi cukup 10 menit. Lima menit lagi kuliahku akan dimulai. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari dari gerbang kampus sampai kelas, keadaan panikku mengalahkan logikaku. Lantai lima yang dibuat untuk laboraturium aku datangi melalui tangga padahal menggunakan lift kan lebih cepat -_-"

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku menghabiskan waktu 10 menit. Ck, aku harus siap-siap ditendang dari kelas. Saat aku mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam laboraturium, dalam sekejap semua mata memandangku. Tuh, kan..

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jinki salah satu asdos yang paling disegani dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Apa?" loh, apa aku tidak salah dengar.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" aku menganggukan kepalaku dengan bingung. "Bukankah perutmu sakit? Kau sampai berkeringat seperti ini." Sakit perut? Tentu saja aku berkeringat bayangkan saja aku harus berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai lima.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Butuh beberapa menit untuk menjelaskannya kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah.." ujarnya sambil memandang sekeliling kelas. Dan menunjuk meja Yixing, "Kau sekelompok dengannya."

Aku bernafas lega saat Chanyeol menggeserkan letak duduknya agar aku bisa duduk disamping Yixing. Aku memandang anggota kelompokku yang lain. Yixing, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Kai dan Kris. Good! Aku memandang Kris dengan kesal, berkat jasanya aku terlambat. Saat semua temanku melambaikan tangannya padaku tentu saja kecuali Kris, aku lebih memilih mengalihkan pandanganku pada Yixing. Karena dia membuatku heran, kenapa dia malah bersikap acuh padaku.

"Yixing.." aku menyikut pinggangnya pelan sambil memakai jas labku. Aku hampir lupa memakainya jika tidak ditegur oleh Jinki.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Jinki mengira aku sakit perut?"

"Aku yang mengatakannya." Mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Yixing masih saja mengacuhkanku dengan membaca form yang ada ditangannya dengan serius. Namja ini kalau sudah berurusan dengan tugas benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu.

"Serius?"

"Duarius." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat datar. Tsk, sepertinya dia marah padaku.

Walau pun seperti itu, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Tanpa tahu malu aku memeluknya dengan erat dari samping. Mau bagaimana pun dia sahabatku dan satu-satunya yang peduli padaku. Dan aku tidak bisa untuk membencinya. Dia masih saja berkutat pada formnya dan berpura-pura aku tidak ada. Padahal jika aku memeluknya dia akan meronta dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kedua lenganku masih saja memeluk pinggangnya dan mengacuhkan tatapan tajam bercampur heran dari Jinki dan Kris. Ck, tapi Kris.. dia selalu menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan daguku dibahu sebalah kanannya. Dia hanya menatapku sekilas dan kembali berdiskusi dengan Jongin yang sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkahku. "Yixing~"

"Apa?" ujarnya sambil berusaha keras melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf~"

"Kita bicarakan hal itu nanti, sekarang kita kerjakan dulu tugas kita." Perkataannya membuatku cemberut, dengan kesal aku mempoutkan bibirku. Chanyeol dan Jongin yang melihat kami hanya tertawa kecil. Ck, Yixing mudah sekali marah, menyebal!

..

"Jangan dekati Yixing," ujarnya dengan dingin. Kenapa nama itu yang selalu keluar dari bibirmu. Tapi aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam. Bagaimana caranya aku menajuhinya. Tetap saja Yixing itu sahabatku..

"Jika kau bersamanya, dia hanya akan memperhatikanmu," jangan bilang dia cemburu padaku. "Tapi.. jika kau benar sahabatnya, tidak mungkin kau berani menyukai kekasih sahabatmu sendiri kan?"

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan mataku yang memutar dengan jengah. Kini aku mendapatkan senyumannya yang meremehkanku, dia selalu sukses membuatku muak. Tapi hati ini sangat menyukainya. "Tapi kau bukan kekasihnya."

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan mendapatkannya." Dia mencekram kedua bahuku dengan keras. Lagi-lagi bibirnya dengan kasar merenggut bibirku. Dorongannya membuatku jatuh terduduk diatas sofa yang selalu menghiasi kamarnya. Kau masih bisa menciumku saat bibirmu mengatakan akan mendapatkan sahabatku sendiri.

Air mataku menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Tidak bisakah dia mencintaiku? Kenapa harus Yixing? Kenapa bukan aku?

Setelah puas melumat bibirku. Dia menarik tanganku dan mehempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Aku jelas mengenal tatapan laparnya padaku. Dia kembali memasuki miliknya ke dalam tubuhku dengan kasar. Tubuhnya menindih tubuhku membuat aliran nafasku tersenggal. Tangan kirinya membekap mulutku dengan keras. Dia selalu bilang, kalau dia tidak suka dengan suara erangan dan teriakanku. Aku hanya bisa merintih dan meremas lengannya, air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa seizinku. Dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan kasar berbeda jauh dengan sikapnya kepada Yixing.

Tapi Kris, jika kau hanya menyukai tubuhku..

Aku rela..

..

Lamunanku pecah saat melihat Yixing duduk bersama Kris di meja permanen yang terbuat dari batu-batu di taman belakang gedung kampus. Aku bisa melihat tawa Kris saat Yixing mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sepertinya Yixing sedang meminta Kris untuk mengajarinya sesuatu. Mau bagaimana pun namja brengsek itu merupakan mahasiswa unggulan. Kini tangan Kris membantu tangan Yixing yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya. Kris, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau tertawa denganku?

Tanpa ku duga ternyata Kris menemukanku sedang menatapnya. Tatapannya yang dingin kembali dia berikan padaku. Dengan terburu-buru aku merogoh tasku dan mengambil headset, berpura-pura mendengarkan musik sambil memainkan handphone. Dengan kepala menunduk aku melewati mereka dengan langkah kaki sesantai mungkin. Seolah-olah tidak melihat mereka. Seolah-olah hatiku hilang entah kemana. Kau tahu Kris? Ini sangat sakit.

"LUHAN!" suara teriakan Yixing selalu sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget. Mau tidak mau aku membalikkan badanku. Hm? Kemana Kris? Aku membalas lambaian tangan Yixing padaku. Dengan isyarat tangan dia memintaku untuk mendekatinya. _Oh, God_..

Dengan langkah ringan aku mendekati Yixing dan duduk dihadapannya. Hah~ sudah berapa lama aku tidak mengobrol dengannya. Satu kelas, satu apartement tapi kita jarang sekali melakukan satu hal bersama bahkan hanya untuk berbincang ringan.

"Apa kau sangat sibuk?" aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan menatap jam tanganku. Lima menit lagi aku harus mendatangi suatu rapat kepanitiaan bakti sosial. "Ck, kita satu apartmen dan satu kelas tapi aku tidak pernah bisa saling bertukar pikiran seperti dulu." ujarnya sambil merapihkan beberapa buku yang berserakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Aku juga berpikir sama sepertimu."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan menatap mataku. "Sepertinya kau masih mengejar namja yang kau sukai?" aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan memainkan daun-daun yang berjatuhan dari atas pohon. "Semangat!" perkataannya membuatku tertawa geli. Jika dia tahu aku menyukai Kris apa dia akan tetap menyemangatiku? Tapi.. aku bahkan tidak tahu apa Yixing juga menyukai Kris.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meletakkan botol yang berisi milk tea dihadapan kami. Saat aku menelusuri tangannya, aku menemukan namja brengsek yang sampai saat ini aku cintai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Aku menemukannya menatap Yixing dengan senyuman malaikat yang selama ini aku dambakan.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membeli minuman ini," ujar Yixing sambil menyerahkan kembali botol minuman itu pada Kris. Tapi Kris malah mendorong botol minuman itu agar lebih dekat pada Yixing. "Aku tidak membawa uang, Kris."

"Aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu."

"Hm?" salat satu alisnya terangkat dan menatap Kris dengan curiga. "Serius? Jangan-jangan kau memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman ini." Guraukan Yixing tiba-tiba membuatku degup jantukku berdetak dengan kencang dengan hati-hati aku menatap Kris dengan takut.

"Aku belajar dari masa lalu, aku tidak akan pernah menjebak orang yang aku sukai." Perkataannya membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku merasa sebuah tamparan keras oleh sebuah tangan kasat mata yang tidak bisa aku tepis. Dan dadaku terasa terhimpit oleh dua tempok yang semakin lama semakin menyatu.

"Hah?!" pekik Yixing sambil menjaga jarak pada Kris. Dia bahkan membuat tanda silang dengan kedua lengannya tepat di depan dadanya. "Jangan mendekat!" desisnya dengan wajah mengancam. Kris langsung memandang Yixing dengan heran. "Tatapanmu itu benar-benar seperti namja brengsek."

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kaget. Aku takut Kris melakukan hal yang tidak aku inginkan padanya. Tapi aku menemukannya tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Ini aneh. Biasanya dia akan menghajar orang itu habis-habisan jika mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terhina. Tapi.. entahlah, sepertinya aku dan Yixing merupakan orang yang sangat berbeda di hadapan Kris.

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menunggumu." Aku alihkan tatapanku, aku tidak suka melihat Kris memandang Yixing dengan tatapan seperti itu. Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya, seolah silet menggores hatiku dengan sangat perlahan. Kris, tahu tidak? Kalau tatapanmu itu yang selalu aku inginkan. Aku merasa air mataku kembali menggantung di pelupuk mataku. Sepertinya aku berada di tempat yang salah saat ini.

"Bercandaanmu tidak lucu!"

"Aku serius."

Tatapan penuh cinta itulah yang selalu aku harapkan darinya. Tapi kenapa dia berikan pada sahabatku sendiri. Rasa penasaran membuatku menatap Yixing. Hatiku hancur saat melihat Yixing menatap Kris dengan terpaku. Tuhan, jangan bilang Yixing menyukai Kris. Tanpa aku duga tiba-tiba namja pemilik lesung pipi itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan kami.

Kris dengan santainya merapihkan bukunya dan mengambil tasnya sekaligus tas Yixing. Padahal aku lihat tubuh Yixing sudah menjauh.

"Kris.." perkataanku menggantung saat Kris menatapku dengan tajam.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan kata-kataku?" kini tatapan yang paling aku benci dia berikan padaku. "Jauhi.. dia!"

Aku hanya bisa duduk terdiam memandangnya dengan terpaku saat melihat tubuhnya menjauh dariku dan berlari mengejar Yixing. Aku tahu dia bisa mengejar Yixing dengan mudah. Akhirnya air mataku kembali mengalir saat melihat Kris menarik lengan Yixing. Tuhan, kenapa aku harus mencintai namja seperti dia?

Sebuah telapak tangan tiba-tiba menghalangi pandanganku. Tidak butuh beberapa detik, aku mendengar suara bass seseorang yang menggelitik di telingaku. "Kau tahu kenapa Tuhan menciptakan kelopak mata?" Dia dengan sabar menunggu jawabanku yang tidak akan aku jawab. Dia mungkin bisa mendengar suara isakan tangisku yang tertahan. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Selain agar mata tidak kering, Tuhan memberikanmu sebuah kemudahan ketika kau tidak mau melihat sebuah kejadian yang membuatmu takut atau sedih."

Kini telapak tangannya menjauh dari mataku. Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku, aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari Kris dan lebih menatap tubuhnya yang sudah duduk disampingku. "Kau hanya perlu memejamkan matamu, hyung."

"Jongin?"

"Sudah aku katakan padamu, berpalinglah padaku dan aku akan berjanji untuk menjagamu."

..

Kini jam malamku berubah total. Aku kembali pulang ke apartemen tepat tengah malam. Selain karena rapat yang terlalu lama tapi juga untuk menghindar dari Yixing. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku mengikuti semua perintah namja brengsek itu. Bahkan dia memintaku untuk pindah jurusan, universitas dan apartemen. Bahkan kalau bisa dia mengirimkanku ke Negara yang jauh karena dia tidak mungkin membunuhku. Rupanya dia tidak hanya memintaku untuk menjauhinya tapi menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Saat aku membuka pintu apartemen, aku menemukan Yixing duduk diatas karpet tebal buatan Turki sambil memegang sebungkus keripik kentang yang sama sekali tidak dia makan. Aku melihat tv yang menyala, menyajikan sebuah film yang sama sekali tidak ditonton oleh empunya. Tatapan kosong yang jarang aku lihat membuatku khawatir. Bahkan panggilanku sama sekali tidak dia gubris. Dengan langkah pelan aku mendudukan tubuhku disampingnya.

"Yixing?" tepukan pada bahunya hanya membuatnya menggumamkan kata yang tidak jelas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia malah menatapku, dia mungkin sedang menilai raut wajahku. Dia selalu bisa menilai orang dari raut wajahnya saja. Namun dia malah menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan dan secara mendadak dia memeluk tubuhku. Tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat mengkhawatirkan," perkataannya membuatku terpaku, dia selalu bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan lugas. "Jika kau ingin menghidar dariku, cukup di dalam kampus, jika disini kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Kenapa dia tahu kalau aku sedang menghindarinya padahal aku sengaja mengikuti beberapa kegiatan dan organisasi sebagai alasan dan hal itu mau tidak mau benar-benar menguras waktuku. "Aku khawatir dengan kesehatanmu." Entah kenapa ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, jadwal organisasi yang membuatku tidak bisa sering-sering bersamamu."

Dia melepasakan pelukannya dariku. "Sejak kapan kau suka berkumpul untuk membicarakan politik?" aku terkekeh kecil karena pertanyaannya menyangkut dengan kesalahanku yang bergabung ke dalam organisasi oposisi yang menentang pemerintahan Korea Selatan. "Padahal kau kan mahasiswa asing."

"Aku tahu, aku toh sudah keluar," ujarku sambil menyenggol tubuhnya. "Aku hanya salah mencari organisasi."

"Ok, lalu sejak kapan kau suka fotografi?" pertanyaannya membuatku mengerutkan dahi. "Kamera pun kau tidak punya."

"Aku suka menjadi objek foto," perkataanku yang kelewat spontan membuat Yixing memandangku seolah-olah menatakan _aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk kau bohongi Tuan Lu_. Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong pada orang sepertinya. "Baiklah.."

"Baiklah apa?"

"Aku tidak akan menjauhimu lagi."

"Apa?! Jadi kau benar-benar menjauhiku?!" tanyanya dengan mimik wajah terkejut.

"EH?!" seruku jauh lebih terkejut. Bodohnya aku!

"Hahahahahhaha~ aku hanya bercanda," perkataannya malah membuatku serba salah. "Tapi, awas kalau kau menjauhiku lagi!"

..

Selalu seperti ini, akhirnya aku kembali terjebak di dalam sarangnya. Pakaian kami masih lengkap, tidak ada yang terlepas satu pun. Tangannya terulur padaku, entahlah mataku terpejam begitu saja saat tangannya merayap di sela-sela rambutku. Dengan sentakan keras dia menarik rambutku dan membuat kepalaku mendongak ke atas. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan kata-kataku?" desisnya dengan tajam. Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku agar lebih fokus menatapnya. "Kenapa kau masih dekat dengannya?" dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku.

Tapi salah satu tangannya mencekram lengan kananku. Aku hanya bisa diam bahkan saat dia menarikku dan melemparku di atas satu-satunya sofa di kamarnya. Dengan perlahan dia melepas satu per satu kancing bajunya. Aku sudah terbiasa memandang pemandangan ini. Dan aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan bengisnya padaku.

_Drrt~ drrt~_

Aku merogoh saku celanaku saat aku merasakan handphoneku bergetar. Tertera nama seseorang yang tidak tepat pada waktunya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya aku menekan tanda hijau.

"Hallo?" ujarku dengan tenang, setenang raut wajah Kris yang mulai membuka kancing kemejaku.

'_Kau dimana? Aku sedang bersama Jongin di apartment.'_

"Apa? Kau bersama Jongin?" tanyaku heran. Sejak kapan mereka berdua sedekat itu. Belum lagi sekarang sudah jam 9 malam.

'_Iya, cepatlah pulang.. Kami menunggumu.'_

"Aku tidak janji." Aku menatap heran Kris yang mulai membuka belt celanaku beserta sletingnya. Aku harus sedikit mengangkat tubuhku agar dia lebih mudah melepas celana jeansku sekaligus boxer yang aku pakai.

'_Kau dimana?'_

"Aku? Aku di apartement Kris," aku menemukan wajah geramnya saat meloloskan celanaku dari pergelangan kakiku. Aku menepis tangan Kris saat dia berusaha merampas handphoneku.

'_Kris?'_ gumamnya dengan nada yang heran.

"Maaf jika aku terlambat pulang, Yixing.." aku sengaja menekan namanya di depan Kris. Tanpa aku sadari, dengan gerakan cepat Kris melempar handphoneku yang terjelembab diatas karpet. Semua terjadi sangat cepat saat aku menyadarinya bahwa dia menghantam wajahku dengan kepalan tangannya.

"KAU!" raung Kris sambil menyeret tubuhku dengan kasar. Aku masih shock dengan tonjokannya pada pipiku. Dia menarik lenganku untuk berdiri dan kembali mendorong tubuhku. Aku menghela nafas lega saat menemukan kasur yang menahan tubuhku. Tapi, ini bukan pertanda baik.

Matanya menatapku dengan geram. Kini tubuhnya merayap diatas tubuhku. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang karena ketakutan kini merasuk tubuhku. Dengan tiba-tiba tangan kananya menjambak rambutku dengan kasar. Lagi-lagi kepalan tangannya memukul sebelah wajahku yang lain.

"Akht!" erangku saat tubuhnya benar-benar menindihku. Nafasku terdengar tersenggal-senggal saat kedua tangannya mencekek leherku. Apa dia ingin membunuhku? "K..Krish!" ucapku dengan terbata-bata saat oksigen mulai berkurang di paru-paruku. Dia langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari leherku diganti dengan bibirnya yang langsung menyembar bibirku. Dengan kasar dia meraup bibirku. Aku yang masih membutuhkan oksigen hanya bisa mencoba mendorong bahunya. Ini terlalu sesak untukku.

Tidak ada role play atau pemanasan dengan kasar dia merasuki tubuhku. Mataku membulat dengan sempurna saat kejantanannya masuk ke dalam tubuhku dan menekan tubuhku dengan lebih tajam. Mulutku hendak berteriak sebelum bibirnya kembali membungkam bibirku. Aku hanya bisa menggerang di dalam mulutnya. Saat kedua tanganku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya langsung mencekram pergelangan tanganku dan meletakkannya di atas kepalaku.

"_I know you like it bitch_!" desahnya saat dia menemukan pelepasannya dan kembali menekan tubuhku.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Dia kembali mengoyak tubuhku seolah aku binatang. Atau mungkin dia itu binatang. Bahkan binatang pun tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji ini. Dia lebih pantas disebut iblis. Rasa sakit di tubuhku membuat air mataku membeku. Hanya suara rintihan, erangan dan desahan yang terdengar di kamarnya. Aku mencintainya tapi aku lebih menyayangi Yixing. Aku memang menyukai Kris tapi aku tidak mau Yixing berakhir sepertiku walau pun aku tahu Kris tidak mungkin melakukan ini pada Yixing. Tapi, Tuhan aku tetaplah makhluk yang egois. Mau bagaimana pun aku ingin Kris berada di sisiku bukan di sisi Yixing.

Aku alihkan wajahku darinya. Dia terus menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhkuku. Tubuhku berguncang dengan ritme teratur. Mataku membulat dengan sempurna, bukan karena sekarang Kris mulai bermain dengan kasar lagi. Tapi aku melihat handphoneku masih tersambung dengan handphone Yixing. Ya Tuhan Yixing!

"K..Kris!" dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba melepas cengkramannya. Dia melepas cengkramannya dari kedua tanganku, kini tangannya mencekram pahaku untuk memperdalam salah satu bagian tubuhnya ke dalam tubuhku. "Ahn~" perbuatannya malah membuatku kembali mendesah. Saat tanganku mencoba menggapai handphoneku bibirnya malah menggigit leherku dengan kuat. Sontak tanganku mencekram bahunya, bukannya menjauh lidahnya malah bermain di kulit leherku yang berada di cengkraman giginya.

Tubuhku bergetar saat aku merasakan tubuhnya menemui pelepasnya yang entah keberapa kali ke dalam tubuhku. Cairan hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Suara geraman dan desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Terlambat, sebelum tanganku menggapai handphoneku. Yixing sudah mematikan sambungan terlebih dahulu dan tubuh Kris menindih tubuhku. Rasa lelah tiba-tiba menyelimutiku, rasa sakit yang tadinya aku hiraukan kini semakin terasa dan membuat tubuhku tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang Kris lakukan padaku. Tapi kini otakku hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Yixing..

..

Dengan nafas memburu aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku tidak tahu aku bermimpi apa. Tapi aku merasakan dadaku seperti tertekan sesuatu. Aku menarik nafasku dengan dalam. Saat mataku berpaling pada sisi lain ranjang. Tidak seperti biasanya aku menemukan Kris berada di sampingku, tertidur dengan nyenyak. Kau masih bisa tidur senyenyak itu setelah memanggilku dengan kata _bitch _hah? Kau satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai memanggilku dengan kata sehina itu. Kau tahu Kris, dadaku sudah hancur karenamu, sekarang kau juga mau menghancurkan hidupku? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau selalu merasa menjadi korban. Aku juga korban Kris!

Lantai kamarnya terasa dingin dan menusuk telapak kakiku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh telanjang keluar dari ranjangmu tapi aku belum pernah mendapatkan tubuhku dihiasi beberapa luka lebam. Semarah inikah kau saat aku member tahu Yixing bahwa aku ada di apartementmu. Ah~ bukan lebih tepatnya diranjangmu?

Pakaianku yang berserakan di dekat sofa aku pakai dengan hati-hati. Beberapa luka lebamku membuatku mendesis menahan sakit. Saat aku memakai celana jeansku, aku lebih berhati-hati karena pantatku yang terasa linu. Ini lebih sakit, aku bahkan menemukan bercak darah di atas kasur dan selimutnya yang berwarna coklat.

Aku memutuskan memesan taxi, pantas saja Kris masih tidur ternyata sekarang tepat jam 1 dini hari. Butuh satu jam perjalanan agar aku bisa sampai di apartemenku. Dengan sangat perlahan aku membuka pintu, takut membangunkan Yixing yang biasanya sudah tertidur. Tapi aku menemukan lampu ruang tengah masih menyala.

"Luhan?" suara seseorang yang berada tepat dibelakangku langsung membuat tubuhku membeku. Padahal baru saja aku akan mematikan saklar lampu. "Ya Tuhan!" serunya sambil menghampiriku dengan langkah tergesah-gesah.

Aku membalikkan badanku dengan perlahan. Siapa yang tidak akan kaget melihat pakaianku yang berantakan. Dia menatapku dengan terbelalak, padahal aku sudah tersenyum padanya. Walau pun ujung bibirku langsung terasa sakit saat digerakan.

Dia tidak menanyakan apa pun. Tsk, toh dia pasti sudah tahu penyebab luka di tubuhku ini.

"Buka kemejamu," ujarnya dengan dingin. Aku memandangnya dengan kaget, dia tidak pernah menatapku bahkan berbicara padaku dengan sedingin ini. "Apa aku perlu membuka bajumu dengan paksa?" Perkataannya yang terlontar dengan dingin membuat tanganku dengan reflex membuka kemejaku dengan tangan bergetar. "Celana jeansmu juga," perkataannya sontak membuatku menatapnya dengan kaget. Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin dia lakukan. Tapi aku terlalu takut dengan tatapannya.

Matanya menatapku dengan kaget saat menemukan beberapa luka di tubuhku. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan menarik lenganku untuk mendudukanku di atas sofa. Aku menatap Yixing dengan bingung yang meninggalkanku begitu saja. Hei! Hanya boxer yang melekat di tubuhku. Tapi tidak perlu menunggu lama, dia kembali dengan tas obat yang selalu dia bawa. Tas obat itu dia gantungkan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, handuk kecil dia sampirkan di atas bahu kanannya dan kedua tangannya membawa baskom berisi air.

Dia mencelupkan handuknya ke dalam air baskom dan memerasnya dengan kuat. "Balikkan badanmu," aku hanya menurut dan memunggungi tubuhnya. Dengan sangat perlahan dia membasuh punggungku dengan handuk basah. Aku meringis pelan saat handuknya menekan atau membasuh luka lebamku di sekitar pinggang, akibat cengkraman Kris yang terlalu keras.

Setelah itu dia mengoles salep pada luka lebamku dengan perlahan. Dia melakukan hal yang sama saat aku kembali membalikkan badanku yang menghadap padanya. Yah~ dia melanjutkan cara yang sama pada kedua tanganku dan kedua kakiku. Apa dia mencoba memandikanku seperti seorang pasien?

"Yixing?"

"Hm?" gumam Yixing yang sendari tadi tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku untuk mengoleskan salep di pergelangan tanganku. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan tangan terulur padaku. "Oleskan salep ini disana."

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan bingung. Dia menunjuk celanaku dengan telunjuknya, tapi aku kembali menatapnya dengan bingung, apa maksudnya.

"Disana pasti terasa lebih sakit, apa perlu aku membuka boxermu dan memakaikan salep di pantatmu itu?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Aku menatapnya dengan terkejut, dia kembali mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang salep sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Dengan hati-hati aku menurunkan karet boxer dan mengoleskannya pada tempat dimana Kris memasukkan miliknya. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitku. Saat aku kembali memakai boxerku. Aku sempat melihat air mata Yixing mengalir dengan sangat cepat. Burur-buru dia mengahapus air matanya. Hatiku mencelos begitu saja. Baru kali ini aku menemukan seseorang yang menangis untukku.

"Yixing?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat. Aku tidak tahu kalau orang sepertinya bisa mengeluarkan air mata untukku. Padahal baru satu tahun kita bersama. Dia memejamkan matanya dan kembali menatapku. Dia mendekat ke arahku, tangan kirinya menaikkan daguku sedangkan tangannya yang lain mencoba membersihkan luka di sudut bibir kiriku dan kedua pipiku yang lebam. "Maaf.."

"Buat apa kau meminta maaf?" tanyanya saat tangannya menjauh dari wajahku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan lemas. Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya, aku hanya merasa harus meminta maaf padamu. "Jongin, kau bisa keluar." Seruan Yixing jelas membuatku kembali tersentak kaget. Jongin keluar dari kamar Yixing dengan tangan kanan membawa segelas air sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa satu buah pil.

"Minumlah.." ujarnya dengan lembut. Aku jelas menemukan tatapan yang terlihat sangat sedih. Entah dia merasa sedih karena apa. Aku menuruti kata-katanya dan meminum satu pil dan menegakkan segelas air yang dia sodorkan padaku.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku merasa kepalaku sangat berat. Sampai akhirnya tubuhku lunglai untung saja Jongin menopang tubuhku kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah terjelembab di atas lantai. Aku merasa tubuhku melayang saat Jongin menggendong tubuhku ke dalam kamar. Aku masih bisa melihat Yixing walau pun buram. Dia membuka lemariku dan mengelurkan piayama yang sudah lama tidak aku pakai.

"Yi..xingh.." ujarku dengan lemah. Apa yang Jongin berikan padaku, aku rasa ini obat tidur. Yixing hanya tersenyum dan dengan telaten memakaikanku piyama berwarna biru muda dengan corak awan. Aku merasa kepolak mataku terasa sangat berat. Aku masih sempat mendengar suara Yixing saat Jongin menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut tebal.

"_Have a nice dream." _Ucapannya bersamaan dengan kelopak mataku yang akhirnya benar-benar tertutup.

..

Suara cekikikan di luar kamarku membuatku terusik dari tidurku. Aku merangkak keluar dari selimutku dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ouch!" erangku saat tanganku membasuh mukaku. Aku menatap cermin di hadapanku ternyata itu bukan mimpi. Dengan perlahan aku meraba luka di wajahku. Bayangan Kris semalam membuat dadaku sakit. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan sekuat tenaga. Berharap bayangan itu menghilang.

Aku membuka kamar tidurku dan menemukan Yixing sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur. Aromanya bahkan bisa aku cium. Sudah lama aku tidak memakan masakannya. Ah, dia ditemani Jongin yang terlihat sedang mengganggunya. Tsk, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sedekat ini. Aku hanya menyandarkan tubuhku dia ambang pintu takut membuat mereka terganggu. Yixing sesekali memukul kepala Jongin saat namja berkulit kecoklatan itu mengambil kentang yang baru saja namja cantik itu angkat dari wajan.

"Kimchi?" gumama Jongin dengan menatap toples dengan ekspresi aneh. Aku ikut menatapnya dengan heran, sejak kapan Yixing menyimpan kimchi. "Kau bisa membuat kimchi?" Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghiraukan tatapan bingung namja tan itu.

"Kau ingat saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya masih menatap kimchi dengan dahi berkerut. "Itu aku dapatkan dari ibumu," namja itu membulatkan mulutnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda kalau akhirnya dia mengerti. Jadi Yixing pernah datang ke rumah Jongin. Sudah sedekat itukah hubungan mereka.

Jongin membuka tutup toplesnya dan mengambil kimchi dengan tangannya. "Aaaa.." seru Jongin kepada Yixing yang langsung membuka mulutnya. Jongin terlihat sangat terbiasa menyuapkan kimchi pada Yixing yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Kenapa orang Korea suka sekali dengan kimchi?" ujar Yixing dengan kimchi di mulutnya. Aku rasa bumbu kimchi mengotori sudut bibir Yixing karena aku melihat Jongin mengusap sudut bibir Yixing dengan jarinya.

Jongin tidak menjawab malah menyuapkan kimchi ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. "Entahlah," ujarnya sambil menjilat jarinya yang terkena bumbu kimchi. Namja berambut kecoklatan itu bergeser menjauh dari Yixing untuk mencuci tangannya dan mengambil sumpit untuk meletakkan beberapa kimchi di dalam toples ke dalam mangkuk. Saat Jongin membawa kimchi ke atas meja makan, tatapan kami saling bertemu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" perkataan Jongin sontak membuat Yixing membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo kita sarapan!" ujar Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dia mengatakannya sambil memberikanku sebuah senyuman yang tidak terlihat terpaksa namun sendu.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" pertanyaanku sontak membuat Jongin dan Yixing sambil berpandangan. Jongin dan Yixing langsung menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi saling memandang jijik. Eh? Jadi bukan ya?

"Mana mungkin aku berpacaran denganya!" ujar Jongin dan Lay dengan berbarengan. Kompak sekali mereka. Aku mendengar nada protes dari Jongin kepada Yixing. "Sudahlah ayo makan," ujar Yixing sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"Xing, apa kemarin kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Nanti saja, kau perlu sarapan hyung," ujar Jongin dengan cepat saat melihat wajah Yixing berubah pucat.

"Apa kau juga mendengarnya?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, dia memandangku dan Yixing dengan bergantian.

"Hanya aku yang mendengar," ujar Yixing sambil menundukkan kepala. "Kita makan saja dulu."

Entah kenapa rasa bersalah kembali merasukiku. "Maaf.."

"Buat apa kau meminta maaf?!" tanya Yixing dengan frustasi yang membuatku dan Jongin tersentak kaget.

TBC

..

Gimana menurut kalian?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Coma

Chap : 2

Cast : Kim Jongin

Lu Han

Kris Wu

Zhang Yixing

Wu Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Kai pov~

Hanya satu orang yang membuatku bingung. Yixing, namja yang berasal dari Changsa. Terlihat terlalu tenang dan tertutup. Bersahabat dengan Luhan yang sepertinya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membenci Yixing. Tapi, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

Aku yakin..

..

"Jika kau ingin aku menjauh darimu, akan aku lakukan," ujar Yixing dengan senyum tenang namun Luhan nampak ingin menangis meski dia tetap memasang wajah dingin. "Kau mencintainya? Tidak ada yang salah disini." Aku duduk di sofa yang langsung berhadapan dengan Yixing dan Luhan yang sepertinya menganggapku tidak ada.

"Tapi dia menyukaimu," ujar Luhan dengan suara yang datar. Entah kemana wajah sedihnya tadi, sekarang tatapannya menggelap. Seolah dia berusaha dengan keras untuk membenci namja berlesung pipi itu. "Aku ingin dia bersamaku bukan bersamamu!"

Lihat?

Tapi Yixing malah tertawa dengan renyah. Dia mengangguk menatap Luhan dengan tatapan jenaka. "Itu masalahmu, sayang." Aku yang sebagai orang luar hanya menatap mereka dengan mulut terbungkam. Bahkan saat aku meletakkan gelas kosong yang sejak tadi aku pegang dengan sedikit keras ke atas meja yang terbuat dari kaca, sama sekali tidak merubah apa pun. Mereka tetap membuatku sebagai pendengar yang baik. "Buat dia menyukaimu, mudah kan?"

Luhan terdiam lalu menatap Yixing dengan tubuh melemas. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Yixing sambil melirikku yang sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Tapi, selamat berjuang." Saat dia mengatakan kalimat itu, entah kenapa aku ingin menghantam wajahnya dengan kepalan tanganku. Berjuang pantatmu?!

Tapi ingat, bahkan semarah apa pun aku pada Yixing aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya..

..

"Kesepian?" tanyaku pada Yixing yang tidak seperti biasanya duduk di tengah keramaian. Dia duduk ditempat yang dibenci Kris mau pun Luhan. Keramaian. Tapi orang yang aku ajak berbicara tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Sedikit," balasnya dengan sama singkat. "Luhan dimana?"

"Seperti biasa, rapat," dia hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon dari jawabanku. "Tidak bertanya tentang Kris?" godaku padanya.

"Buat apa? Dia ada di belakangku, duduk disana sepanjang hari," jawabnya dengan singkat. Saat aku ingin membalikkan badan untuk memeriksanya. Dengan kasar Yixing menoyor kepalaku. "Jangan langsung dilihat, bodoh!" aku hanya memamerkan cengiranku.

"Rindu saudara tirimu?" tanyaku lagi dan dia hanya mengangguk. "Aku bingung dengan hubungan kalian," ujarku dengan helaan nafas kasar. "Siapa sangka kalau kalian itu saudara tiri."

"Bayangkan saja, saat pertama kali bertemu dia langsung mengatakan, 'aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik' dengan senyuman bersahabat seperti itu," perkataannya membuatku tertawa geli. "Setiap orang yang bertanya tentang hubungan kami, dengan bangga dia mengatakan 'Yixing itu sahabat terbaikku'," dia menatapku dengan kesal yang malah tertawa. "Luhan itu memusingkan!"

Tawaku meledak dengan berlebihan. Siapa yang menyangka Luhan dan Yixing itu saudara tiri? Entah Luhan tidak ingin mengakuinya sebagai saudara atau apa. Luhan masih memakai marga Lu sedangkan Yixing juga memakai marga Zhang. Tapi dia tampak selalu dekat dengan Yixing, layaknya seorang sahabat.

"Cepat kau buat Luhan jatuh cinta padamu!" kini Yixing seperti pengkhianat dari Luhan. Kemarin dia menyemangati Luhan untuk mendapatkan Kris. Sekarang dia menyuruhku untuk mengambil hati saudaranya sendiri.

"Kau menyukai Kris?"

"Cih, mana ada yang mau bersama namja brengsek?"

"Ada"

"Siapa?"

"Luhan."

Yixing terdiam aku pun ikut terdiam. Kini Yixing mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Ya Tuhan!" serunya kelewat keras sampai beberapa orang menatapnya dengan heran. "Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus!"

Anggap saja aku gila, tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain. "_So poor you are_," ujarku sambil mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

Dan dengan seenaknya dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku dan bergumam. "Hm~ _so poor I am_," tapi tiba-tiba dia tertawa kecil, membuatku bingung. "Tapi kau lebih kasihan lagi, sayang." Untuk seorang Zhang Yixing kata 'sayang' berarti bodoh atau semua kata cela yang ada dikamusnya. "Mencintai Luhan yang cinta mati pada Kris yang sudah jatuh cinta padaku," entah kenapa aku merasa ada nada bangga di ucapannya. "Betapa hebatnya aku, ya kan?"

Mau tidak mau aku mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapannya. "Jadi kau menyukai Kris atau orang lain?" tanyaku dengan nada bercanda.

"Hm.." dia menggumam tidak jelas dan akhirnya berkata. "Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu saja?" untuk saat ini aku diam karena terkejut. "Kau menyukai Luhan, Luhan menyukai Kris, Kris menyukaiku, dan aku menyukaimu," Yixing mabuk atau apa sih? "Biar seperti lingkarang yang entah sampai mana berhentinya."

"…"

"Keren yah?" aku mulai wawas pada namja yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"…"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan bingung melihatku yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah serba salah. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku mendapatkannya menoyor kepalaku dengan sadisnya. "Aku bercanda, sayang!" serunya dengan gemas.

"Astaga!" seruku sambil mengacak-acak rambut berwarna hijau bercampur abu-abunya dengan segenap hatiku. "Kau membuatku kaget, sayang!" selalu bersama Yixing, membuatku tertular kebiasaannya sama dengannya yang tertular akan kebiasaanku. Dia malah tertawa keras melihatku yang sudah seperti orang frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak frustasi? Kalau Yixing benar-benar menyukaiku. Makin rumit saja.

"Jadi kau menyukai siapa?" tanpa sadar aku berharap dia menyukai Kris.

"Luhan."

"HAH?!" lagi-lagi dia tertawa dengan keras. Tuhan, izinkan aku membunuh satu orang saja, satu namja yang bernama Zhang Yixing. Dia membuatku frustasi terlalu sering. "Serius?"

"Tidak," ujarnya dengan kalem. "Aku tidak menyukai siapa pun atau belum," aku mengangguk dengan pasti. "Semoga saja aku menyukaimu."

"Jangan sampai," ujarku dengan sepenuh hati.

Dia menatapku dengan mimik wajah pura-pura sedih. "Aku tidak menyangka, kau sebegitunya tidak mau aku cintai."

"Berhentilah menjadi _drama queen_," ujarku sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan jijik. Dia mengerang dengan keras sambil memukul kepalaku. Tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering.

**_From : Luhan_**

**_Kau dimana? Aku sudah selesai rapat_**

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum senang mendapat pesan darinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah mulai bergerak cepat," seru Yixing yang ternyata diam-diam mencuri lihat isi pesan Luhan. Dengan kesal aku mendorong kepalanya untuk menjauh. "Ish!" dengan kesal dia balas mendorong kepalaku. "Sana pergi! Jembut Sizukamu!"

"Siap! Do'akan aku, Doraemon!" ujarku dengan bersemangat.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Nobita!" jawabnya dengan tidak kalah semangat. Sedetik kemudian kami tertawa dengan keras. "Sudah! Sudah! Aku terlalu ramping untuk menjadi doraemon," ujarnya dengan terengah-engah karena terlalu keras dan sering tertawa. "Cepat buat Sizuka jatuh cinta!" tanpa mengatakan apa pun aku mengusap kepalanya dengan gemas sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Baru beberapa langkah aku keluar dari hamparan rumput, dan membalikkan badan untuk melihat Yixing. Aku menemukan Kris sedang membantu Yixing merapihkan rambutnya. Aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat raut wajah Yixing karena terlalu jauh dan sedikit tertutup oleh tubuh menjulang Kris.

Ck, bingung kan?

Sudah aku katakan, orang yang membuat bingung itu Yixing. Namja yang terlalu tenang dan membuat semua orang sedikit takut dengan pembawaannya yang terlalu tenang. Aku bahkan penasaran bagaimana jika seorang Zhang Yixing marah.

Sebingung apa pun aku pada Yixing, tapi mataku tidak akan pernah terlepas dari namja yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang taman. Tadinya aku hendak melambaikan tanganku padanya, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu fokus pada sesuatu yang dia tatap.

Ah~ dia sedang menatap Kris dan Yixing. Saat aku berdiri dibelakangnya, aku dapat bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Aku mendapatkan raut wajah Kris yang selalu dingin menjadi terlihat hangat saat bersama Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing? Selalu dan akan sama. Dia terlihat tenang, meladeni semua hal yang di katakan Kris. Meski dari gesture tubuhnya dia tampak menjaga jarak.

"Luhan?" aku menepuk halus bahunya yang malah membuatnya tersentak. Dia memutarkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan sendu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya. "Ayo." Dia menyambut uluran tanganku dengan lemas. "Jangan dilihat kalau tidak mau."

Saat aku kembali menatap Yixing, aku melihatnya sedang menatap punggung Luhan dengan tatapan bersalah. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya tanpa memperdulihan tatapan dingin Kris.

Aneh yah?

…

Aku menatap Luhan yang berjalan di sampingku dengan perasaan de' javu. Aku sepertinya pernah melihat seseorang melakukan hal ini. Orang itu akan membuka telapak tangan kanannya ke atas. Seolah menyerap tenaga matahari.

"Ini kebiasaan Yixing," ujarnya dengan pelan. Hah~ dari awal sampai akhir kenapa malah membicarakan Yixing? "Kau menyukai Yixing?" tanya Luhan dengan curiga. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan, yang aku sukai hanya dirimu hyung!

"Kenapa kita membicarakan Yixing?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Bagaimana caranya membenci Zhang Yixing?" kini dia malah bertanya balik padaku. "Rasanya akan lebih mudah mendapatkan Kris jika membencinya."

Wow~

Sakit, hatiku ini terlalu sakit untuk mebayangkannya. Benar kata Yixing, Luhan memang terlalu ambisius untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan Yixing terlalu hafal dengan tingkahnya. Terkadang obsesi dan cinta itu membingungkan atau memang Luhannya saja yang buta.

_They say love is blind oh baby you so blind_

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah.." jawabnya dengan asal. "Tahu-tahu aku tertarik dan langsung mencintainya," ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang malah membuatnya mengeluh sakit. Luka di wajahnya sempat membuat beberapa orang bertanya-tanya dan dengan pintarnya dia menjawab ada pencuri yang memukulnya semalaman demi mendapatkan tasnya.

"Ah! Nanti malam Kris memintaku untuk datang ke apartementnya lagi," ujarnya dengan ceria. "Bukankah aku hebat, bisa bermalam di apartementnya bahkan Yixing saja tidak tahu apartement Kris," ujarnya dengan bangga. Dan tanpa bisa aku sembunyikan aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Meringis, karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Dan aku sadar, aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya..

…

**_Flash back : on_**

Awalnya aku ingin dekat dengan Luhan tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku malah dekat dengan Yixing. Aku menatap kantung belanjaanku dengan helaan nafas. Yixing itu namja pendiam tapi penuh taktik ya? Dia tahu aku menyukai sahabatnya, dengan semangat dia mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama. Entah otaknya ada dimana dia lupa membeli bahan makanan dan parahnya lupa menelfon Luhan. Astaga~

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Tapi Yixing tidak juga membuka pintunya. Dia kemana sih? Dengan kesal aku menurunkan kantung plastic dan membuka pintu apartemen yang ternyata tidak terkunci sama sekali. Saat aku masuk, aku menemukan Yixing sedang menggenggam handphonenya tepat di depan telinga kanannya.

"Kau sudah menelfon Luhan?" tanyaku sambil berjalan melewatinya. Dia tidak menjawab apa pun bahkan saat aku sudah menyimpan kantung belanjaanku ke atas meja dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Tapi~ bukankah sudah lewat satu jam aku meninggalkannya itu pun tepat pada saat dia menelfon Luhan. "Yixing?" aku duduk disampingnya dan aku menemukan mata Yixing yang menatap kosong udara.

Saat aku mencoba mengambil handphone dari tangannya tiba-tiba dia membanting handphonenya ke atas lantai hingga retak.

"Ya Tuhan!" seruku kaget. Dengan gerakan kaku Yixing mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Kau kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir sambil mengguncang bahunya. "Dimana Luhan?"

Tiba-tiba matanya menatapku dengan tajam. "Dimana apartement Kris?!" ujarnya sambil mencekram tanganku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. "Hyung~" desisku saat tangannya mencekramku dengan lebih kuat.

"Brengsek.." desisnya dengan frustasi.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" ujarku ikut frustasi. Tidak ada gunanya bertanya padanya. Aku memungut handphonenya dan mendapatkan handphonennya masih tersambung dengan handphone Luhan. Saat aku mendekatkan handphonennya pada telingaku. Tubuhku membeku.. "Sial~" gerutuku sambil menutup sambungan telfonnya.

…

"Menyerah?" tanya Yixing dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau aku biarkan Luhan membenciku dan aku masuk ke dalam kehidupan Kris?" pertanyaannya membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Jangan." Entah kenapa aku malah semakin tidak rela jika Yixing yang melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan heran.

"Jangan saja," ujarku dengan keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku menyukaimu saja bagaimana?"

"Jangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan."

Dia menatapku terlampau lama sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk dan berhenti memandangku. Mataku kini menangkap matanya yang sedang memperhatikan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat. Terlihat dingin dan angkuh dalam waktu bersamaan. Namja itu sedang duduk sendiri memainkan laptopnya dengan serius. Boleh aku tebak? Mungkin dia sedang bermain game.

"Ya sudah, aku akan jatuh cinta pada namja itu saja," ujarnya sambil beranjak pergi dariku dan berjalan ke arah namja yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Aku hanya menatap aksi Yixing dalam diam. Sedikit penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Ah~ hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Yixing bisa terlihat begitu akrab dengannya. Sampai-sampai namja tersebut menutup laptopnya dan memilih untuk meladeni Yixing. Saat aku sedang memperhatikan Yixing tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang duduk di sampingku.

"Luhan?" tanyaku bingung. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan ikut menatap Yixing denganku. "Kemana Kris?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Ada di belakang kita, sedang mengawasi seseorang," ujarnya dengan nada yang terlampau datar. "Apa yang bocah itu lakukan?" tanya Luhan yang seolah tertarik dengan Yixing atau mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia bilang dia ingin jatuh cinta pada namja itu," ucapku dengan jujur tapi hei! "Wajahmu dengan namja itu mirip ya?" tanyaku heran.

"Banyak yang bilang seperti itu," ujar Luhan dengan kalem. Mau sebanyak apa pun luka di wajahnya tetap saja dia terlihat sempurna dimataku. Lihat, bahkan dia bisa membuatku hanya menatapnya sepanjang hari. "Selera Yixing bagus juga."

Gumamannya membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Apa yang tadi dia katakan?

Yixing tampak senang saat kembali bergabung bersama kami. Dengan bangganya dia memamerkan no handphone namja yang baru saja dia kenal.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku yang sudah penasaran sejak awal.

"Wu Sehun,"

"Wu?" tanya Luhan dengan heran. Dia hanya mengangguk dengan antusias. "Marganya sama seperti.."

"Kris," ujar Yixing dengan santai. "Dia memang adik kandung Kris Wu."

"Kau membuatnya semakin rumit!" keluh Luhan dengan kesal. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi keluhan Luhan. "Aku tahu kau sudah merencanakan hal ini, iya kan?"

"Yup!" ujar Yixing dengan tenang. "Dibandingkan dengan Kris sepertinya aku lebih tertarik pada Sehun," demi doraemon yang takut pada tikus. Aku baru kali ini melihat Yixing menatap seseorang dengan tatapan menggoda yang dibalas dengan positif oleh orang yang dia goda.

Jantungku hampir copot saat melihat Sehun menghampiri kami. Dia tidak memperdulikan kami hanya menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tertarik. Sampai akhirnya jantungku benar-benar copot karena melihat Sehun dengan seenaknya mengecup bibir Yixing dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan tenang.

"Aku terima tawaranmu."

Yixing tampak tersenyum senang dan membalas mengecup bibir Sehun dengan tidak tahu malu. Setelah itu Sehun pergi dengan santai meninggalkan Yixing yang tertawa dengan renyah. Terlalu senang sampai membuatku berpikir Yixing sudah gila.

"Jadi apa tawaranmu padanya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah frustasi. Tuh kan, Luhan saja stress dekat-dekat dengan Yixing.

"Rahasia."

"Kau mulai bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?" tanya Luhan dengan sewot.

"Wuah, bukankah kau duluan yang seperti itu?" tanya Yixing dengan tenang. Luhan menatap Yixing dengan tidak terima. Seolah menagatakan _apa-maksudmu? _"Kau lupa hubunganmu dengan Kris, bahkan kau menyembunyikan apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Itu beda, ini urusan pribadikuku!" tanya Luhan dengan keras.

"Dan ini juga urusan pribadiku, sayang."

Sayah tahu ini malah makin bikin pusing kan? hahahahaha

kemarin Luhan (pov) yang lebih cerita tentang Kris..

sekarang Kai (pov) yang lebih cerita tentang Yixing..

chap selanjutnya kira-kira Kris atau Yixing yah?


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf kalau membingungkan tapi emang sengaja kok hahahaha

Dan sayah bener-bener nulis Lay po disini :D

.

.

.

Title : Coma (Chap 3)

Kim Jongin

Lu Han

Kris Wu

Zhang Yixing

Wu Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Kim Joonmyeon

**NC - M **

.

.

.

Lay pov~

Jika orang bilang aku tidak memiliki emosi mereka salah besar. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa menerima segala hal tanpa protes sama sekali. Mencari aman karena aku tidak suka bertengkar. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak suka orang lain menyakitiku.

"Hei!" seru seorang namja berwajah datar. Dia duduk disampingku bersandar pada kaki bangku taman. Tampak bodoh memang. Seharusnya kita duduk diatasnya. Kita malah duduk dibawah supaya bisa menyelonjorkan kaki dan bisa menyandarkan punggung kami.

"Hm~" gumamku. Saat tangannya mendorong bahuku. Aku menatapnya tajam namun setelahnya tersenyum kecil. Karena dia menaruh kepalaku tepat di dadanya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku yang lumayan kaget dengan perlakuannya.

"Iseng."

"Masa?"

"Sejak tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan, kekasihku."

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan kaget.

"Kris."

"Maksudku, siapa kekasihmu?"

"Zhang Yixing."

Aku hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini bukan hal yang buruk. Tiba-tiba aku mengatakan padanya, aku ingin membuat kakaknya menjauh dariku. Memintanya menjadi kekasihku. Dan dengan senang hati dia menerima tawaranku.

Dunia memang aneh..

Saudara tiri yang tentram dan damai tapi saudara kandung bermusuhan dan seolah ingin saling membunuh.

_SLAP!_

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menggelap karena tangan kirinya yang tadi melingkar dibahuku, kini menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangannya. Dan tangan kanannya menarik daguku, membuat kepalaku mendongak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang lembut dan basah melumat bibirku.

Ok! Dia sedang menciumku.

Aku bukan orang yang munafik dengan menolak ciuman lembutnya. Jadi aku terima dengan senang hati meski dia menutup mataku dengan seenaknya. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang berbisik dan suara kecupan kami sendiri. Saling melumat tidak sampai bermain lidah. Saat aku merasa jari tengan dan telunjuknya merenggang, memberikan sedikit cela di mata kananku. Tentu aku tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk tidak membuka kelopak mataku.

_Deg!_

Sial~

Aku mematung seperti tersiram air es. Semua orang menatap kami dengan tercengang. Aku perjelas lagi! Semua orang! Dan dengan brengseknya namja yang menciumku itu menahan tawanya dengan bibir masih menempel di bibirku.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya semakin menggelegar, saat dia memelukku. Membuatku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya. Dengan kedua tangan merengkuh tubuhnya. Malu. Aku bahkan tahu wajah sampai telingaku memerah. "Aku baru tahu, kau bisa tersipu seperti itu?"

Tersipu?!

Dengan kesal aku memukul punggungnya dengan kesal. Sial! Sial! Sial! Bisa-bisanya aku dibodohi olehnya. Rasanya ingin mengubur diri sendiri saat mendengar sorakan dari beberapa orang.

"Sial~" gumamku dengan kesal.

"Namaku Sehun bukan sial, sayang."

Oh my! Aku hanya bisa diam saat merasakan pucuk kepalaku dikecup olehnya. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik kapucon jaketku untuk menutupi kepalaku. Dan dengan tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku untuk bangkit lalu keluar dari taman. Dia berlari dengan kencang membuatku harus mengikuti langkah kakinya yang lebar.

Sepintas aku melihat Jongin dan Luhan sedang menatap kami dengan wajah terkejut. Jangankan mereka aku saja kaget bisa pasrah di hadapan namja kurang ajar ini. Oke, kakak adik memang memiliki gen yang sama. Sama-sama brengseknya. Ah! Aku lupa pada Kris. Tentu aku menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Kris menatap kami dengan geram. Wow! Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sensasinya akan semenyenangkan ini.

Semacam kepuasan tersendiri membuat Kris Wu marah..

.

.

.

Gentle? Lumayan. Karena dengan sangat _cheesy_nya dia memasang sabuk pengaman untukku. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya masih tetap diam di hadapanku padahal sabuk pengamannya sudah terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Jadi di apartemenku atau di apartemenmu?"

"Hah?"

"Jadi?" tanyanya dengan santai. Aku masih terdiam, sampai akhirnya dia menatapku dengan tatapan lapar. Dari semua pasangan penyuka sesama jenis kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pihak yang didominasi?! Dan sialnya, dia selalu mendominasi semuanya. Padahal umurnya saja dibawahku dua tahun.

"Hei! Aku tidak menjual tubuhku!" geramku dengan kesal sambil mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh. Tapi tubuhnya tetap berada di posisi yang sama bahkan semakin mendekat. Dia bisa sangat mudah mengurungku karena aku memakai sabuk pengaman sedangkan dia tidak. "Sehun!"

"Ayolah~ kita harus merayakannya."

"…"

"Kau terlihat menggairahkan ketika terkurung seperti ini," bisiknya dengan suara seduktif. "Pasrah namun mengundang."

_BLUSH!_

_SIAL!_

"_What the_ —" dia mendekatkan wajahnya, membuatku terpaku.

.

.

.

Ini konyol! Dengan gilanya aku masuk ke apartemennya. Dia duduk di meja belajarnya dan aku duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi menghadap padanya. Kedua tanganku mengalung di lehernya. Salah satu tubuhku bertarung dengannya. Mengulum, menghisap dan menjilat dengan terlalu agresif.

"Enght! Se—" suaraku tertahan saat tangannya dengan seenaknya meremas sesuatu dari balik celanaku. Ini gila! Dan aku menikmatinya! "Seh~ hun~" aku menjauhkan bibirku dan memilih memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Kini tangannya menarik reseletingku, memaksa menurunkan sedikit celana jeans sekaligus celana dalamku. Aku melengguh tertahan diantara leher dan bahunya, saat tangannya memanjakan juniorku.

Ini bukan hal yang pertama untukku tapi terasa asing untukku. Tangan kanannya meremas pantatku berbarengan dengan tangan kirinya yang meremas juniorku. Tubuhu bergetar saat tangan kirinya kembali melakukan gerakan ke atas kebawah dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

"SEHUN!" erangku saat menemukan pelepasan. Hanya dengan tangan dia bisa membuatku seperti ini. Cairanku membuat kemejanya kotor.

"Sst~" desahnya tiba-tiba. Tubuhku tanpa sengaja malah bergesekan pada sesuatu yang mengembul tepat di bawah pantatku. Getaran tubuhku membuat benda itu semakin membesar. "Betapa beruntungnya aku," bisiknya sambil menggigit telingaku dengan lembut. Berbarengan dengan jari-jari tangannya yang mencoba masuk ke dalam satu-satunya lubang di bagian bawah badanku.

"_No_!" seruanku membuatnya menggeram dengan kecewa. "Langsung saja!" tatapannya menggelap dengan seringai kemenangan. Dia memaksaku untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua tanganku yang meremas pundaknya. Namja dadakanku ini sibuk menurunkan kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya sebatas lutut dan tentu saja meloloskan kakiku dari kain yang mengganggu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa segila ini," serunya dengan terperangah saat aku mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuhku. "Eunght.." Aku bukan penikmat masokis tapi sepertinya dia suka. Dan aku mencoba. "Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"_Please~_" liriku dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Ini sakit, perih dan semua hal yang menggambarkan kesakitan. Dia menekan pahaku dengan sedikit keras sedangkan giginya tampak menggigit leherku dengan keras. Rasa sakit di leherku sedikit mengalihkanku. Dan aku membalas menggigit bahunya yang masih terbungkus kemeja. "Aku menyesal mencobanya!" erangku saat ujung kepalanya sudah masuk.

"Ahnt~" desahnya saat dia kembali berusaha memasukkannya lebih dalam dengan cepat dan keras. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang berteriak dengan kencang. "Sorry," cengirnya dengan tidak berdosa. "Bergeraklah, kalau kita diam saja akan semakin sakit."

"Mana bisa!" keluhku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Aku benar kan, dia itu masokis. Kakiku benar-benar lemas. Dia tertawa kencang melihatku tidak berdaya. Namja sialan! Dia menanggalkan celananya dengan susah payah dan aku terlalu kesakitan untuk mengamatinya.

"Sabar—" refleks kedua kakiku melingkar dipinggangnya saat dia mencoba mengangkatku, tapi dering handphonenya membuatku semakin kesal.

"Cepat!" erangku kesal. Tapi dia malah menyeringai saat melihat layar handphoennya sendiri. "Sehun!" dan sedetik kemudian dengan tidak berperasaannya dia melemparku ke atas kasurnya yang luas. Dengan kejantanannya yang masih bersarang di tubuhku. Juniornya hampir terlepas dari lubangku namun dengan seenaknya dia kembali memasukkannya dengan kasar. "Akh!"

Dia mendesah saat lubangku memijit junironya dengan keras. Sehun mencium dan menggigit lembut telingaku. "Sebut namaku, atau aku akan berbuat lebih kasar padamu," ancamannya malah meningkatkan gairahku. Gila! Aku hanya melengguh kesakitan saat dia mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dia mencoba mencari titik sensitifku sampai akhirnya tubuhku bergetar. "Gocha!"

"Ahn.. Se.." sialnya dia melakukannya sambil mengamati handphonenya yang masih berdering. Tapi dia terus bergerak dengan kecepatan stabil. Hal itu malah membuatku mengerang frustasi. "Cepatlah!"

"Sabar sayang." Ujarnya dengan senyum licik. Aku hanya bisa pasrah namun kembali mengerang keras saat tangan kirinya mengocok kejantananku dengan lebih keras. "Kau terlihat berbeda jika dilihat dari atas sini," aku tahu dia menggodaku dengan kata-katanya. Dan hal itu membuat libidonku semakin meningkat. Oh tidak! Sisi lainku keluar.

Aku yang didominasi hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang, suaraku saling bersahutan dengan dering handphonenya yang tidak juga dia angkat.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan terengah-engah. Bukannya menjawab dia malah melepas kaos yang melekat ketat di tubuhku karena keringat.

"Kris," ujarnya sebelum benar-benar mengangkat panggilan kakaknya. Dia mencubit kecil kedua putingku dengan gemas. Tidak hanya itu bahkan dia menjilat keduanya dengan perlahan. "Wow.." ujarnya saat melihat putingku mencuat. Lidahnya semakin bergelirian di tubuhku. Dan dia memutuskan untuk memberikan tanda kemerahan lain di pingganggku. Aku mendesah saat kedua tangannya mengelus belakang lututku terlampau lembut. Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini.

Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangkat telfonnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan dingin dan dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku ikut terdiam saat melihat raut wajahnya yang kesal. Dia menatapku dengan datar dan tertawa kecil. "Aku bersama kekasihku—" dia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lebih keras di titik sensitifku. Membuatku mendesah keras. "—Zhang Yixing," ujarnya dengan terengah-engah. "Kami sedang sibuk!" dia melempar handphonenya tepat disamping kepalaku. Dan aku sempat melihat handphonenya masih tersambung dengan settingan _load speaker_.

"_BRENGSEK! SEHUN!_" Aku tahu itu suara Kris, tapi sayang adiknya sudah tidak terlalu peduli.

Sehun menggila, dia menekan pahaku dengan lebih keras dan dalam membuatku mendesah. Persetan dengan Kris yang mungkin mendengar suaraku. Saat aku hampir mencapai puncak dia menutup lubangku dengan keras dan lagi-lagi berhenti bergerak.

"SEHUN!" erangku dengan frustasi. Ini sakit, dan terasa membengkak.

Dia membungkuk dan kembali berbisik. "Apa aku harus bersikap kasar supaya kau menyebut namaku?" aku kembali melengguh saat dia kembali bergerak dengan gerakan lamban tangannya kembali memanjakan juniorku dengan gerakan sama lambannya. "Aku bahkan belum keluar sama sekali, sayang."

"Sehun~" dan kecepatannya bertambah, tapi ini masih terlalu lambat untukku. "Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! **Please!**" lihat, sekarang aku yang malah memohon padanya. Dan dia menyeringai dengan puas dan kembali bersikap liar sampai akhirnya dia melumat putingku dengan sama liarnya. Tangaku mencekram bahunya, aku tidak tahan. Dan aku malu terus-terusn memanggil namanya. Tanganku meremas rambutnya dan memintanya untuk menciumku.

Aku terus mendesah dengan Aku dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang baru aku kenal satu hari yang lalu, dan gilanya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Kau sangat berbeda jika di atas ranjang, sayang," aku melirik handphonenya yang ada di atas kasur. "Jangan pedulikan siapa pun!" ujarnya pelan. Oke, masa bodoh! Mungkin sama halnya dengan Sehun, aku pun tidak peduli dan terus menggeram dengan mengeluarkan sebuah nama. "Sehun!"

"Ooh.. Yixing.." desahnya dengan suara tertahan.

Aku bahkan baru tahu, efeknya akan sedasyat ini. Ketika dia menyebut namaku berbarengan dengan desahan. Aku tidak tahan lagi dan aku yakin sebentar lagi dia keluar karena juniornya berkedut di dalamku. Dan.

"Oh!" erangku dengan keras saat dia keluar tepat di dalamku. Sedangkan aku lagi-lagi mengotori kemejanganya. Nafas kami terengah. Lelah mendera. Dia bahkan menindihku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di curuk leherku. "Gila~" gumamku dengan lemas. "Kau kasar sekali!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" gumamnya dengan wajah bersembunyi di curuk leherku.

"Sialnya, iya.." Sehun tertawa dengan puas tapi suaranya sedikit teredam. Aku bisa merasakan kecupan lembut di bahuku. Itu sangat mengesankan. "Ini lengket!" keluhku. Dia langsung berdiri dan menatapku dengan dalam. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"Kita mandi bersama saja. Bagaimana?"

"Aku rasa jika bersamamu, akan lebih dari sekedar mandi bersama."

"Hm~ ide yang bagus!"

"Aku tidak sedang memberikan ide!" erangku saat dia mencoba menggendongku dengan kedua tangannya. "Turunkan a—"

Tut.. tut.. tut..

Kami langsung memandang handphonenya dengan kaget. Kita sempat melupakan seseorang rupanya. Tawa kami meledak seketika. Siapa sangka seorang Kris Wu tetap mencuri dengar adiknya sedang bercinta denganku. Oke, bukan mencuri dengar tapi kami sengaja.

"Ayo! Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, kita selesaikan urusan kita dulu!" ujarnya sambil mengendongku menuju kamar mandinya. "Tadi kita terganggu oleh seseorang."

"Aku harap kita bisa selesai dengan cepat."

"Berdo'a saja," ucapnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan seringainya.

.

.

.

"Siapa sangka seorang Zhang Yixing yang terlihat tenang bisa secerewet ini?" goda Sehun saat melihatku sedang mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas padanya. Lihat saja! Aku sedang memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengannya dengan memakai celana pendek merah miliknya. "Kau terlihat sexy."

"Ish! Siapa sangka Wu Sehun yang dingin ternyata semenyebalkan ini."

_BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba pintu apartementnya terbuka dengan kasar. Aku yang duduk disampingnya tentu terlonjak kaget, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang terlihat dingin. Ah~ dia kembali pada karakter awalnya, dingin.

"Hai hyung!" ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuhku dengan sedikit posesif. Tentu, orang yang baru datang itu Kris. Dan kini dia sedang menatap kami dengan tajam. "Tumben kau datang kesini."

Itu terlampau tenang dan aku? Sama seperti biasa menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil. Innocent? Bukan. Hanya bersikap seperti biasanya, bersikap wajar dan tenang. Bahkan jangan salahkan aku ketika Sehun mengelus lengan atasku dengan refleks aku akan bersandar di tubuhnya.

Terlihat natural kan?

Kami berdua sama-sama paling pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Kris dengan suara terlampau dingin. Aku hanya diam dan Kris terus menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengenal tatapan ini.

"Hanya merayakan hari jadi kami," ujarku dengan tenang. Terkadang aku bangga dengan nada suaraku sendiri. "Kami baru saja berpacaran."

"Kau tidak tahu dia itu suka mempermainkan orang lain!" seru Kris tidak terima. Dan aku? Masa bodoh dengan semuanya, toh aku belum tentu benar-benar menyukai Sehun. Lagi pula teman, pacar, sahabat itu hanya sebuah status. Status diatas sebuah kepentingan. Jika aku tidak memiliki kepentingan pada Sehun, aku tidak aka nada disini.

"Lalu? Siapa yang peduli?" tanyaku dan aku menemukan Kris dan Sehun menatapku kaget. "Selama dia kekasihku dia tetap kekasihku."

"Tapi kau tidak mengerti!" seru Kris dengan geram, mencoba menarik lenganku. Sayangnya, aku lebih takut jika berhadapan dengan namja brengsek di depanku. Jadi aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Coba jelaskan apa yang tidak aku mengerti."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu!"

Aku tahu.. dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tapi aku lebih mencintai adikmu!"

"Omong kosong! Kalian baru bertemu kemarin dan sudah melakukan hal sejauh ini!"

"Siapa yang peduli?" kini Sehun yang bersuara. "Apa yang salah dengan hubungan kami?" tanyanya lagi tanpa ada ekspresi sama sekali di wajahnya. Kris terdiam aku ikut terdiam dan semua orang terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi aku mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan yang mengejutkanku. Buat apa aku melakukan hal sejauh ini hanya demi menjauh dari Kris? Sepintas aku mendapatkan sebuah nama Luhan. Hanya demi Luhan aku melakukan hal ini. Demi seorang gege yang bahkan tidak satu darah denganku.

Gila..

Aku malah tertawa sendiri dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Membuat Kris dan Sehun menatapku dengan heran. Aku menghela nafas dengan keras untuk menghentikan tawaku. Dari pada aku menatap Kris lebih baik aku menatap Sehun mencari sebuah reaksi dari sebuah ucapanku padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan heran.

"Aku baru sadar—" ujarku dengan perlahan, mengukur waktu untuk mencapai reaksi spontan darinya, "—betapa singkatnya aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang." Dia menatapku dengan terkejut sekaligus..

R.A.G.U

Ah~ jadi ini reaksinya, cukup mengecewakan. Aku tidak peduli apa Kris masih disini atau tidak, karena aku hanya melihat Sehun dihadapanku. Tanganku langsung mengambil handphone dan menekan nomor Jongin. Aku membiarkan Sehun menatapku dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Kau dimana?!" tanya Jongin dengan kesal dan aku menemukan nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Jongin, bisa kau jembut aku? Tolong bawakan aku.." kata-kataku terpotong karena Sehun mengambil handphoneku dengan cepat. Aku menatapnya dalam diam dan dia balas menatapku dengan dingin.

"Tidak perlu, Yixing akan bermalam di tempatku," tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Jongin dia langsung memutuskan sambungan. Dia masih menatapku dengan dingin sekaligus bingung atau resah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ke—"

"Tetap disini," suaranya menusuk dan memberikan daya perintah yang kuat. Aku tidak mengangguk atau pun menggelengkan kepala.

Aku hanya diam bahkan ketika dia mendorong bahuku untuk berdandar di sandaran sofa. Membuatku bisa dengan jelas menatap Kris yang ternyata masih berdiri menatapku dengan nanar. Tapi sekejap kemudian bayangan Kris terhapus oleh wajah Sehun. Wajanya semakin mendekat, membuatku mau tidak mau memejamkan mataku.

Ciuman manis melandaku, membuatku sendiri merinding untuk merasakannya. Diantara lumatan lembutnya dan belaian halas tangannya di punggungku aku bisa mendengar sesuatu. Suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dan suara bantingan pintu. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Bahkan namja yang kini meminta kedua tanganku mengalung di lehernya pun tampak tidak peduli.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kakakku ingin mendapatkanmu," ucapnya dengan lembut. Tatapan yang dingin tiba-tiba menghangat. Membuatku kembali terjebak dalam suatu pertanyaan.

Apa ini?

.

.

.

Jongin kini menatapku dengan tajam. Atau lebih tepatnya menatap tanda merah kelam di leherku dengan kesal. Dia menempelkan sebuah plaster besar untuk menutupinya. Kenapa harus dia yang bersusah payah?

"Sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" ada nada cemas diucapannya. Kenapa dia tampak terlalu cemas kepadaku?

Aku menatapnya dan menatap Luhan yang kini duduk di pojok kantin yang ternyata sedang menatap Kris yang sedang menatap Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tampak serius menatap Jongin. Mataku kembali menatap Jongin yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Persis sejauh yang ada dipikiranmu," matanya membulat dan dia langsung menatap Sehun yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan dingin. Sesuai tebakanku dia terkejut dan lebih memilih pergi dari hadapanku menemui Luhan.

Luhan?

Kemarin dia berbicara padaku dengan wajah berbinar dan mengatakan malam ini Kris memintanya datang ke apartemennya. Bolehkan dengan sombongnya aku mengatakan. Kakakku akan menjadi pelampiasan namja brengsek itu lagi.

Terserah..

Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

.

.

.

Jongin yang selalu menatap Luhan. Kini terlihat gusar saat Luhan dengan senangnya pergi ke apartemen Kris. Sedangkan dia menyeretku dengan seenaknya ke ruang dance. Seingatku kami sedang tidak ada jadwal. Jadi hari ini pasti ruang dance di tutup. Tapi nyatanya tidak..

"Lihat sendiri!" ujar Jongin dengan dingin tapi tidak sedingin Sehun. Aku masuk dengan patuh. Dan suara desahan menggema dengan nyaring di tempat ini. Aku tahu suara siapa ini sekaligus dengan pasangannya.

Mereka tampak menikmati aktivitas intim mereka dengan dikelilingi kaca besar. Memberikan pemandangan erotis yang sayangnya tidak membuat libidonku naik. Aku menunggu mereka dengan tenang. Dan pada saat mereka mendesah dengan nyaring ketika keduanya tampak mencapai klimaks. Refleks tanganku bertepuk tangan, membuat keduanya menatapku dengan kaget. Kau tahu siapa itu?

Baekhyun, pemilik suara indah di club vocal..

Dan..

Sehun atau lebih lengkapnya Wu Sehun..

Pertunjukan sudah selesai maka sudah seharusnya penonton beranjak pergi. Baekhyun dan Sehun? Mereka tampaknya terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari bahwa seuruh tubuhnya terekspos di hadapanku. Saat aku keluar dari ruangan aku menemukan Jongin melipat kedua tangannya tepat di depan dadanya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sampai selesai malah," Jongin tercengang dan aku masih menatapnya dengan tenang. Tenang saja, aku memiliki tembok tebal kasat mata yang membuat semua orang tidak bisa meruntuhkanku dengan sekali dobrak. "Ayo pulang!"

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan aku mendengar pintu ruangan tadi terbuka dengan keras. Aku terlalu malas untuk melihat siapa yang membukanya Sehun atau Baekhyun. Dan lucunya malah Jongin yang membalikkan badan dan menggeram dengan keras.

"Wu Sehun!" aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya berjalan ke luar dari gedung kampus. Tidak peduli pada Jongin mau pun Sehun yang sepertinya sedang mengadu kekuatan fisik. Toh, Jongin pasti akan datang ke apartemen dan tengah malah Luhan juga akan kembali pulang. Jadi lebih baik aku menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih berguna.

Aku sudah bilang, aku sudah terbiasa. Jadi tidak usah khawatir padaku. Oke?

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaanku Jongin datang ke apartemenku dengan luka lebam dimana-mana. Lain kali aku akan memintanya untuk tinggal bersama kami dan menyulap gudang kami menjadi kamarnya. Dia duduk disampingku dan aku hanya tinggal mengobati lukanya. Karena semua alat P3K sudah aku siapkan sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak serapuh itu, sayang," ujarku saat dia menatapku dengan tatapan menyedikan. Tapi dia memelukku dengan tiba-tiba membuatku hampi terjungkal.

"Kau sakit hati?"

"Sedikit," sautku dengan jujur. Dia memeluk perutku dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas pahaku. Tampak seperi anak yang sedang bermanja-manja pada ibunya. "Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?" dia terdiam malah menyembungikan wajahnya di perutku. "Kau sakit hati?"

"Sangat," keluhnya dengan kesal. Aku hanya mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan. Dan dia meringis saat wajahnya menekan perutku dengan sedikit keras.

Suara pintu apartement kembali terdengar menunjukkan raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat murung. Ada darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Tanpa perlu diusir Jongin menyingkir dan Luhan kini yang duduk disampingku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan heran, tapi dia malah menatapku dengan tajam. Oke, berarti ini ada urusannya denganku. Saat aku menekan lukanya dengan sedikit keras dia tidak juga mengeluh. "Ceritakan padaku."

"Aku mengatakan padanya kalau kau sudah tahu semuanya," aku menatapnya dengan ngeri karena dia menceritakannya dengan terlampau ceria. "Lalu dia membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok dan sempat membuatku pingsan," ujarnya dengan mata malah mengamati perban yang ada di kepalanya. "Saat Sehun datang ke apartemenya aku menemukan mereka malah berkelahi sambil menyebut namamu."

Aku mengangguk pura-pura mengerti. Kini aku menatap Luhan dengan khawatir, seolah aku melihat seseorang yang sudah kebal akan rasa sakit. Dia kini memeluk tubuhku dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundakku. Sedangkan Jongin kembali pada posisi semula.

"Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika aku membencimu," ujar Luhan padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk. Toh, intinya dia tetap tidak bisa membenciku.

"Dan akan lebih mudah jika aku tidak mencintaimu," gumam Jongin yang membuat kami terkekeh kecil. Luhan mengacak rambut Jongin dengan kasar dan Jongin mengerang dengan kesal. Aku hanya menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan mengelus surai Jongin dengan lembut. Seolah aku mendapatkan dua anak sekaligus.

"Tidurlah, aku harus menemui seseorang."

Mereka mengingkir dengan enggan, Luhan tanpa mengatakan apa pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya sedangkan Jongin menatapku dengan merajuk.

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap." Jongin hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Aku beranjak berdiri, mengambil sepasang sepatu dan tas selendang yang berisi dompet, handphone dan kotak obat. Berarti aku memang cocok kuliah di jurusan farmasi setiap hari aku akan membawa obat untuk mereka bedua. Ah! Mereka bertiga tepatnya.

Hanya butuh menempuh 20 menit untuk sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah miliknya. Aku berjalan dengan terlampau santai dan sesekali menyapa beberapa orang yang melewatiku. Entah mereka siapa. Dan pada saat aku memencet bel aku langsung menemukan namja yang berwajah berantakan dengan lebam yang tidak tahu lagi berapa jumahnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat tas bawaanku menunjukkannya beberapa obat untuknya. "Aku tidak perlu!" sahutnya dengan dingin. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Nanti infeksi."

"Apa pedulimu?!" tanyanya dengan tajam.

"Aku peduli." Dia langsung terdiam, bahkan saat aku mendorong pintunya agar terbuka lebih lebr. Dan dia masih diam saat tanganku menarik lengannya untuk duduk. Dia sedikit meringis saat aku mengopres beberapa luka lebamnya. "Wajah tampanmu jadi tertutup," ujarku sambil mengoles obat merah di telapak tangannya yang sedikit tergores aspal. "Selesai."

Dia masih diam saat aku membereskan peralatan obatku ke dalam tas. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saat matanya masih menatapku bahkan saat aku keluar dari apartemennya. Sepertinya aku tidak jadi menginap. Aku memandang jam arlojiku, masih ada satu bus lagi untuk mengantarku sampai ke apartemen.

Baru saja aku hendak mesuk ke dalam lift. Aku mendapatkan seseorang menarik lenganku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Maaf~" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. Aku hanya terdiam dan mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan. "Maaf!" kini suaranya pecah karena isak tangis. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" kini aku seperti melihat anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa—"

_Aku sudah terbiasa, hingga janji itu menguap dan kau melupakannya, _

_Aku baru akan pergi, jadi tenang saja_

_Tidak ada yang salah, semua orang selalu berubah_

"Maafkan aku!" dia masih menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Bahkan saat beberapa orang masuk dan keluar dari lift tidak membuatnya ingin bergerak. "Aku salah!" bahkan beberapa orang melihat kami dengan meringis ketika mendapatkan tetangganya yang tampak dingin menangis dengan meraung-raung.

"Tidak ada yang salah disini, sayang."

Aku melepas pelukannya dan menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang tampak berantakan. Sepanjang malam aku hanya menemaninya tidur. Aku terserang insomnia lagi. Dengan jaket tebal milik Sehun aku memilih berjalan menuju berandanya. Beranda apartemenku tidak seluas berandanya. Aku hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang sudah tertidur dengan tenang.

Aku menatap handphoneku dan menekan nama seseorang yang berada di negri sakura. Kim Joonmyeon, mantan kakak tiriku. Apakah mantan kakak berlaku di sebuah struktur keluarga?

Tidak seperti biasanya, jika menyangkut dengannya aku menjadi tidak sabaran. Dan setiap detik aku merasa nafasku memburu dengan rasa yang menyesakkan.

"Ada apa Xing?" pertanyaan itu membuat semua tembok disekelilingku goyah. Aku duduk bersandar di pagar besi tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Sehun. "Jangan ditahan, kalau kau ingin, menangis saja sepuasnya."

_Tes_

Seketika tembokku runtuh berantakan. Air mataku langsung mengalir dengan deras, membuat dadaku terasa terhimpit oleh sebuah tembok. Tenggorokanku perih seperti terdapat batuan kecil dan tajam menyumbatnya. Dia hanya terkekeh kecil saat mendengar suara tangisku yang semakin kencang.

"Jika kau tidak mau cerita menangis saja, jangan takut, menangis tidak akan membuatmu lemah," perkataannya yang lembut membuatku tertawa sambil menangis. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Entah seberapa deras aku menangis hingga membuat mataku terus terpejam.

"Se~ sak hyung!" erangku dengan susah payah.

"Tidak usah berbicara, menangis saja." Dan aku mengikuti perintahnya. Menenggelamkan wajahku di antara kedua lututku. Aku tidak tahu akan selama apa aku menangis seperti ini.

_SREEET! _

Aku merasa kedua tanganku ditarik seseorang dan membuatku duduk bersimpuh. Orang itu menarikku dalam pelukannya. Efeknya aku menangis dengan semakin kencang. Aku juga ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi kenapa harus orang ini. Kenapa harus orang yang baru saja membuatku berpikir dua kali lipat untuk pecaya padanya. Sehun.

"Aku ada disini," ucapannya membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Joonmyeon yang masih mendengarku atau tidak. Atau pada namja brengsek yang sudah membuatku selalu terhanyut dengan perlakuannya. Tapi aku membutuhkan seseorang saat ini.

.

.

.

Bingung kan? Bingung? Hahahahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Aku ingin bersamanya bukan untuk memanfaatkannya. Aku hanya ingin dia disini tanpa sebuah alasan apa pun. Apa itu terlalu sulit? Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalunya atau apa yang akan kami hadapi. Aku hanya peduli hari ini, pada saat ini dan di tempat ini denganmu. Apa aku terlalu egois?

.

.

.

.

.

Title : Coma (Chap 4)

Cast : Zhang Yixing

Wu Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Other: Kim Jongin

Lu Han

Kris Wu

Kim Joonmyeon

Wu Chanyeol aka Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing pov~

Suara denting piano, riuh orang-orang yang berkumpul di tempat yang sangat luas namun semakin malam semakin menyesakkan. Membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing. Dan aku memilih duduk sendirian dengan segelas _white wine_ ditangan. Anggap saja aku makhluk ruang angkasa yang salah masuk ke dalam galaksi tetangga.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Aku hampir menyiram wineku karena melihat bartender yang tampak menyeramkan tapi memiliki suara yang terlampau lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban tapi sedetik kemudian aku menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi kau datang bersama siapa?"

Aku menunjuk seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi yang memiliki kulit terlalu putih dengan rambut berwarna pirang kekuningan. "Dia, Wu Sehun," jelasku dengan suara berbisik. Sang bartender malah bersiul menggoda padaku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau mendapatkan bungsu dari Wu bersaudara?" tanyanya dengan takjub. Aku hanya mengerenyitkan dahi, apa hebatnya keluarga Wu selain pemilik perusahaan penerbangan terbesar di Asia. Oke, itu sudah cukup membuktikannya. "Ah! Perkenalkan namaku Hwang Zitao," ujarnya dengan bersemangat. Aku bersumpah suaranya dan wajahnya sangat jauh berbeda.

"Zhang Yixing," ujarku dengan ramah. Dia berbicara banyak hal padaku termasuk tentang Wu bersaudara, aku hampir tersedak wineku sendiri ketika dia mengatakan Chanyeol juga merupakan salah satu dari Wu bersaudara dan aku masih ingat kalau dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Park Chanyeol.

"Loh?! Yixing?!" seru Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya. Dia tampak salah tingkah saat aku menatapnya dengan heran. Hei, aku bahkan tidak memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kau disini dengan siapa?' tanyanya sambil duduk _stool bar_ tepat disampingku.

"Adikmu," jawabku kalem. Dia tampak hampi terjungkal dari kursinya karena kembali terkejut dengan jawabanku.

"Sehun?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati, aku hanya mengangguk. "Kau tahu aku—" aku hanya mengangguk sebelum dia menjelaskannya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja diceritakan oleh Tao." Seperdetik kemudian Tao langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang di tatap merenggut ketakutan dengan alasan yang tidak dia ketahui. "Sudahlah! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun."

Dengan cepat dia merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi senyum cerah. Sepertinya ketiga Wu bersaudara ini tidak kebagian senyum karena dihabiskan oleh Chanyeol. Kalau dipikir-pikir Tao dan Chanyeol sepertinya tertukar saat pembagian suara. Yakan?

"Aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan adikku," aku mengangguk dan dia ikut mengangguk. Ucapannya membuatku menatap Sehun yang sedang bercengkrama dengan seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang. Yang satu entah siapa yang satunya lagi Baekhyun. Namja yang bercinta dengan Sehun di ruang dance. "Dia Kim Jongdae, kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun," aku langsung menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang membaca pikiranku.

"Dimana kekasihmu?" pertanyaanku malah membuatnya tersedak dengan _beer_ yang baru dia pesan. Dengan refleks aku menepuk bahunya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia hanya mengangguk dan kembali menegak _beer_nya hingga tandas.

"Kau lihat namja yang sedang berjalan kemari?" aku menganggukkan kepala. "Dia kekasihku," aku membulatkan mataku saat namja itu menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman bersahabat dengan matanya yang besar. "Mungil ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa dengan suara menggelegar. Aku mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Do Kyungsoo," ujarnya dengan ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Zhang Yixing."

Niatku, aku ingin menghampiri Sehun tapi..

GREP!

TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Seseorang menjanggal lenganku dan membawaku keluar dari ruang pesta. Dan berhenti disebuah ruang besar yang berisi meja-meja melingkar dengan serbet putih yang menutupinya. Aku tebak ini adalah tempat jamuan para tamu karena di ujung kanan terdapat meja prasmanan yang baru saja akan disiapkan.

Ah! Aku lupa menjelaskan sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku sedang berada di sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga Wu. Aku tidak diundang tapi Sehun memintaku datang untuk berkenalan dengan keluarganya. Salah satu keluarganya adalah seseorang yang membawaku kabur.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ujarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah tidak jauh denganku yang bernafas dengan putus-putus. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kris.. dia orang yang menarikku dan baru saja menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" ujarnya dengan keras kepala. "Aku akan memberitahu orang tuaku kalau kau itu kekasihku," ujarnya dengan berapi-api. Aku heran, apa cinta itu memang membuat semua orang buta ya? Satu lagi, kenapa dia sebegitu inginnya aku menjadi kekasihnya?

"Tapi aku kekasih Sehun."

Entah apa yang ada di otaknya. Tiba-tiba tangannya melayang dan—

PLAK!

Tes!

—menamparku. Aku hanya bisa mengusap sudut bibir kananku yang sobek dan air mata kananku yang keluar. Air mataku keluar efek dari rasa perih yang dia berikan. Sial~ aku berdarah lagi.

"Kau kekasihku!" raungnya dengan kesal. Dia melangkah mendekatiku mencekram kedua bahuku. Berat tubuhnya membuatku mundur dan bersandar disebuah tembok yang menjulang tinggi. "Kau itu milikku," desisnya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi tapi kedua tanganku meraba sesuatu yang ada di atas meja. Sebuah sendok dengan ujung yang membulat dan tumpul.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku tahu dia akan menciumku karena nafasnya menapar wajahku dengan lembut. Tapi sebelum itu..

DUG!

KREK!

"AKHT!" Erangnya dengan keras. Aku melangkah menjauh darinya. Dia memegang pinggangnya dengan wajah kesakitan. "Kau!" geramnya dengan mata menyalang. Aku melempar sendok tepat di belakang kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat. Membuatnya menunduk dan mengelus bagian kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman sinis terukir dibibirku.

Kau tahu? Aku baru saja menendang tulang keringnya dan menusukkan sendok di pinggangnya dengan keras. Sendok itu tidak akan tembus dibadannya namun cukup membuat tulangnya sedikit bergeser. Tidak akan serius, karena nanti juga tulang itu akan bergeser ke tempat yang semestinya.

"Apa ini yang kau lakukan kepada orang yang kau cintai?" tanyaku dengan nada sarkasme. Dia tidak menjawab namun masih menatapku dengan garang. "Kalau iya, betapa cintanya kau pada Luhan."

Matanya membulat dan mulutnya tergagap untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk mengambil serbet untuk menghentikan pendarahan di ujung bibirku yang tidak juga mengering.

"I-itu—" dia tampak mencari kata-kata yang tepat tapi sepertinya dia menyerah dan menatapku dengan sebuah tawa mengejek. "Kau tahu, sahabatmu sendiri berusaha untuk membencimu?" aku hanya mengangguk dengan tenang. Jadi? "Kau masih menganggapnya sahabat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat," biarkan sang naga besar dihadapanku terus menatapku dengan terkejut. "Sebuah informasi singkat untukmu, kenapa Luhan tidak bisa menjauh dariku," kini dia menatapku waspada saat aku memainkan sebuah pisau makan ditanganku. Matanya membulat saat aku mengangkat pisau itu tinggi—

"DIA KAKAKKU! BRENGSEK!"

GREP!

PRANG!

**LAGI,** seseorang memelukku dari belakang membuat pisau yang ada ditangan kiriku jatuh dengan suara nyaring karena berbenturan dengan lantai yang terbuat dari marmer. Orang itu menutup mataku dengan telapak tangan lebarnya Dengan seenaknya dia membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap serbet yang ada ditanganku sudah penuh oleh darahku sendiri. Lukanya sangat lebar dan membuat darah yang keluar juga lebih banyak.

"Darahnya banyak sekali," serunya dengan khawatir. Dia menatap serbet dan ujung bibirku bergantian. "Jangan bilang kau pengidap—"

"Hemophilia," matanya tiba-tiba menggelap dan menatap Kris dengan tajam. "Sudahlah—" tapi namja di hadapanku ini malah mendatangi Kris yang masih terduduk sambil memegang pinggangnya dengan tangan mengepal. "SEHUN!" teriakku sambil menarik tangannya. Dia menatapku dengan tajam dan aku membalas tatapannya tidak kalah tajam. "Aku bisa kehabisan darah."

Konyol, tapi perkataanku ini membuatnya menarik tanganku dan meninggalkan Kris yang menatap kami dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini Zhang Yixing yang pernah kau ceritakan?" tanya yeoja separuh baya dengan senyum menular. Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan senang. "Bibirmu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir yang melihat sudut bibirku tertempel plester mungil. Mendadak aku bingung dengan alasan yang sudah aku buat sendiri. "Jangan bilang kau menciumnya terlampau agresif!" serunya sambil memukul lengan Sehun.

Mataku membulat saat Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Sekilas aku menatap Kris yang duduk tak jauh dari kami. Memeperhatikan kami dengan lekat. Yah~ kami sedang berada disebuah ruang keluarga Wu yang sangat luas, saking luasnya malah membuatku malas menjelasakannya. Dan kami lebih memeilih berdiri dari pada duduk disalah satu sofa yang terlampau lebar dan luas.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang!" keluhnya dengan kesal. Aku hanya meringis kecil sambil mencubit pinggang Sehun. Yang aku cubit hanya mengeluh pura-pura kesakit.

"Apa yang anak muda jaman sekarang lakukan?" kini namja paruh baya yang mendatangi kami. Aku hanya bisa menatap namja dihadapanku dengan terperangah. Sehun lebih mirip dengan ibunya sedangkan Kris lebih mirip pada ayahnya. Jadi Chanyeol mirip siapa?

"Campuran dari ayah dan ibu kami," bisik Chanyeol tepat dibelakangku yang membuatku terlonjak kaget dan memeluk lengan Sehun dengan erat. Makhluk ini apa bisa membaca pikiranku? Dia tertawa terlampau nyaring membuat sang ibu menutup mulut anaknya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hei!" seru pria paruh baya tadi dengan keras. "Apa maksudmu dari 'dasar anak muda jaman sekarang'?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Rahasia," ujar penyandang nama Nyonya Wu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan Sehun. Aku hanya bisa tercengang dengan aksi mereka. "Kris! Kenapa kau hanya duduk saja, mana kekasihmu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. "Kau dilangkahi oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun."

"Sudah direbut seseorang," ujar Kris kalem sambil menatapku dengan tajam. Aku lebih memilih mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol dibandingkan ikut bergabung dengan keluarga Wu yang sedang berkumpul.

"Wuah! Siapa?" tanya ibunya dengan penasaran. Sepertinya sifat Chanyeol diturunkan oleh ibunya. Tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya—

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku," ujar Sehun dengan entengnya. Dan aku ingin sekali menendang namja yang sedang memeluk pinggangku dengan sebelah lengannya. Dia menarik pinggangku agar menghadap keluarganya. Baru kali ini aku menjadi serba salah memandang semua orang yang sedang menatapku dengan terperangah. "Ada yang keberatan?"

"…"

"Tidak ada?" tanyanya lagi. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarnya pulang," ujarnya sambil membalikkan badan kami. Dan meninggalkan keluarganya, aku bahkan belum sempat berpamitan kepada orang tuanya.

"Jika aku keberatan?!" tanya Kris dengan suara yang terdengar ingin berteriak. Kami menghentikan langkah kami.

Dengan sebuah senyuman kecil Sehun berkata. "Kau sudah terlambat **ge**," dia mengatakannya dengan menekan kata ge.

"Apa karena Baekhyun kau melakukan ini?" kini Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kris dengan tajam. "Kau marah karena Baekhyun lebih memilihku?" tanyanya dengan senyuman licik. Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan memohon dan kembali menatap Kris. "Tapi lihat, Baekhyun kini lebih memilih Jongdae."

"Bukan—"

"Oh! Apa perlu aku ingatkan padamu, beberapa hari yang lalu kekasihmu bahkan melihatmu dengan Baekhyun sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' di ruang dance?" tangan Sehun bergetar. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kini nafasnya memburu. Aku tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi..

"Cukup," gumamku sambil menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar. Dia tidak membalas tatapanku tapi membalas genggaman tanganku. "Aku tidak tahu masa lalumu," bisikku agar tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun kecuali Sehun. "Tapi aku percaya padamu."

Refleks Sehun menatapku yang sedang menatapnya. Aku berusaha memberikannya ketenang hanya dari tatapanku. Dan selalu berhasil. Dia hanya diam saat aku memberikannya sebuah senyuman singkat.

"Maaf membuat suasana tidak menyenangkan," ujarku dengan senyuman bersalah. Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum memaklumi. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua, tapi maaf kami harus kembali pulang." Aku membungkukan badanku dan menarik tangan Sehun yang masih saja menatapku.

"Yixing"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

BUAGH!

Lukaku yang sudah mengering kini kembali terbuka. Dihantam dengan kepalan tangan ditempat yang sama membuat lukaku semakin melebar dan terasa lebih sakit. Aku menatap orang yang menonjokku dengan heran.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Kris?!" geramnya dengan murka bahkan kepalan tangannya kembali melayang. Aku hanya memejamkan mata tapi kepalan itu tidak juga mendarat.

"Cukup!" ujar seorang namja berkulit tan dengan tenang. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya sambil menghempas kepalan tangan orang yang tadi menonjokku.

"Kau! Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau mengatakan aku itu kakakmu hah?!" kini aku melihat air mata kakakku keluar. Dia terisak dengan tubuh bergetar. "Belum cukup kah dengan Sehun?!" tanyanya dengan tajam. "Kau juga ingin mengambil Kris?!"

"Kau kenapa?!" kini Jongin membentak Luhan dengan keras. Beberapa orang menatap kami dengan heran karena kami sedang berada di lorong kampus.

"Apa kau sebegitu cintanya pada Kris?" tanyaku dengan nanar. Kini darah masuk ke dalam mulutku membuatku mau tidak mau mengecap rasa anyir. "Setahuku kakakku itu pintar kenapa menjadi sebegini bodohnya hanya karena seorang namja?"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" raung Luhan masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Dan kau tidak akan mengerti!" aku manatapnya dengan sama hancurnya. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya—" namun sekejap kemudian dia menatapku dengan terkejut.

"Aku tahu rasanya ge," ujarku dengan air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. "Jika kau ingin membandingkan keadaan kita," Luhan menatapku dengan tergagap. "Kau masih bisa mendapatkannya sedangkan aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Xing—"

"Kau masih bisa mendapatkan Kris walau pun itu hanya 1% kemungkinan," aku tersenyum kecil padanya dengan air mata mengalir. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa, karena dia pernah berada satu struktur keluarga denganku," Luhan menggelengkan kepala dengan tubuh bergetar memintaku untuk berhenti. "Kau tahu? Meski orang tua kami sudah bercerai, kami tidak akan pernah bersama,"

"…"

"Kau tahu kenapa ge? Karena meski ada mantan istri, tidak ada mantan kakak dalam sebuah tatanan kekeluargaan meski pun dia hanya kakak tiriku," aku mengusap darah yang sudah menetes ke atas lantai karena bercampur air mata. "Beruntung aku bertemu denganmu yang bisa aku sebut dengan kata **gege** tanpa beban sama sekali."

GREP!

Luhan kini memelukku dengan erat dengan terus menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Xing, darahmu!" seru Jongin dengan khawatir. Sedangkan Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajahku. Tepat saat dia menangkup wajahku mataku menangkap seseorang yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Tatapan yang mulai saat ini aku benci darinya. Saat Jongin ingin menutup lukaku dengan tisu, orang itu membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkanku.

Tidak! Aku tidak mau merasakah hal ini lagi!

Aku menepis tangan Jongin dan Luhan dan lebih memilih mengejarnya.

"Sehun!" Dengan keras aku menarik tangannya dan dengan sama kerasnya dia menepis tanganku. Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku saat dia berjalan menjauh dariku.

_Apa aku akan kembali lagi di balik tembok tebal? _

_Atau bahkan lebih tebal sampai tidak ada celah untuk orang masuk? _

_Baiklah, cukup Sehun saja yang sempat mampir.._

_Aku tidak mau merasakan hal ini lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau diingat-ingat..

Ibuku berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Aku sudah tahu kedua orang tuaku akan bercerai. Delapan belas tahun kami hidup bersama tidak ada pertengkaran hanya sebuah kekosongan. Sampai keduanya memilih bercerai. Dulu aku pikir cinta itu manis, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

Tapi ayahku benar, tidak ada yang benar-benar abadi di dunia ini kecuali kematian. Kekasihku berubah menjadi kakak tiriku. Ibunya menikah dengan ayahku. Jadi selama ini pun ayah sudah berselingkuh dengan seorang janda, ibu dari kekasihku.

Hancur?

Sampai menjadi debu malah..

Tapi aku sudah membuat sebuah tembok besar agar tidak bisa hancur lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung?" tegurku dengan heran karena melihatnya sedang merapihkan baju-bajunya yang dia masukkan ke dalam koper. Dia hanya tersenyum melihatku yang kebingungan. "Kau mau kemana hyung?"_

"_Apa kau sudah sebegitu terbiasa memanggilku hyung?" tanyanya dengan senyum miris. Aku hanya diam terpaku saat tangannya mengambil koper dan menyeretnya melewati tubuhku. _

"_Kau mau kemana?"_

"_Ke tempat dimana aku bisa melupakanmu," ujarnya dengan tenang setenang air yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. "Ke tempat dimana aku bisa berperan sebagai kakakmu tanpa harus menatapmu."_

_Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya yang menarik koper. "Berapa presentase kita bisa kembali bersama?" demi Tuhan! Aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Aku hanya ingin dia berada di sisiku. Itu saja, tapi tidak untuknya. Dia tidak mau melihatku sebagai adiknya._

"_0,0%" perkataannya membuatku melepas cengkramanku dan membiarkannya pergi. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dunia memang begitu egois hanya karena kata cinta. Meski kedua orang tua kami tahu kami sepasang kekasih. Mereka tidak peduli. Tapi mungkin kami lebih egois karena sesama namja seharusnya tidak saling mencintai.

Sampai akhirnya..

"_Maafkan ibu Xing, kami sudah tidak saling mencintai."_

Perkataan itu membuatku sadar. Cinta memang tidak abadi. Tapi ayahku sempat deperesi dengan hubungan percintaannya.

"_Kalau ayah tidak menikahinya, mungkin kau dan Joonmyeon sudah bersama."_

Mungkin.. Meski Joonmyeon bukan lagi kakakku, kami tetap tidak bisa bersama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian ayahku membawa dua namja ke dalam rumah kami dan memperkenalkannya sebagai—

"_Xing, dia Kim Heechul dan anaknya Lu Han," ujar ayahku dengan ragu saat memperkenalkan seorang namja manis yang memandangku dengan bersahabat. "Mungkin kau akan sedikit terkejut, ayah akan menikahinya dan Lu Han akan menjadi kakak tirimu."_

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_._

Mungkin karena trauma dengan seorang yeoja membuatnya mengikuti langkah anaknya untuk menyimpang. Dia bertemu dengan Kim Heechul, ayah dari Lu Han, sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu kenapa Lu Han masih memakai marga ayahnya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kini ibuku Zhang Heechul mau menikah dengan seorang Zhang Hangeng. Karena aku merasa Zhang Heechul lebih pandai memasak dan cerewet aku nobatkan dia menjadi seorang ibu. Dan ayahku kini benar-benar mencintai ibuku.

Cinta itu aneh..

Gila, aku tertawa keras dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Aku mengusap wajahku sendiri masih sambil tertawa. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku disebuah pohon besar yang bertekstur kasar dengan wajah menengadah menatap langit sore yang tertutup oleh daun rindang.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap bisa menghilang. Dahiku berkerut karena aku merasa dedaun terlalu rampat untuk membuatnya terasa gelap. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku menemukan wajahnya sedang menatapku. Dia berdiri dengan membungkuk seolah sedang mengamatiku. Setelahnya aku merasakan rasa yang sempat menghilang dari bibirku.

Dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku tanpa berusaha untuk melumatnya. Rasanya aku ingin melumer, saat kedua tangannya menarik pinggangku untuk berdiri. Dan aku semakin lemas saat bibirnya kini bersanding dileherku. Tempat paling sensitive yang aku punya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aahn… _Stop it_~" desahku dengan putus asa. Entah sudah keberapa ini. Tiga? Empat? Atau Lima? Tubuhku sudah remuk dengan seseorang diatasku yang terus bergerak dengan frustasi. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing saat dia memanjakan juniorku dengan ibu jari terus menekan kepala juniorku. Dia akan melepaskannya saat dia akan keluar seperti..

"Arght!" erangku dengan keras. Dan dia akhirnya berguling kesamping tubuhku dengan kedua tangan memelukku dengan posesif. Butuh usaha keras melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuhku. Tubuhku sudah benar-benar kehilangan tenaga tapi aku tidak mau terus-terusan ada ditempat ini.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya yang melihatku mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. "Ini sudah tengah malam," aku sontak menatap jam dinding. _Good!_ Aku tidak pingsan padahal aku terus bermain dengannya selama lima jam _non stop_.

Aku mencoba menghempas tangannya yang mencekram lenganku. Saat aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Aku malah menemukannya sedang mengocok juniornya sendiri. Betapa nistanya namja ini. Aku semakin memberontak saat benda itu sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk pinggangku dan membawaku duduk di perutnya. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan horror. Nafasnya memburu dengan menatapku lapar. Dan aku hanya bisa mengerang pasrah dengannya.

Dia tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan mengangkat pantatku. Masing-masing telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengocok lubang pantatku deng perlahan. Dan aku hanya bisa merintih dengan kedua tangan meremas bahunya.

"Mau sampai kapan?!" erangku saat benda tumpul itu kembali mencoba menerobos tubuhku. Lagi, saat kepala juniornya sudah masuk dia kan menekan pahaku dengan keras. "SEHUN!" teriakku dengan lantang. Meski ini kebiasaannya tapi aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

"Apa aku harus terus terusan melakukan ini, agar kau mau memanggil namaku?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan tatapan dinginnya. Aku mencoba terlepas dari benda itu secepat yang aku bisa tapi dengan sama cepatnya kedua tangannya menahan pinggangku. Dengan perlahan dia kembali memasukkan sepertiga juniornya ke dalam tubuhku.

"Berhenti!" erangku saat aku kembali menaikan tubuhku dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar ingin terlepas dan dia dengan cara yang sama menurunkan tubuhku dengan perlahan. Seolah meresapi juniornya yang keras membelai dindingku dengan perlahan. "Sial!" seruku dengan kesal.

Dia langsung menegakkan badannya mempermudahku untuk kembali lolos tapi dengan mudahnya dia kembali memasukkannya lebih dalam. "Xing~" rintihannya membuat tubuhku menegang. Dia menarik kepalaku untuk menciumnya. Setiap tubuhku mencoba terlepas darinya dengan lebih cepat maka dia akan memasukkan juniornya dengan lebih lamban. Aku kembali melengguh saat lidahnya bermain di putingku yang mencuat.

Sialnya, caraku ini malah menjadi pola dalam permainannya. Setiap juniornya masuk dengan sempurna dengan refleks aku akan menjauh hingga menyisakan kepala juniornya dan setelahnya aku akan menurunkan pantatku dengan perlahan, merintih demi merasaka benda tumpul itu kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Tubuhku bergetar saat merasakan juniornya semakin membengkak di dalam tubuhku. Aku terjerat dalam tatapannya yang dalam. Dia menahan kedua tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuhnya. Aku ingin menutup matanya saat dia tampak menikmati tubuhku yang terus bergerak naik dan turun tanpa perlu dipaksa lagi. Kini aku merasakan juniorku ikut mengeras saat berbenturan dengan perutnya.

"AKH!"

Sehun selalu sadar dengan keadaanku. Dengan sekali hentakan dia memutar tubuhku menjadi memunggunginya dengan junior yang masih menancap di dalam pantatku. Aku merasa perutku melilit saking sakitnya. Dia kini menarik punggungku untuk bersandar di dadanya. Tubuhku terus melakukan ritme yang sama naik dan turun terkadang dia membantuku untuk melakukannya. Dia menjambak rambutku untuk mendongak dan aku kembali mendapatkan lidahnya berputar di daerah leher dan punggungku. Aku bukan merintih dan mendesah keras karena dia menghisap kulit pundakku hingga berwarna merah. Tidak hanya itu, tapi kini tangan kirinya memilih putingku sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai juniorku dengan gerakan terlampau cepat.

Nafasku memburu, punggungku terasa terbakar, dan akalku entah pergi kemana. Awalnya aku ingin kabur dari tempatnya dan sekarang aku malah menikmati perlakuannya. Meski tubuhku melemas dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh kami. Kami tetap tidak akan berhenti. Erangan rintihan terus menggema di kamarnya sampai akhirnya tubuhku bergetar dan mendahuluinya mengeluarkan cairan. Aku sudah tidak bisa berteriak hanya bisa merintih dengan tangan mencekram lengan kana Sehun yang terus mengkocok juniorku. Tidak lama kemudian dia menemui puncaknya dengan menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam tubuhku. Dan akhirnya aku benar-benar ambruk dalam dekapannya.

Dia membaringkan tubuhku dengan lengannya sebagai bantal. Aku merapatkan tubuhku padanya saat udara AC menyapa tubuhku. Dengan tangan lain dia menyelimuti tubuh kami dengan selimut tebal berwarna hijau lumut.

"Kau hampir membuatku pingsan," ujarku dengan lemah. Mataku masih terjaga saat dia mengecup dahiku danmembisikkan sesuatu. "Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau mau menginap sampai pagi disini," aku memukul dadanya tanpa tenaga sama sekali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan berat hati aku membuka kelopak mataku saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus wajahku. Namja yang biasanya berwajah dingin kini akhirnya menatapku dengan lembut. Membuatku memeluknya dengan erat. Dan dia malah tertawa dengan kelakuanku.

"Kau pergi dengan langkah cepat lalu datang dengan tiba-tiba," gumamku dengan suara serak. "Menepis tangaku dengan kasar lalu menyetubuhiku dengan lebih kasar lagi," aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Akhirnya aku kembali merasakan tangannya mengelus lembut rambutku dengan lembut. "Aku hanya ingin kau melupakan Kim Joonmyeonmu itu," ujarnya dengan nada datar. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapatkan sebuah kecupan singkat. "Jangan tersenyum saat kau ingin menangis."

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya meski dia terkadang mengatakan cintanya padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Menghindar? Dasar..

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?" tanyanya sambil menarik daguku.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi aku takut kehilanganmu." Dia tampak tidak puas dengan perkataanku. "Jangan ucapkan cinta jika masih ragu."

Sehun tampak menatapku seperti meminta maaf. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum atau terbiasa untuk tersenyum dan mencoba sedikit menegakkan tubuhku untuk mengecup bibirnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak hanya sebuah kecupan karena dia menahan leherku untuk memperdalam dan menerobos mulutku dengan lidahnya. Dia yang bisa membuatku melupakan segala hal hanya dengan sebuah ciuman mabukan.

Pada intinya aku akan selalu meragukan perasaan dan ucapan cintanya padaku..

Mungkin aku sudah tidak percaya dengan kata cinta..

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for read this fanfic :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Awalnya emang mau dibikin 2KL, tapi kok lama-lama malah jadi bener-bener crack yah? Hahahaha

.

.

.

Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku. Rasa sakit yang biasanya kau sembunyikan dengan rapih. Saat aku berpaling darimu atau saat aku mengecewakanmu. Kau hanya perlu bercerita dan mungkin aku hanya akan berusaha untuk memahami. Bukankah, akan terasa adil jika kita sama-sama mengerti?

.

.

.

Title : Coma (Chap 5)

Cast : Zhang Yixing

Wu Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Other: Kim Jongin

Lu Han

Kris Wu

Kim Joonmyeon

Wu Chanyeol aka Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pov~

"Apa mataku bermasalah?" tanyanya dengan frustasi. Jongin hanya memutarkan kedua matanya dengan malas. Aku? Seperti biasa aku hanya diam, kenapa dia harus kaget melihat dua orang namja saling berciuman. Oke, itu memang aneh tapi.. dia bahkan sudah melihatku melakukan hal yang **lebih** dari ini bersama **seseorang**.

"Siapa?"

"Luhan dan.." aku memandangnya dengan heran. Dia masih mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang dan memfokuskan matanya. "Jangan bilang itu Minseok," ujar Yixing dengan horror. Aku bahkan heran dengan nada yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. "Dia cocok juga jadi dominan."

"Hm?" gumamku tidak mengerti. Luhan? Ah! Kakak tirinya itu kan? Yang katanya mirip denganku? Aku rasanya ingin tertawa melihatnya menjadi seorang seme?

"Sudahlah! Ayo masuk!" seru Jongin dengan kesal. Tapi Yixing tampak ragu-ragu untuk masuk, dia malah menyeret tanganku yang padahal hanya mengantarnya masuk ke dalam apartement Chanyeol.

"JONGIN! YIXING! AH! ADA SEHUN JUGA!"

Seruan Chanyeol tampak terlalu keras membuat kedua orang yang sedang berada di dunianya sendiri terganggu. Luhan sontak menatap kami dengan kesal. Yixing merenggut dibelakang tubuhku menghindar dari tatapan tajam Luhan. Tapi sedetik kemudian—

"YA TUHAN! YIXING!" serunya dengan suara menggelegar. Membuat kami menatapnya dengan kaget. "Kau kemana saja hah?!" tanyanya dengan berapi-api pertanda dia sangat marah besar. Dia menatapku dengan tajam seolah saat ini matanya akan menusuk mataku. "Kau! Jangan sekali-kali lagi menculik Yixing!" ujarnya sambil menyeret Yixing dari belakang tubuhku.

"Luhan—" gumam Yixing serba salah karena kembali ditatap dengan tajam oleh namja imut di hadapannya. Dia lumayan imut kan? Kalau cantik, jelas Yixing lebih cantik.

"Kau tidak sopan memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel gege."

Yixing menatapnya dengan terperangah. Terlalu terkejut sampai membuatnya berjalan mundur sampai membentur dadaku. Dan aku hanya memeluknya dari belakang menyelubunginya dengan rengkuhanku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Apa selama seminggu ini, terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. Luhan dan Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kau terlalu lama di culik oleh Sehun," gumam Jongin yang kini duduk disamping Minseok. Namja berpipi gempal itu hanya menatap kami dengan bingung tetapi wajahnya tetap tersenyum. Seolah menikmati sebuh tontonan.

"_Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated_."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai _Confucius_?" tanya Yixing penuh dengan nada menyindir. Tubuhnya yang ada didekapanku sepertinya terlihat nyaman dan tidak mau keluar. Luhan tiba-tiba menatap Yixing dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Hm? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama seminggu penuh?" tanya Luhan curiga. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis sedangkan Yixing dia malah tertawa kecil. "Wah! Wah! Wah! Adikku sayang coba kau ceritakan pada gege tercintamu ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk bersama Kyungsoo di salah satu sofa yang terpisah dengan sekelompok ahli kimia. Chanyeol, Yixing, Luhan, Jongin, Minseok dan Kris.

"Dia tidak akan kabur," sahut Kyungsoo dengan menahan tawa. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu seposesif ini."

Aku menatapnya yang seolah menikmati kekasihnya yang sedang bercanda dengan yang lain. Kedua kakakku yang berbeda. Yang satunya terlalu dingin dan yang satunya terlalu hangat.

"Kapan kalian selesai dari perang dingin?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian.

Siapa yang mau berdamai dengan namja angkuh sepertinya? Namja yang merasa semua dunia pasti berpihak padanya. Kyungsoo menatapku dengan heran karena melihatku mendengus dengan kasar. Perkataannya membuatku menatap kakak pertamaku. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapannya. Dia.. kenapa dia tidak memperhatikan Yixing malah menatap—

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yixing menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur takut. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku saat dia berjalan mundur dan mencoba membuka pintu apartemenku. Terkunci._

"_Boleh aku menculikmu?" tanyaku lagi tapi dia malah memandangku dengan waspada. Aku masih duduk di sofa kesukaanku dan memandangnya yang berjalan berkeliling apartemenku. Terimakasih pada ayahku yang memilih apartemenku di lantai lima belas. _

"_Oke, tadi kau mengajukan pertanyaankan?" tanyanya dengan frustasi. Aku mengangguk. "Kalau aku bilang tidak__—__" aku menggelengkan kepala. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?" frustasi menderanya dan aku menikmatinya yang kini duduk dihadapanku. Lagi-lagi dia membuat tembok kasat mata disekelilingnya._

"_Aku hanya minta kau untuk tinggal disini seminggu."_

"_Untuk?" _

"_Menemaniku, hanya satu minggu tanpa perlu keluar," dia tergagap dengan ideku. "Aku sudah menyiapkan persediaan makanan untuk seminggu," dia berjalan cepat ke arah lemari es dan lemari disekeliling dapur yang terisi penuh oleh makanan. "Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa film, game kalau kau suka, buku atau apa pun." _

"_Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."_

"_Kalau kau ingin menghubungi seseorang, silahkan.. barangmu adalah hakmu."_

"…"

"_Aku penculik yang sangat murah hati kan?" _

"_Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu ini, hm?" dia lebih memilih bersandar di dinding pemisah dapur dan ruang tengah. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada._

"_Kau, aku hanya ingin mengisinya dengan kau, kau dan kau sepanjang waktu."_

"_Kau berlebihan."_

"_Siapa yang peduli?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap namja berkulit gelap dengan heran dari kaca spion depan. Waktu aku mengantar mereka pulang, aku lihat dia hanya diam saja. Entah dia orangnya memang pendiam atau dia berusaha menutupi sesuatu. Aku melirik Yixing yang tampak menatap jalanan dengan hening. Tiba-tiba tanganku terangkat dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa?" dia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Saat lampu lalu lintas memunculkan warna merah, aku kembali mengamati namja yang kini duduk paling belakang dari kaca spion. Aku lihat dia berusaha menutup matanya dan menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan headset. Dia sedikit terganggu dengan keadaan penumpang tengah. Padahal mereka hanya sedang bercengkrama dengan posisi terlalu dekat. Minseok yang tampak bersandar di bahu Luhan.

Tanpa sadar aku terlalu lama menatapnya. Dan aku merasa Yixing juga memperhatikanku. Tapi saat mataku beralih menatap kekasihku, ternyata dia masih menatap jalanan dengan posisi yang sama. Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

"Xing"

"Hm?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin!" panggilku pada pemuda yang sendari tadi hanya mengaduk makanannya. Padahal sudah susah-susah Yixing membuatnya untuk kami bertiga. Aku, Luhan dan tentu Jongin. Entah sejak kapan Jongin pindah ke apartemen dan menyulap gudang menjadi kamarnya sendiri.

"Jongin!" panggil Yixing sambil mengusap bahu namja tan tersebut. Jongin langsung menatap Yixing dengan terkejut. "Apa masakanku tidak enak?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi?"

"Boleh aku tidur di kamarmu?" bukan jawaban dia malah memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat kami heran. Yixing tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepala. "Maaf lidahku terasa pahit."

"Kau merasa tidak enak badan?" tanyaku dengan kerutan di dahiku. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum lemah. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan berpamitan pada kami untuk tidur duluan. Kebiasaannya saat ini sebelum beranjak tidur mengecup pipi kekasihku terlebih dahulu dan mebisikkan sesuatu yang sampai sekarang tidak aku ketahui.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanyaku saat Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam lamar Yixing.

"Selamat malam."

"Hah?"

"Dia mengatakan selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku sebegitu menariknya sampai kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran dengannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Apa kau tidak takut Yixing marah?"

Ah— Yixing? Aku tidak tahu..

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa aku sadari, kini aku terlalu penasaran dengan namja berkulit tan ini. Dia berubah murung entah sejak kapan. Setahuku dia orang yang lumayan aktif. Dan saat ini aku hanya bisa menunggunya yang memonopoli ruang dance. Bergerak dengan gusar, frustasi, kesal, marah dan semua hal negative yang ada disekelilingnya.

BUGH!

Dia terduduk, entah karena jatuh terpeleset oleh keringatnya sendiri atau karena dia kelelahan. Semenit kemudia dia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tubuh bergetar. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun. Sampai akhirnya—

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Kekasihku datang dengan langkah berlari, menghampiri Jongin yang langsung memeluknya. Tidak ada suara isak tangis, jadi aku bingung dia menangis atau tidak. Tapi saat Yixing membisikkan sesuatu. Kini bukan suara isak tangis tapi suara sengau Jongin yang medominasi. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang oleh tubuh Yixing.

"H.. Hyung~" Yixing bergumam sebagai jawaban. "A..ak.. AKH! BRENGSEK!"

Hanya dari suara tangisan dan teriakannya yang frustasi, Aku mengerti dia lelah, marah, kecewa dan— putus asa. Tapi aku tidak mengerti alasannya. Saat aku beralih menatap Yixing, ternyata pemuda itu sedang menatapku melalui pantulan cermin besar yang ada disekeliling kami.

Tanpa sadar aku menyadari satu hal, aku terlalu memperhatikan namja tan ini tanpa peduli pada kekasihku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nanti kau bosan, jika melihatku terlalu sering," ujarnya sambil membuka lemari es untuk mengambil minuman kaleng. "Lalu kau akan penasaran dengan namja lain dan berpaling dariku."_

_Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak setuju. Siapa yang bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. _

"_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, sayang."_

"_Kalau aku berpaling darimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" entah kenapa aku mendadak menjadi keringat dingin menunggu jawabannya._

"_Aku akan melepaskanmu," ujarnya dengan santai sambil menungkan minuman kaleng itu ke dalam gelas. Kebiasaannya yang baru aku ketahui. Dia memunggungiku dan aku sadar bahunya terlalu sempit untuk ukaran seorang namja. _

"_Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan kecewa, _

"_Buat apa mempertahankan orang yang tidak mau ditahan," aku berjalan menghampirinya. Memutar bahunya hanya dengan salah satu tanganku. Dia memandangku dengan senyuman kecil dan aku menatapnya dengan dingin._

"_Kenapa kau pasrah begini?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit meninggi. _

"_Apa aku harus menamparmu? Menangis? Memohon padamu?" seperti biasa tidak ada nada intimidasi dari suaranya. Tapi dia seolah mengintimidasiku. "Bukannya aku pasrah tapi aku sudah terbiasa untuk mengalah."_

"_Bisa aku minta satu hal?" _

"_Apa?"_

"_Tolong ingatkan aku jika aku mulai melupakanmu," dia tertawa terlampau nyaring membuatku menatapnya dengan heran. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menatapku dengan hangat. Dia menjinjitkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibirku dengan kilat._

"_Aku tidak bisa berjanji, sayang."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku melangkah maju menatap namja di hadapanku dengan lekat. Sedangkan dia menatapku dengan tatapan ragu dan bingung. Namja tan itu hanya diam saat kedua tanganku mencekram kedua bahunya. Bahkan saat aku mencoba untuk mempesempit jarak wajah kami.

Saat bibirku hendak bertemu dengan bibirnya. Tubuhku mendadak membeku. Bukan ini—

"Yixing baru saja hendak masuk," ujarnya dengan wajah menyesal. Bukan menyesal lebih tepatnya tidak nyaman. "Kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu?"

"…"

"Kau mengejar Yixing-hyung untuk mengejar obsesimu atau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Aku melepas cengkramanku dipundaknya dan memilih untuk mengejar Yixing. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya tanpa bisa mengejarnya. Dia tampak terlalu kokoh untukku. Sempat aku berpikir jika dia akan meninggalkan ruangan dance ini sambil berlari yang aku temukan dia malah berjalan terlampau santai. Seolah tidak ada beban.

SRET

Kakiku masih saja membeku saat melihat seorang Kris menarik lengan kekasihku. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tanganku saat melihat Kris memeluknya. Yixing bahkan tidak mencoba untuk terlepas malah menepuk punggung kakak sulungku.

Entah apa yang mereka katakan. Karena aku melihat Kris pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yixing yang melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya bisa mendengar gaung suara tawa Yixing.

"Sehuna!" seru Yixing saat dia membalikkan badan dan menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia berjalan mendekatiku tanpa menghilangkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Kau melihatnya tadi?" tanyanya dengan tenang. Aku mengangguk dengan kaku. "Dia hanya meminta maaf."

"Kenapa kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Hm?" dia memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak berpikir. "Mencoba untuk terhindar dari kesalah pahaman."

"Kau melihatku melakukan sesuatu dengan Jongin?"

"Ya."

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

"Jika kau mau bercerita aku akan—"

"Kau ingin atau tidak?" ulangku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dariku. "Aku penasaran kenapa orang itu terus menatapnya."

"Obsesimu tidak menghilang rupanya," ujarnya sambil tertawa. Aku menikmatinya saat dia tertawa tapi ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kata-katanya barusan. "Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala membuatnya menganggukan kepala.

"Apa kau sakit hati?" tanyaku.

"Iya," ujarnya dengan singkat. "Karena aku masih punya hati."

"Tapi kenapa kau hanya diam."

"Karena aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap sosok tinggi yang hampir menyerupaiku. Atau lebih tepatnya aku memang sedikit mirip dengannya yang sedang melihat kekasihku bersama namja tan. Tidak seperti biasanya, kini kekasihku meletakkan kepalanya dibahu namja tan itu.

Mereka merupakan pasangan yang lumayan cocok. Kini bahkan keduanya menepati apartemen yang sama. Sang namja tan pun sering tidur di kamar yang sama dengan kekasihku. Betapa hebatnya mereka, bisa menjadi sepasang teman sekaligus sepasang dancer yang akan mengikuti lomba.

"Apa yang membuat tatapanmu teralihkan?" tanyaku pada kakak sulungku yang masih betah menatap kedua namja yang menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Kakakku menatapku sekilas dan kembali beralih menatap keduanya. "Apa yang kau temukan darinya?"

"Peran yang sama."

Aku tidak melanjutkan pertanyaanku karena tiba-tiba keduanya tampak beranjak berdiri dan mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Yixing sepertinya pulang ke apartemennya sedangkan Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam kampus. Jarak taman dan kampus fakultas mereka tidak terlalu jauh, berbanding terbalik dengan jarak fakultasku.

Entah kenapa kakiku langsung berjalan mengikuti Yixing bukan Jongin yang selama ini membuatku penasaran. Tanpa berpamitan dahulu aku meninggalkan kakakku sendirian yang juga mengikuti namja lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Yixing dengan nyaring saat aku hendak mengetuk apartemennya. "Bisakah kalian melakukannya di kamar?" tanyanya dengan suara erangan frustasi. "Ge!" raungnya dengan kencang. Aku perlu menunggu beberapa saat sampai aku tidak mendengar teriakan frustasi dan protes yang saling bersahutan.

Tanganku terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tapi disaat yang sama seseorang membuka pintunya dari dalam. Lu Han, dia menatapku dengan heran.

"Sehuna?" dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengunjungi kekasihku, apa aku salah?" tanyaku dengan sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya barusan. Dia menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk membiarkanku masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa Yixing marah, kedua namja ini pasti hampir bercinta di ruang tengah. Aku bisa melihat beberapa baju berserakan.

"Aku masih meragukanmu untuk menjadi seorang dominan," ujarku dengan terpukau. Aku bahkan melihat Minseok menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal milik Yixing. Aku tentu tahu itu miliknya karena aku juga sering menginap di apartemen yang menurutnya sangat kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya dengan nada tidak terima.

"Tidak cocok dengan wajahmu," ucapku dengan datar. Aku kembali menatapnya dan Minseok bergantian. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa banyak tanda merah di tubuh seorang Kim Minseok. "Tapi aku rasa, kau cukup agresif juga."

"Tsk! Urusi saja urusanmu," gumamnya sambil menarik lengan Minseok dan memberi sebuah celah diantara lipatan selimut. Wow, benar-benar fantastis, seorang Luhan memang agresif untuk menciptakan tanda merah sebanyak itu. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara desahan nyaring Minseok yang baru saja diseret Luhan ke dalam kamar.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Aku terdiam, memandang tubuhnya yang terbalut kaus longgar berwarna dasar abu-abu dengan corak abstrak berwarna merah dan kuning. "Jangan bilang kau sudah terangsang mendengar desahan kedua kakaku yang tidak memiliki moral."

Dia benar, celanaku memang menyempit. Mataku malah menatap tubuhnya dengan lapar. Apa bayanganku saja atau memang dia sedang menggodaku. Dia memakai celana terlampau pendek membuatku bisa melihat pahanya yang terekspos dengan menantang.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, Xing?" tanyaku dengan tatapan menggelap.

"Mungkin," jawabannya membuat sebelah alisku terangkat. "Karena nyatanya bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa mendengar desahan mereka."

"Apa aku boleh membuat kasurmu sedikit bergetar?" langkahku menuntunku untuk medekatinya. Dan dia masih berdiri diambang pintu seolah menungguku. "Tidak, mungkin aku akan membuat kasurmu rubuh."

Dia tidak menjawab apa pun malah berjalan mundur. Setiap aku mendekat dia akan memundurkan langkahnya. Saat aku sudah sampai diambang pintu kamarnya dia sudah duduk diatas kasur. Aku tahu dia sudah siap hanya dari tatapan matanya.

"Jadi?" ulangku lagi.

"Asalkan kau mau mengunci pintu kamarku."

Jawabnya membuat tubuhku dengan cepat menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Dia terkikik geli saat aku mendekatinya dengan langkah tegas dan terkesan terburu-buru. Yixing masih tertawa saat aku mendorong bahunya untuk tidur terlentang dengan kedua kakinya yang menjuntai di bawah kasur.

Tanpa basa-basi aku melumat bibirnya dengan agresif dan dia menyambutnya tidak kalah agresif. Kedua kakiku berada diantara kedua kakinya. Betapa rindunya aku dengan tubuhnya. Tanganku mengelus kedua pahanya dengan gerakan menggoda membuatnya mendesah di mulutku. Saat tangaku menyusup ke dalam kausnya, aku dapat merasakan kulitnya yang terasa hangat.

"Tanganmu dingin," lengguhnya disela ciuman kami. Dan suara lengguhan itu berubah menjadi sebuah rintihan tertahan saat aku menggesekan sesuatu yang menyembul di celanaku dengan sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya. Dia menahan erangannya dengan meremas rambutku.

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanyaku dengan parau dan dia menganggukan kepalanya. Aku melepas kaus yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menampakkan tubuh rampingnya yang terlampau putih. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi seorang pelukis yang hanya memiliki cat merah. "Memohonlah~" desahku saat aku kembali menggesekkan area vital kami.

"_Please~" _rintihannya membuat kedua tanganku mengangkat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya. "Ya!" serunya kaget saat mulutku melahap sesuatu yang ada diantara keduaa pahanya. Dia mengerang dengan keras saat aku menghisapnya dengan keras. Ini bukan kebiasaanku tapi aku ingin dia merasakannya.

"Berteriaklah dan buat suara Minseok dan Luhan lenyap," gumamku saat melihat wajahnya memerah.

Aku kembali melahap beda kaku itu. Cukup menyusahkan ketika sang empunya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dana ku perlu menahan kedua pahanya dengan keras. Dia terus mendesah dan mengerang yang terdengar erotis. Sampai akhirnya benda itu akan memuntahkan cairan aku berhenti.

"Kebiasaan!" erangnya sambil menendang pahaku. Saat tangannya mencoba meraih juniornya sendiri. Mungkin dia membutuhkan pelepasannya sesegera mungkin. Tapi tidak. "Sehun!" erangnya saat aku menarik kedua tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku untuk menjauh darinya. Dan dia menatapku dengan geram. Ada yang tersiksa disini. Tapi aku bukan namja yang jahat. Lihat, matanya terbelalak saat melihatku melepas semua pakaianku. Dan dia menegakkan badannya dengan susah payah saat aku melayani diriku sendiri. Matanya menatapku dengan bingung sedangkan aku sibuk mendesah karena kelakuanku sendiri.

"Ught!"

"_What are you doing?!_" tanyanya dengan sarkasme. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mendesah dari pada menjawab pertanyaannya. Tanganku terus bergerak memberikan sensasi bergejolak di dalam perutku. "_What are you want from me_?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia semakin gusar saat aku memintanya untuk tetap duduk. "_Come on beb!" _perintahnya dengan tatapan dingin. Aku terintimidasi oleh sosok namja yang biasanya berprilaku lembut.

Aku mendekat dan duduk dipangkuannya. Entah kenapa dia yang berkuasa.

"Cepat selesaikan!" perintahnya. Dan aku mengangkat pinggangku untuk—

"_Stop!_" serunya dan aku menatapnya dengan memohon. "Apa yang—"

"Aku ingin mencobanya," ujarku dengan yakin. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba mendorong tubuhku. "_Why?_"

"_It's so hurt!" _serunya dengan keras. Aku berlutu di depannya dengan tangan sibuk mengambil lube yang ada di kantung celana jeansku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kasur. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya tercengang saat aku melumuri lubangku sendiri degan lube. "Jangan!" tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dengan perlahan aku mulai memasuk-keluarkan jariku ke dalam lubangku sendiri. Rasanya sakit hingga membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri.

"Fuck!" keluhku.

"Lakukan seperti biasa," aku mendengar nada perintah darinya tapi aku menatapnya dengan memohon.

"Ah!" erangku saat aku menemukan titik sensitifku sendiri. Jadi ini rasanya.

Dia mencekram tanganku dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya!"

"Makannya aku ingin mencobanya!" aku mendorong tubuhnya dan merangkak diatas tubuhnya yang terlentang. Membuatku dengan mudah menahan tangannya dan menurunkan pinggangku untuk merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul di dalam tubuhku. "Sh*t!"

Saat aku berteriak kesakitan Yixing malah melengguh. Baru setengah dan sial aku tidak kuat lagi. Kini Yixing menatapku jauh lebih tajam dan marah.

"Pilih sekarang juga lanjutkan atau berhenti?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya membuatku hampir terjungkal seandainya jika tidak dia menahan tubuhku. "Aku sudah memperingatimu."

"Lanjut~" gumamku. Dan seperti apa yang biasa aku lakukan dia menekan pahaku dengan keras dan dalam membuatku melengguh terlampau keras. Meski rasanya tubuhku terbelah menjadi dua dengan punggung yang terbakar. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menahan nikmat saat juniornya semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Bergeraklah.." perintahnya dan aku melakukannya. Aku bisa merasakannya, juniornya terhimpit diantara dinding anusku. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun hanya aku yang bergerak. Mungkin dia marah. "Kau puas?" tanyanya dengan tangan mengelap keringat yang terus bercucuran dari pelipisku. Aku hanya diam melakukan tugasku untuk bergerak naik dan turun.

Mungkin sekarang dia mencoba menikmatinya. Membuat kami hanya mengeluarkan erangan erotis. Dia menggenggam juniorku dengan tangan lentiknya. Tubuhku tersentak kaget saat tangannya mengelus lubang juniorku.

"Please~" lirihku, Yixing mulai mengocok juniorku dan aku mulai mersakah getaran yang aneh saat juniornya menekan sesuatu. "Xing~" gumamku. Mungkin dia merasa kasihan dan akhirnya membantuku. Dia bergerak dengan cepat dan keras dengan mengangkat pinggulnya. Membuatku mendesah tidak karuan.

Tangannya yang lain menarik rambutku menuntutku untuk menciumnya. Bertarung lidah dengannya, saat benda tumpul itu menusuk dengan keras area erotisku, bibirku bergetar. Membuat Yixing benar-benar menjadi seorang dominan dalam permainan ini. Dan aku baru mengerti kenapa dia akan lebih dulu mengeluarkan cairan dibandingkan aku. Aku hanya bisa mengerang saat mengeluarkan cairanku. Dan beberapa menit kemudian dia baru keluar.

Dia menggodaku sama seperti aku menggodanya. Dia memperlakukanku sama seperti aku memperlakukannya. Saat aku kembali menemui pelepasanku aku menyebut namanya dan menemukan air mataku keluar. Dia terhempas ke atas kasur karena aku menindihnya.

"Kau puas?" tanyanya lagi. Dan aku lebih memilih memeluknya, aku malu untuk menangis di depannya. "Aku tahu kau itu keras kepala," ujarnya dan dengan perlahan dia mengangkat pinggangku untuk membebaskan juniornya. "Jelaskan padaku."

"Aku ingin merasakan rasa sakitmu juga," gumamku dari balik punggungnya. "Meski itu hanya diatas kasur." Diluar perkiraanku dia malah tertawa dengan keras mendengar pengakuanku.

"Kau polos sekali," ucapnya tanpa berniat untuk mengehentikan tawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau kenapa?" tanyaku saat melihatnya jalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Dia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan aku hanya menatapnya dari atas kasur. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menyetubuhimu nanti malam," candaku dan seketika dia berteriak dengan kesal dari kamar mandi._

_Dia masuk ke dalam kamar dengan pakaian kumplit. Meski itu tetap baju tidur. Aku rasa dia memakainya karena piama lebih longgar dari pada celana jeans. Dia keluar dari beranda dan menjongkokan dirinya menghadap beberapa tanaman yang aku tanam disana. _

_Bahkan saat aku selesai untuk mencuci muka. Dia masih dalam posisi terakhir yang aku lihat._

"_Bagaimana tubuhmu?" tanyaku dengan ragu._

_Dia menggumam dan mengeratkan selimut yang ada disekeliling tubuhnya. "Hm?" gumamnya dengan lirih._

"_Kau tahu, aku pasti melakukannya dengan kasar kan?" tanyaku. _

_Dia tetap tidak menatapku malah menarik selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya. "Itu__—__ sakit," keluhnya dengan suara mencicit._

_Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Sorry."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sebuah tangan merayap diatas dahiku. Membuatku mengeluh untuk membuka kelopak mataku. Aku rasa tadi aku bermimpi saat aku menculiknya selama seminggu.

"Ayo makan malam," ajaknya. Aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku dan menggeram setelahnya. "Aku tahu, itu pasti sangat sakit," ejeknya dan aku menatapnya dengan merajuk. "Oh! Ya Tuhan~ tanggung sendiri kekeras kepalaanmu itu!"

"Kau masih marah?" tanyaku dia menggelengkan kepala. "Ketika aku hampir menyerang Jongin?" tanyaku dengan ragu, Dia malah menghela nafas alih-alih menjawab.

"Setelah Baekhyun kau hampir melakukannya pada Jongin," perkataannya membuat tubuhku merasa tidak nyaman. "Pada saat dengan Jongin aku memilih keluar karena aku tidak mau melihat."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena rasanya akan jauh lebih sakit."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Mungkin."

Jawabannya membuatku merenggut kesal dan dia terkikik geli melihatku.

"Kenapa sifatmu menjadi uke seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan heran. Dan aku mengangkat bahuku dengan asal. "Kita perlu menjelaskan pada Luhan dan Minseok."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata tanya 'kenapa' akhir-akhir ini."

"Karena aku ingin penjelasan."

"Oke, jadi sekarang kau mau makan malam dimana?" aku mengerutkan dahi. "Disini atau aku menunggumu di meja makan."

Aku tidak mau dianggap lemah meski mungkin Luhan, Minseok atau Jongin akan menertawakanku yang berjalan dengan tertatih. "Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan keluar," ujarku dengan tangan menyibak selimut. Dia melangkah keluar tepat saat tubuh bugilku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jika aku memperlakukanmu seperti hyungku kepada Luhan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku saat Yixing sudah menceritakan tentang hubungan kakakku dengan kakaknya. Seorang Zhang Han atau Lu Han. Mencintai seseorang yang selalu menyiksanya._

"_Aku akan meninggalkanmu."_

"_Meski kau sudah cinta mati padaku?" _

_Dia tertawa terlampau keras hingga membuatku merasa dia akan menangis. _

"_Aku bahkan bisa merelakan orang yang aku cintai tanpa pernah melukaiku apa lagi jika orang itu melukaiku," aku menatapnya dengan kesal. Oh! Jangan bilang dia masih mencintai kakak tirinya. "Jangan membuat pertanyaan yang membuat dirimu sendiri marah."_

"_Kau masih mencintainya kan?" dia menghela nafas sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. _

"_Dia bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih," jawabnya dengan santai sambil melahap kripik kentang yang ada ditangannya. "Bagimana dengan Byun Baekhyun?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"_

"_Aku masih mencintainya," jawabku dan aku menemukan keterkejutan dimatanya namun dia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan sosokmu."_

"_Rakus!"_

Thank's for reading.. Ah! thank's for review too and sorry I can't reply it :(


	6. Chapter 6

Oke, ni cerita emang bikin bingung, jadi yah~ perlahan-lahan aja gak usah terburu-buru hehehe. Klaian kok gak ada yang pengen Kris pov. Kasian loh dia.. hahahahaha Jadi sekarang aku pengen nunjukin ada apa dengan Kris.

**Sebelumnya maaf gak ngasih tau, buat yang tulisannya miring alias (ctrl+I) itu flash back yah~**

.

.

.

.

.

Title : Coma (Chap 6)

Cast : Zhang Yixing

Wu Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Other: Kim Jongin

Lu Han

Kris Wu

Kim Joonmyeon

Wu Chanyeol aka Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin peran antagonis cocok untukku. Jahat, kejam dan tidak punya perasaan. Toh, siapa yang peduli dengan alasan sang antagonis? Dan itu berlaku untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris pov ~

.

.

.

Flash back~

_What the__—__hell?!_

_Aku menatap nyalang namja yang kini duduk disampingku, merenggut dengan tangan bergetar. Dia mencekram selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan terlampau keras membuat telapak tangannya memutih. Aku menatap nanar tubuhku yang ternyata tidak mengenakan apa pun._

"_Kau menjebakku?" gumamku dengan dingin. Dia menggelengkan kepala dengan keras berusaha untuk meyakinkanku. Tapi nyatanya aku lupa. Seingatku aku hanya meminum beer saat teman sekelasku mengajakku untuk berpesta dan entah kenapa aku berakhir di ranjang. Entah ranjang siapa dengan keadaan mengenaskan bersama seorang namja. Lu Han. Dia berusaha keluar turun dari ranjang dengan tertatih. _

_Ah__—__ aku rasa dia akan membenciku. Karena dia sama sekali tidak menatapku hanya menunduk untuk membersihkan tubuhnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku hampir mati berdiri saat namja mungil ini menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dia memintaku datang di sebuah café kecil ini untuk menyatakan cinta? Seharusnya dia membenciku karena insiden dulu. Aku menolak dengan halus berusah untuk tidak menyakitinya. Tapi nyatanya dia pasti sakit hati._

"_Apa karena kau tertarik dengan Yixing?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar._

_Namja berlesung pipi itu yah? Aku tidak tertarik tapi terlampau mencintainya. _

"_Kenapa?" tanya dengan air mata yang menggenang._

" _Entahlah, rasa cinta itu datang karena memang tidak ada alasan kan?" tanyaku._

_Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata benar-benar turun. Dengan tersenggal-senggal dia berkata. "Kau__—__ tidak akan mendapatkan Yixing," tangannya menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Apa sampai sebegitu sakitnya? "Aku lebih mencintaimu!" aku menatapnya dengan miris._

"_Han__—__"_

_Tiba-tiba dia tertawa dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Terlampau janggal untukku. Beberapa pengunjung di café ini menatap kami dengan heran sekaligus prihatin._

"_Apa pengorbananku belum cukup?" tanyanya dengan sarkasme. "Kau sudah menyentuh tubuku lalu dengan seenaknya meninggalkanku?" tubuhku mematung. Aku tahu aku menyetubuhinya tapi aku dalam keadaan mabuk. Bahkan aku lupa dengan kejadian waktu itu. "Jangan sampai Yixing mengetahuinya, ya kan?_

_Ah__—__ dia mengancamku. Cih, apa ini yang dia maksud Yixing tidak akan menerimaku?_

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan menantang. Aku meraih gelas yang sendari tadi aku diamkan. _

_GLEK_

_GLEK_

_GLEK_

l

l

l

l

_Dia tersenyum menyeringai. Saat aku meletakkan gelas dengan kasar. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhku memanas, terlampau panas. Ini__—_

"_Jangan bilang dulu kau menjebakku juga?" tanyaku dengan geram. Dia menggelengkan kepala._

"_Kalau sekarang, aku memang memasukkan sesuatu di dalam minumanmu," aku menatapnya dengan geram dan melangkah pergi dari café. Untung dia memilih café yang cukup dekat dengan apartemenku. Sialnya namja itu mengikutiku dari belakang dengan santai. Tidak mau dianggap aneh oleh orang lain aku lebih memilih menaiki tangga darurat._

"_Hebat kau masih tahan," ujarnya sambil mengelus bahuku. Dan sialnya usapannya itu membuat tubuhku merinding. Dengan tidak elitnya aku terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok dihadapanku dan meremas selangkangun dengan keras. _

_Aku hanya bisa menggeram. Aku butuh tapi aku tidak mau dia. Dengan tidak tahu malunya dia menurunkan resletingku. Matanya menatapku dengan memohon. Perlahan tapi pasti dia melahap juniorku membuatku tubuhku melayang dan bereaksi dengan berlebihan. Tanganku refleks mencekram kepalanya untuk memperdalam kulumannya. Masa bodoh dia mati tersedak. Tubuhku kembali menegang saat dia mengucapkan kalimat tabu._

"_I love you~" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku membenci suara desahannya. Siapa yang tidak akan terangsang dengan suara desahan seseorang yang aku setubuhi? Aku hanya merasa bersalah. Entah apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, berbuat kasar tetap membuatnya ada disampingku. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yixing melambaikan tanganku saat aku baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku balas lambaian tanganku. Tempat favotirku adalah duduk disebelahnya. Dan seperti biasa dia akan menepuk bangku disebelahnya, memintaku duduk disampingnya. _

"_Luhan mana yah?" keluhnya sambil menekan nomor Lu Han. Aku akan mudah menagatkannya jika aku tidak mencintainya. Dia-ada-dikamarku-tepatnya-di-ranjangku. Tanganku tiba-tiba mengusap rambutnya yang membuatnya menatapku dengan heran. Sedetik kemudia aku terkekeh geli saat dia mengerang keras ketika tanganku mengacak-acak rambutnya._

_Tiba-tiba dia menegakkan tubuhnya "Luhan?!" serunya dengan kencang membuatku hampir terjungkal. "Kau dimana?! Cepat ke kampus! Kita ada praktikum!" tanpa bisa dicegah dia terus bertetiak dengan frustasi sambil menatap jam. _

_Entah kenapa aku ingin mencubit pipinya saat dia dengan kesal berteriak. "Cepat!" Tiba-tiba dia menatapku dan aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Kris?" nada heran terselip diperkataannya. Dan tubuhku refleks menegang. _ _"Dia disini bersamaku, kenapa? Demi Tuhan! Kau malah menanyakan Kris dari pada mengkhawatirkan nilaimu?!" dia benar-benar murka sekarang._

"_Dasar__—__" belum selesai dia berbicara. Dia langsung mengumpat dengan kesal. "Seenaknya dia mematikan handphone."_

_Yixing menatap Jinki dengan tegang. Asdos itu terlampau disiplin dan Yixing selalu khawatir dengan nilai Lu Han. Dengan langkah tergesah-gesah dia menghampiri Jinki entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi aku bisa melihat namja berambut kecoklatan dengan lesung pipi yang tidak akan lepas itu bernafas lega. Mungkin dia mengarang cerita agar Luhan bisa mengikuti praktikum._

_Dia mengkhawatirkan orang yang bahkan tidak mengkhawatirkannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tubuhku terasa membeku saat Sehun mengataiku brengsek. Bukan karena dia adikku tapi karena aku baru tahu Lu Han itu kakaknya dan lebih parahnya aku menamparnya tanpa mengetahui kalau dia memiliki penyakit langka. Hemophilia. Saat, mereka meninggalkanku aku hanya bisa merutuki kebodohanku._

"_Maaf~" keluhku._

_Aku tidak mau Sehun menyakitinya, hanya itu. Sampai saat ini Sehun masih mencintai Baekhyun bahkan terobsesi pada namja yang dulu menjadi kekasihku. Balas dendam. Aku rasa itu yang dia lakukan. Dulu aku memang terlampau egois untuk menerima Baekhyun tanpa menyadari perasaan adikku. _

"_Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengusap wajahku dengan kesal. "Maaf aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian?" suara bassnya membuatku terduduk dengan lemas._

"_Apa aku salah?" tanyaku dengan frustasi. Dia terdiam namun mengulurkan tangannya untukku. Dia campuran dari ibu dan ayahku. Rasa humor dan pedulinya terlampau besar dari pada keras kepalanya. Meski dia juga terkadang keras kepala._

"_Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Yixing?" terselip keraguan dari pertanyaannya dan itu malah membuatku terdiam. "Cinta itu kata kerja," ujarnya dengan pelan. "Kau harus lebih banyak memberi dari pada menerima."_

_Aku menatapnya dengan lemas. Hanya dia yang tidak menjauhiku padahal kami bertiga sama-sama tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan aku merasa Chanyeol merupakan namja yang pantas untuk Baekhyun cintai. Tapi siapa yang tahu dengan hati Baekhyun?_

"_Kau masih mencintai Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dengan tenang. "Kenapa?"_

"_Semua orang berubah, dua tahun cukup untukku melupakannya dan menerima Kyungsoo yang selama ini menemaniku," aku terdiam. Terkadang dia lebih pantas menjadi anak sulung. Luhan dan Yixing itu berbeda. "Jangan pernah membandingkan siapa pun."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menerima Luhan?" _

_Refleks aku tersenyum miris. "Apa Kyungsoo pernah menjebakmu agar kau menerimanya?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Bayangkan jika kau masih mencintai Baekhyun dan kau dijebak oleh Kyungsoo," Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Tsk, sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sehun entah pergi kemana dan Yixing juga entah kemana. Yang aku tahu mereka berlibur ke China. Akses untuk pesawat terbang memang mudah untuk adik bungsuku, mengingat apa pekerjaan ayahku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan penumpang bernama Wu Sehun dan Zhang Yixing disetiap daftar penumpang._

_Langkahku terhenti saat aku menemukan teman sekelasku, lebih tepatnya salah satu sahabat Yixing yang duduk memeluk lutut di depan ruang vocal. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku penasaran dengan ruang latihan vocal yang sedikit terbuka._

"_Jong__—__in," mataku terbelalak kaget. Apa ruang vocal dan dance itu tempat paling strategis untuk melakukan tidak asusila? Aku melihat Lu Han dan Minseok sedang bergulat tanpa mempedulikan apa pun. Aku menjongkokan tubuhku untuk menepuk pundaknya._

"_Brengsek!" raungnya sambil menonjok wajahku. Aku terperanjat kaget, tapi aku langsung menyadari kenapa dia kesal padaku. "Aku muak melihat wajahmu."_

_Aku merasa aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Menyakiti kedua sahabatnya sekaligus. Tapi ada alasan lain dia memukulku. Karena aku merasa dia terlampau frustasi dan membuat pukulannya tidak terlalu keras._

_Flash back. off_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku baru saja melewati taman yang biasa aku datangi di dalam kampus. Kebetulan aku kini menemukan dou dancer yang akan berkompetisi disalah satu perlombaan.

"Kau tahu hyung," tanya Jongin tanpa menatap seseorang yang diajak bicara. "Kau itu seperti seorang pemeran protagonis yang sangat munafik," yang diejek malah tertawa kecil meski matanya menatap namja tan itu dengan terluka. Mendadak aku jadi penasaran dan malah mencuri dengar obrolan mereka. "Kau tahu kekasihmu sedang berciuman dengan orang lain dihadapanmu dan kau malah tersenyum?" tanyanya dengan kesal. Yixing, namja berlesung pipi itu hanya tersenyum miris menumpu dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menatap dua namja Sehun dan Baekhyun yang kini sedang berciuman panas dibawah pohon.

"_So, what should I do?"_

"Jangan pura-pura polos," geram namja tan itu dengan kesal. "Kau terlihat tolol hyung!" Yixing hanya menganggukan kepala dengan khitmat. Kini telapak tangannya menutup seluruh wajahnya dan hanya meninggalkan suara tawa yang terdengar lirih. Jongin malah meninggalkan hyung kesayangannya dengan kesal dan pergi begitu saja sambil mengumpat tidak jelas.

Ckckck..

"Apa yang terjadi?" kini aku duduk dihadapannya dengan heran. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget namun dengan perlahan dia melepas telapak tangannya dari wajahnya. "Xing?"

"Hm?" dia menggumamkan sesuatu namun pada akhirnya hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar. "Semua itu butuh proses kan?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Aku mulai setuju dengan Jongin kalau namja dihadapanku itu kini terlihat memuakan karena terus menerus tersenyum. "Apa yang perlu proses?"

"Seperti adikmu yang berusaha melupakan Baekhyun tapi malah kembali terjerumus," ujarnya dengan tenang. "Aku yang sepertinya akan jatuh cinta pada adikmu." Jadi selama ini dia tidak mencintai adikku?

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak, Luhan yang berusaha melupakanmu berusaha mencintai Minseok," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Luhan yang sedang menggoda Minseok. Aku rasa mereka pasangan yang terlampau frontal. "Dan kau sepertinya mulai tertarik pada namja tan yang tadi duduk disampingku."

"Bft! HAHAHAHAHA!" aku merasa jantungku baru saja ditendang olehnya hanya dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana. Tapi lihat? Aku juga hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi jika kau menyerah pada Sehun, aku menerimamu dengan senang hati."

"Cih!"

"Jual mahal," godaku dan dia malah tertawa dengan renyah. Betapa rindunya aku dengan suara tawanya yang ringan. Dia mengibaskan tangan kanannya dengan pelan menganggap perkataanku hanya gurauan tak berarti. "Jadi pada akhirnya seorang Zhang Yixing merasa sakit hati dengan adikku?"

Yixing mengangguk dengan malas, dia menggeser tubuhnya tepat dihadapanku. "Jangan pindah posisi aku tidak mau melihat mereka," ucapannya hanya membuatku mengangguk dan menunggu jawabannya. "Aku takut jika aku bilang aku mencintainya aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

"_Why?"_

"Aku tetaplah seorang manusia yang tidak mau harga dirinya diijak-ijak dan dikasihani."

"Tapi kau sering sekali menginjak harga diriku," keluhku yang langsung diberi hadiah jitakan darinya. "Itu karena kau menginjak harga diri kakakku!" serunya dengan kencang. Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sendu dan berkata, "Maaf."

"Lupakan!"

GREP!

Mataku membulat saat seseorang memeluk namja dihadapanku dari belakang. Aku cukup kaget tapi aku hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat tubuh Yixing membeku.

"Xing~" keluh adikku dengan manja.

"Hm?"

"Aku sakit hati," gumamnya yang cukup terdengar olehku. Tangan Yixing mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Sehun masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Yixing. "Dia lebih mencintai Jongdae." Isak adikku.

Apa aku baru saja bermimpi? Adikku kenapa mendadak tolol seperti ini. Yixing masih mengusap kepala Sehun. Dan tanganku refleks mengusap kepala Yixing sambil berbisik. "Kasihan~" dan dia malah menunjukkan tersenyumnya tapi sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan cepat aku mengusap air matanya sebelum jatuh ke lengan Sehun yang sedang memeluk bahunya. "Terimakasih~" bisiknya dan aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flash back~_

"_Kau butuh pelukan?" tanyaku saat melihat wajahnya yang sepertinya ingin menangis. Dia menatapku tajam tapi aku menjanggal tangannya. Dari sudut mataku aku menangkap sosok Sehun yang sedang memandang Yixing dengan terpaku. Tanpa meminta persetujuannya aku memeluknya dengan erat. "Sehun sedang menatap kita."_

_Tanpa aku duga Yixing malah membalas pelukanku dan berbisik. "Ingin sekali aku membom dan meporak porandakan rumah keluarga Wu." Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar keluhannya. "Tapi, kenapa tanganku malah membalas pelukanmu?" aku kini mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung. Tapi mataku menangkap kepalan tangan Sehun yang bergetar._

"_Entahlah~" keluhku. Cukup lama kami saling berpelukan. Aku mengusap punggungnya saat dia menggigit pundakku. "Maafkan aku," gumamku dan dia menganggukan kepala. "Maaf__—__"_

"_Katakan langsung pada Luhan," tubuhku membeku padahal dia sudah tidak menggigit pundakku. "Kau bersalah padanya bukan padaku." Aku hanya menggumam tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Dia melepas pelukanku. Dan senyumannya kembali dia tunjukan padaku._

"_Bye bye Kris!" serunya dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan sama semangatnya. Anggap saja ini pertanda kami saling berteman seperti waktu dulu. Belum saling mengenal dan hanya sebatas tahu nama. _

_Dan aku baru sadar wajahnya yang ingin menangis itu karena melihat Sehun lagi-lagi menyakitinya.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Buat apa seorang Kris Wu kesini?" tanyanya dengan sinis padaku. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku dan duduk disalah satu bangku panjang di sudut ruangan latihan dance. Dia mengacuhkanku dan mulai menari tanpa musik sama sekali. Kalau kau mengamatinya lebih detail lagi sebenarnya dia memakai headset disalah satu telinganya dengan kabel dibalik kaosnya.

"Kris?" aku mengalihkan tatapanku dan menatap seseorang yang baru masuk. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya. "Apa yang—" tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti. "—a..ah~" gumamnya saat melihat Jongin yang sedang berlatih sendirian.

"Aku sedang mengamati sesuatu, kenapa namja yang terlihat manly terlihat imut-imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan?" pertanyaanku membuatnya melihatku dengan ekspresi merinding. "Ada yang salah Tuan Zhang?" tanyaku dengan nada tersinggung.

"Imut?" tanyanya sambil menatap Jongin dengan heran. "Tariannya saja sebrutal ini, kau bilang dia imut?" aku mengangguk dengan mantap. "Dari mana imutnya? Namja sesinis dia?"

"Makannya aku sedang mengamatinya," Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. "Hei! Tidak sopan memutarkan bola mata di hadapan orang yang lebih tua."

"Cih!" aku mendengar nada meremehkan darinya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku terlalu terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya. Dia menepuk bahu Jongin dan membuat tarian namja tan itu berhenti. "Apa kau mau membuat panggung ambruk?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Jongin merenggut tapi matanya menantang. Nafasnya terdengar putus-putus dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kita ikut perlombaan untuk menari diatas panggung bukan meruntuhkan panggung," ulangnya dan Jongin masih saja menatap Yixing dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sefrustasi itu kah?" tanya Yixing dan dengan perlahan mata Jongin memerah menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar. "Kau mau dianggap lemah oleh namja yang sedang duduk disana?" tanyanya sambil menunjukku. Kenapa dia menunjukku? Jongin masih diam dengan nafas terengah entah karena terlalu lelah atau apa. "Kau kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan dia?"

Dia? Dia siapa?

Aku mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Yixing dan mulai memasang pendengaranku lebih tajam.

Jongin membalikkan badannya menghadap dinding putih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Yixing mengusirku dengan paksa. Aku hanya menurut tanpa bertanya lagi. Kini aku harus mencari **dia** itu siapa. Aku tidak benar-benar pergi dan lebih memilih mengintip mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Kecuali Jongin yang sedang duduk bersila menghadap tembok dengan Yixing yang sedang pemanasan sebelum mulai latihan.

Aku mati penasaran saat melihat Yixing menutup mata Jongin dengan handuk putih yang baru dia keluarkan dari tasnya. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi.. aku menemukannya terlentang dengan handuk terikat dikepala menutup kedua matanya. Apa dia menangis? Belum lagi tubuhnya bergetar dengan kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Saat aku mencoba melepas bekapan tangannya dia memberontak dengan hebat.

"Jongin?" panggilku dia masih berada diposisinya sampai akhirnya aku menarik kedua tangannya dan menarik handuk dengan paksa.

"Ya!" nyalangnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan miris, dia menangis? Saat aku hendak meraih bahunya dia menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang serak. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang merah. "Bisakah kau pergi dari sini?!" aku kembali menggelengkan kepala. Dengan kesal dia beranjak berdiri hendak meninggalkanku.

SRET

Dia menatapku dengan bengis saat tanganku menjenggal lengannya. Dia mencoba menepisnya kembali tapi tanganku sudah mencekramnya dengan kuat. Dengan satu kali tarikan dia kembali duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Apa yang kau tangisi?" aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan sinis. Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun lebih memilih menarik lehernya.

CUP

Matanya membulat, dia berusaha memberontak tapi aku lebih cepat untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Atau lebih tepatnya ciumanku, dengan paksa aku menarik tubuhnya agar duduk dipangkuanku. Cukup dengan meremas pinggangnya dia akan melengguh tetahan.

"Emh~" dia mendesah tertahan. Aku menahan senyumku saat wajahnya memerah. Kulit tannya kini bercampur berwarna merah muda, membuatnya tampak lebih lucu. Aku tahu dia tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas lumatanku.

Akhirnya dengan lebih luwesnya dia mengalingkan tangannya dileherku. Memainkan rambutku dengan tangan bergetar. Kami hanya saling melumat tanpa bermain lidah sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin menenangkannya bukan untuk memperkosanya.

"Jika kau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu, aku ada disini." Bisikku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong dan saat aku mengecup dahinya. Matanya kembali mengalir membuatku memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengusap bahunya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan suara isak tangis yang tidak pernah aku dengar. Dan mulai saat itu aku membenci suara tangisnya yang membuatku serba salah. Padahal entah apa yang membuatnya menangis. "Jangan menyimpannya sendiri."

Saat aku menatap pantulan cermin besar aku menemukan Lu Han dan Yixing berdiri diambang pintu. Yixing menatapku sambil tersenyum sedangkan Luhan menatapku dengan dingin. Atau lebih tepanya menatang Jongin dengan dingin.

Yixing benar, nyatanya Luhan memang sedang mencoba melupakanku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teet Teet Teet

Betapa aku ingin memecahkan kepala orang yang memencet bel apartemenku dengan brutal. Saat aku bangun dari kasur dengan gusar seseorang disampingku ikut terbangun dan terlonjak kaget. Ah! Aku lupa dia ada disini.

"Tidurlah~" ujarku saat melihatnya memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan.

Lucu, aku mengajaknya ke apartemenku hanya untuk membuatnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku yakin Yixing kelimpungan mencari adiknya— emh, anggap saja seperti itu.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dengan kesal dan menemukan Chanyeol dihadapanku dengan tidak kalah suramnya.

"Namja dibelakangku ini, memintaku untuk mengantarnya kesini," ujarnya sambil menarik seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya. Yixing. "Ibu dari emh— dia namja jadi, hyung dari namja yang kau culik hampir memporak porandakan apartemenku hanya karena kau menculik namja tan bernama Kim Jongin!"

"Jongin!" seruku. Dan namja tan itu keluar dengan mata masih tertutup. Betapa imutnya dia saat dia mengucek matanya dengan rambut berantakan.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidur," jawabku kalem dan Yixing mengerutkan dahi. "Hanya tidur Xing." Yixing tidak berkomentar apa pun lagi dan lebih memilih menghampiri Jongin yang sepertinya masih mengantuk.

Dug

"Arght!" erang Jongin sambil mengelus kepalanya. Aku menatap Yixing dengan terkejut saat namja itu menjitak namja tan yang nyawanya masih melayang entah kemana. "Sakit hyung!"

"Kau hampir membuatku mati ketakutan!" serunya sambil duduk berjongkok dan memeluk lutunya. Jongin tertawa melihat hyungnya yang terlihat frustasi. Dia memeluk Yixing yang masih memeluk lututnya sendiri. "Taunya kau ada disini dengan naga sialan!"

Nah kan, sekarang aku ingin mencekik Yixing dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau jadi berpaling pada Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Aku tidak menjawabnya malah tertawa keras saat mendengar Yixing menangis diselingi tawa geli Jongin. "Hyung!" desak Chanyeol.

"Seperti kau yang mengubah margamu menjadi Park di sekolah," jawabku. Chanyeol menatapku dengan heran. "Aku bahkan bingung saat ayah menyetujuinya."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Ada, jika kau mau menceritakan alasanmu aku juga akan menceritakan alasanku," ujarku dengan santai dan Chanyeol memutar matanya dengan jengah. "Jadi kau mau bercerita?"

"Tidak."

Hah~ biarkan Chanyeol menyimpan rahasianya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov~

Yixing menatap miris Sehun yang sedang menatap Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang sedang bersenda gurau. Semenjak mereka berpacaran taman merupakan tempat yang paling sering Yixing kunjungi. Sama seperti sekarang bersama kekasihnya. Kekasih?

"Aku menyerah," keluh Yixing yang mau tidak mau membuat Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya. "Aku keluar," katanya lagi.

"Maksudnya?"

Yixing tidak menjawab malah menulis beberapa nama dengan tanda panah diatas kertas dari buku catatannya. Jongin - Luhan - Kris - Yixing - Sehun - Baekhyun - Jongdae. Sehun menatap kertas itu dengan penasaran.

"Dulu sebelum aku mengenalmu aku berada di puncak," ujarnya sambil menutup nama Sehun sampai Jongdae dengan telapak tangan kirinya. "Tidak ada yang tidak berubah, tiba-tiba aku mencintaimu yang mencintai Baekhyun yang memiliki tunangan bernama Jongdae."

"Xing—"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada yang tidak berubah," namja berlesung pipi itu memainkan pulpennya. "Luhan memilih bersama Minseok untuk melupakan Kris," lalu dia mencoret nama Luhan dari kertas. "Kris mungkin lelah denganku dan menemukan cahanya di dalam diri Jongin," Yixing terkekeh kecil dan mencoret nama Kris. "Dan sialnya Jongin sepertinya mulai menerima Kris." Pulpennya kembali mencoret nama Jongin.

"Jadi tinggal aku yang dibawah," ujarnya sambil menunduk dan membulatkan namanya sendiri. "Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan lelah Jongin."

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Alih-alih menjawab Yixing kembali tersenyum menatap Sehun dengan terlukan. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau meculikku selama satu minggu."

Dan Yixing sudah memperkirakannya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Bahwa namja dihadapannya akan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dia benci sejak dulu. Mengkasihani.

"Maaf aku bukan seorang namja yang sabar," ujar Yixing sambil merobek kertas yang berisi nama-nama mereka. "Aku lelah dan aku memilih untuk keluar."

Keluar untuk Yixing berarti ganda. Keluar dari lingkaran yang tadi dia buat sekaligus keluar dari kehidupan Sehun. Saat Yixing beranjak pergi Sehun sama sekali tidak mengejarnya atau bahkan menjanggal lengannya. Dia malah memilih diam. Bingung dengan kenyataan yang baru dia dapatkan.

"Yixing mencintaiku?" gumam Sehun. Sedetik kemudian matanya menelusuri taman mencari sosok Yixing, tapi namja berlesung pipi itu sudah menghilang. "Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" keluhnya sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Kayanya mulai part selanjutnya bakalan author pov. Biar lebih jelas :)

makasih udah mau baca dan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberikan kritikan dan saran.. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Katakan semuanya dengan lugas. Aku tidak akan mencampakanmu. Aku hanya butuh kau jujur dan aku pun akan jujur padamu. Meski terkadang jujur itu sakit, aku yakin kau mampu membantuku untuk mengobatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Title : Coma (Chap 7)

Cast : Zhang Yixing

Wu Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Other: Kim Jongin

Lu Han

Kim Minseok

Kris Wu

Kim Joonmyeon

Hwang Zitao

Wu Chanyeol aka Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

.

.

Author POV

.

.

Jongin menatap namja berambut pirang dengan waspada. Meski dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dibandingkan namja dihadapannya tubuhnya terasa sangat mungil. Entah kenapa dia membuat tameng kasat mata ketika namja itu mendekat padahal dia hanya tersenyum lembut. Seolah dia hanya kucing kecil yang akan dicemplungkan kedalam kolam. Oh! Dia mulai benci dengan ruang dance ini.

"S..stop!" Ucapnya dengan gugup tapi namja itu tetap mendekat. Padahal jelas-jelas namja tan itu bergerak mundur dengan ketakutan.

Kris, namja itu malah semakin tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Saat kakinya hanya perlu melangkah tiga kali. Tiba-tiba namja tan itu menjongkokan tubuhnya sambil memeluk lutut. Hal itu malah membuat namja blesteran China-Canada itu tertawa kecil.

"_You know, Jongin_?" Kris ikut merendahkan duduknya dihadapan namja yang menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut. Meski tidak terlalu terlihat, dia bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah. "_You're so cute like a dogy_."

Jongin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris dengan kesal. "_How about Yixing_?" Tanyanya dengan memaksa. Masalahnya Jongin jelas tahu Kris sangat menyukai hyung kesayangannya itu.

"_Hm? beautiful_," Kai mengerenyitkan dahi dan entah kenapa dia mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku lebih suka namja imut sepertimu."

"Imut?!" Erang Jongin dengan kesal. "Ya!" Geram jongin karena dengan tiba-tiba Kris menarik tangannya. Membuatnya berdiri dengan tegak. "_What are you__—__"_

"_But, you are so__—__ sexy now_," entah kenapa Jongin merasa tatapan namja naga ini terasa menelanjanginya. Dia kini sedikit menyesal memilih kaos longgar putih tanpa lengan untuk membungkus tubuhnya. "Mungkin dari semua arti kata eksotis dan erotis, kau itu gabungan diantara keduanya." Sial, keringat yang ada ditubuhnya membuat kaosnya sedikit transparan.

"..."

"Aku suka warna kulitmu." Untuk saat ini Jongin hanya bisa diam. Pasalnya dia cukup sebal dengan kulitnya yang tidak selayaknya orang korea. Dan namja dengan kulit putih di hadapannya memuji kulitnya.

"Ha_—_" suaranya tercekat, saat tangan dingin Kris membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Dia sedang berkeringat dan entah bagaimana caranya belaian itu terasa sejuk tapi membuat percikan panas muncul di dalam tubuhnya.

"_You__—__ so damn hot, Jongin!_"

Mata Jongin terbelalak dengan terlalu lebar. Dia ingin berteriak bahwa ada seorang namja tampan yang ingin memperkosanya. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menjauh dari Kris.

"Ka.. Kau seperti ingin menyetubuhiku!" Seru Jongin dengan ketakutan. Tapi ketakutan itu terganti dengan rasa heran, karena namja dihadapannya malah tertawa dengan renyah.

"Apa sebegitu ketaranya?"

_Demi patrick yang tidak memiliki lubang telinga dan hidung. Aku merasa dia akan membobol lubangku_. Jerit Jongin dengan frustasi.

"Kris! Aku peringatkan kau!" Ancamannya tidak berarti sama sekali. Toh, Kris tetap mendekatinya dan dia hanya bisa mengerang frustasi.

Dan disinilah KRIS WU YANG AGUNG, berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar kokoh disekeliling Jongin. Ini seperti terkurung disangkar emas. Dan sepertinya Jongin sedikit tidak keberatan bahwa dia mendapatkan hati penerus perusahaan Wu. Kalau dia namja serakah tanpa memikirkan apa pun dia akan menjawab YA dengan tegas saat namja dihadapannya memintanya menjadi kekasih. Tapi nyatanya dia memang akan terkurung oleh namja ini meski mungkin akhirnya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Hei sayang, kembalilah!" Seperti sebuah mantra perkataan Kris benar-benar membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Bisa kau lepaskan kedua tanganmu dari pinggangku?" Kris memang namja brengsek dia menggelengkan kepala sambil meremas bokongnya dengan gemas. Tangan Jongin refleks meremas lengan atas Kris yang tertutup kaos hitam lengan pendeknya. "Ya!" Raung Jongin dengan muka memerah antara marah dan menahan malu.

"Aku tidak akan mau membuang kesempatan emas ini," ujarnya. Jongin tetap menatapnya dengan waspada. "Misalnya seperti ini-"

Cup

"Hei!" Raung Jongin dengan wajah memerah saat Kris mengecup sudut kiri bibirnya.

Cup

"Kris!" Dan Kris hanya tertawa keras saat kecupan kedua di sudut bibir kanan namja tan itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. "Kau mempermainkanku?" Tanya Jongin dengan garang.

"Tidak."

Jongin mendadak frustasi. Tapi rasa frustasinya menguap seiring dengan bibir es Kris menyapu bibir tebalnya dengan penuh. Dia hanya bisa berpegangan dengan mencekram kedua lengan atas Kris. Apa lagi saat salah satu tangan Kris menekan punggungnya untuk memperdalam lumatannya. Ini terlalu sempurna. Seolah meleleh di kolam penuh krim coklat. Dan rasanya seperti tersengat listrik saat lidah Kris benar-benar masuk ke dalam mulutnya menjelajahi setiap sudutnya. Jongin tentu bukan namja yang pasif dia sudah berusaha dengan susah payah menyeimbangi permainan lidah Kris tapi nyatanya tidak bisa.

"Kau menyesal?" Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan oleh Kris. Dan namja tan itu hanya diam mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Karena aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang."

Bulu kuduknya meremang saat bibir Kris menyapu lehernya dengan lembut. Dengan sangat tidak sopan namjaberambut pirang itu menggigit telingan Jongin sambil membelai lembut punggungnya. Dan Jongin hanya bisa melengguh dan merintih di dalam dekapan sang naga.

"_Please_, jangan disini Kris."

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku," namja mungil itu berkata dengan lirih. Terlampau lirih sampai-sampai tunangannya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. "Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Dan tidak akan pernah bisa," lanjut namja bernama Jongdae itu sambil menatap barisan figura berisi foto tunangannya dengan helaan nafas. "Aku akan mundur jika_—_"

"Tidak!" Raung namja pemilik naga tinggi itu dengan keras. "Tidak! Aku mencintaimu! Sungguh!" Air matanya kini mengalir dengan deras.

"Baekhyun_—_" nafas Jongdae tercekat dengan rasa tidak nyaman. Dia tidak akan pernah tega melihatnya menangis.

"Aku mohon_—_" Jongdae menatap tunangannya dengan miris. "Jangan tinggalkan aku," seperti hembusan angin Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya diselubungi sesuatu yang hangat atau bahkan terlampau hangat. "Aku tidak mau_—_" lirihnya yang kini membalas dekapan Jongdae.

"Tenanglah," ujar Jongdae dengan sebuah kecupan manis dipucuk kepala tunangannya. "Kenapa kau selalu melakukannya dengan Sehun?" Tanpa Jongdae sadari dia malah menyuarakan pikirannya. Dan membuat tubuh seseorang yang ada di dekapannya membeku.

Baekhyun melepas paksa rengkuhan Jongdae. Dengan mata berair dia menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan bersalah. Kedua tangannya begetar saat dia melepas kancing-kancing kemeja merahnya. Mata Jongdae membulat saat namja manis dihadapannya kini mulai menurunkan resletingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongdae dengan bingung. Kedua tangannya menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang hendak melepas celananya.

"Hukum aku!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tegas. Jongdae menatap nanar tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang dada dengan celana hampir merosot. "Hukum aku, jika itu bisa menghapus kesalahanku!" Air matanya kembali mengalir, hidungnya semakin memerah. Rambutnya yang tadi tertata rapih kini sudah tidak beraturan. "Aku akan menerimanya asalkan kau tidak pergi!"

Jongdae tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Air matanya mengalir dengan terlampau cepat. Ini terlalu menyesakkan dan dia tidak suka Baekhyun tersiksa apalagi karena dirinya.

"Tidak," tegas Jongdae. Tubuh Baekhyun melemas dan dengan sigap Jongdae menakap tubuhnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," dia mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar. Dari remasan Baekhyun dipunggungnya jelas dia tahu. Tunangannya benar-benar tidak ingin dia pergi. "Aku tidak akan pergi jadi tenanglah." Tangisan Baekhyun kembali pecah. Membuat Jongdae hanya bisa mengecup bahu telanjang Baekhyun dengan dalam dan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

_Kenapa harus Sehun? _Keluh Jongdae dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Han? Mana Yixing?" Tanya namja paruh baya dengan suara beratnya. "Kau tidak pulang bersamanya?"

"Tidak ayah."

Sang ayah hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kasar. Tapi suara lain menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah ayah, yang penting Yixing datang ke acara pertunanganku," jawab namja berwajah angelic itu dengan tenang.

"Joonmyeon, apa dia tunanganmu?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat gadis berwajah Jepang sedang duduk disampingnya sambil mengemut permen lolipop.

"Bukan, dia adikku."

"Kak!" Panggil gadis itu dengan tepukan dibahunya. "Apa dia yang bernama Yixing?" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Luhan.

"Bukan," jawabnya. "Perkenalkan dia adikku Hana dan ini Luhan kakak Yixing."

Keduanya bersalaman dan saling melemparkan senyuman. Joonmyeon larut dengan obrolan sang ayah tirinya yang pertama. Sedangkan adiknya Hana terus mengamati Luhan dengan dalam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan sedikit risih. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan permen lolipopnya yang berbentuk hati dari mulutnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan sekaligus cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja," ujarnya dengan pelan. "Kakak bilang Yixing-kun itu namja yang cantik dan lembut."

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasa kau terlalu sangar untuk dikatakan lembut." Hana tertawa kecil saat Luhan menatapnya dengan melongo.

"Hah?"

"Jika orientasi seperti kakakku, kau cocok menjadi seme," Luhan kembali menatap Hana dengan aneh. Tapi dia menemukan jawaban bahwa Joonmyoen akan bertunangan dengan seorang namja juga. "Aku penasaran dengan Yixing-kun," keluh Hana tapi kemudian dia tersenyum pada Luhan yang membuat Luhan mendadak ikut tersenyum dengan alasan tidak jelas. "Tapi aku rasa dia orang yang baik sama sepertimu."

"Aku?" Hana menganggukan kepalanya. "Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Tidak sopan menanyakan umur kepada gadis yang baru kau kenal," tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan. "Aku kelahiran 92, kalau gege sendiri?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku kelahiran 90," tiba-tiba Hana merogoh tasnya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Luhan. "Untukku?"

"Ya," ujar Hana. "Permen manis untuk gege yang manis." Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih." Luhan langsung membuka bungkusannya dan memakannya membuat Hana tersenyum senang. Permennya berbentuk sama dengan milik gadis itu hanya dengan warna yang berbeda. "Manis."

"Yixing-kun pasti senang memiliki kakak sepertimu ge," Luhan kembali menatap Hana dengan sebelah alis mengangkat. "Kau baik."

...

Luhan ikut melambaikan tangannya saat Hana melambaikan tangan dari balik mobil. Dia menatap ayah dan ibunya begantian. Membuat sang suami istri itu ikut menatapnya. Luhan harusnya bersyukur ketika ibunya atau dulunya menjadi ayahnya memilih Zhang Hangeng untuk menjadi pasangannya.

"Ayah."

"Ya?"

"Tolong ubah margaku menjadi Zhang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing hanya memutar gelas tequilanya dengan frustasi. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia disampingnya. Tao sang bartender ikut penasaran melihat tingkah Yixing.

"Kau putus dengan Sehun?" tebak Tao dengan telak. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam, membuat Tao langsung menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut.

"Ah! Tao, kau akan tunangan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, dia berusaha mengalihkan topik. Tao hanya tersenyum kembali menata gelas-gelas yang sudah di lap dengan kain kering. "Kapan?"

"Seminggu lagi."

Yixing langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget.

"Seminggu lagi?" ulang Yixing dan Tao hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Dengan siapa?"

"Kakak tirimu yang pertama," jantung Yixing berasa akan copot karena sepertinya jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak. "Kim Joonmyeon." Yixing tidak pernah menyangka kalau Tao itu kekasih Joonmyeon. Bagaimana bisa?

Chanyeol merasa dia berada ditempat yang kurang tepat tapi dia tidak bisa untuk tiba-tiba pergi. Jadi dia masih duduk dengan tenang menatap keduanya. Sedangkan Yixing masih menatap Tao dengan terkejut namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa dengan renyah. Suara tawanya sedikit membuat Tao khawatir.

"Jadi selama ini aku sudah bertemu dengan kakak iparku?" tanya Yixing sambil menegak tequilanya. Pertanyaan Yixing merupakan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Tao. Nyatanya Tao tahu kekasihnya dulu pernah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan seseorang yang kurang lebih akan menjadi adik iparnya. "Aku sangat terkejut."

Tao bahkan lebih terkejut saat menemukan Yixing kembali menyesap tequilanya dengan tenang. Emosinya terlalu stabil atau..

"Semoga kalian bahagia," itulah ucapan terakhir Yixing sebelum berpamitan keluar dari bar kepada Tao dan Chanyeol.

"Aku bingung_—_" ujar Tao sambil merapihkan gelas bekas minuman Yixing.

"Sama tapi aku lebih terkejut mendengar kau akan menjadi tunangan kakak tirinya," ujar Chanyeol kalem. "Aku kira kakak tirinya itu hanya Luhan."

Alih-alih menjelaskan kebingungan Chanyeol, Tao lebih khawatir pada Yixing yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Kalau tidak salah diluar sedang hujan deras karena salah satu pegawainya datang dengan basah kuyup.

.

.

.

"Sial_—_" umpat Yixing dengan kesal saat melihat hujan deras mengguyur kota. "Kalau aku berlari menerobos hujan dengan keadaan frustasi, sepertinya akan seperti adegan drama," gumamnya dengan geli. Dia tidak melakukannya dan memilih mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk merasakan air hujan yang menetes. "Aku rindu kasurku."

Yixing mengibas tangannya yang basah dan memilih kembali masuk ke dalam lorong menuju bar milik Tao. Tapi dia malas untuk kembali masuk dan lebih memilih bersandar didinding berlapis karpet tebal.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Yixing menoleh ke sumber suara. "Kenapa kau mendadak menghilang begitu saja?"

Yixing mendongakkan wajahnya saat namja itu kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan pemuda itu bersanding disamping kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat merindukan namja dihadapannya tapi dia takut. Tidak lucu jika dia mendadak pergi dan mendadak kembali. Dia tidak mau namja dihadapannya menganggapnya mempermainkannya.

"Sehun? A.. Ak aku_—_" Mulut Yixing seketika terbungkam entah karena apa. Dia bingung untuk menjelaskan apa. Apa yang harus dijelaskan. Mata Sehun seolah menelannya bulat-bulat dalam ketenangan semu. Toh itu memang benar..

Nyatanya dia sama sekali tidak menolak saat bibir tipis namja dihadapannya meraup bibirnya dengan dalam membuat kepalanya tertekan ke dalam dinding berkarpet. Yixing memang merindukan Sehun dan dia menemukan seribu macam keresahan, ketakutan dan kekalutan di dalam ciumannya. Ini terlalu lembut dan meresahkan untuk seorang Sehun dan dia jelas tahu Sehun termasuk orang yang agresif untuk bentuk pengekspresian diri. Yixing memejamkan matanya untuk lebih meresapi lumatan namja yang sudah membangun dan menghancurkan hatinya. Yixing hanya bisa membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diciptakan Sehun. Meski hanya lumatan, Yixing tahu ini terlalu lama dan sudah sewajaranya mereka membutuhkan cakupan oksigen yang cukup untuk parau-paru mereka. Yixing mendorong dada Sehun dengan perlahan dan Sehun menurutinya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam keheningan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Yixing refleks menutup telinganya dengan keras. Dari semua kata 'cinta' dari Sehun ia tahu ini yang paling berbeda. Meski dia sudah menutup telinganya dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam untuk berhenti. Sehun masih mengucapkan kalimat yang sama meski dia tidak bisa mendengarnya, dia bisa membaca gerak bibir Sehun. Dan itu meruntuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku terima tawaranmu."_

_" Aku mengerti kenapa kakakku ingin mendapatkanmu."_

_"Maaf! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,!" Isak tangisnya seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya._

_"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau menginap sampai pagi disini."_

_"Kau, aku hanya ingin mengisinya dengan kau, kau dan kau sepanjang waktu."_

_"Jika aku memperlakukanmu seperti hyungku kepada Luhan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_"Aku akan meninggalkanmu."_

_"Aku mencintaimu"_

_"Aku mencintaimu"_

_"Aku mencintaimu"_

_"Aku mencintaimu"_

_"Aku masih mencintainya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Plash!_

Seperti sebuah rol film yang kembali berputar. Yixing memandang Sehun yang kini sudah mecekram kedua tangannya. Melepaskan telapak tangan Yixing yang sendari tadi menekan telinganya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sehun memeluknya menenggelamkannya kembali ditempat yang sama.

"Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi." Keluh Yixing meski tangannya kini balas memeluk Sehun. Kepalanya bersandar di dada namja berkulit pucat itu. "Aku mohon."

Permohonan Yixing membuat Sehun bingung, Tapi kebingungan itu terjawab ketika Yixing mendorong tubuhnya terlampau keras. Membuat pelukannya terlepas dan membuat jarak diantara keduanya tercipta.

"Xing_—__" _bahkan Sehun belum selesai dengan ucapannya. Yixing sudah melesat pergi membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menorobos hujan tanpa perlindungan apa pun. "Jika tiga hari yang lalu aku membiarkanmu pergi, tidak untuk sekarang." Dan Sehun ikut berlari mengejar Yixing yang entah kenapa bisa berlari dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan?"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu Zhang Han?" namja yang kini berambut merah wine hanya tertawa. Dia mengusap kepala namja bernama Kim Minseok itu dengan sayang.

"Panggil saja Luhan, jika itu membuatmu nyaman."

"Apa kau nyaman bersamaku?" tanya namja berpipi gempal itu sambil menyenderkan bahunya pada senderan sofa. Tidak ada jawaban yang dia inginkan. Luhan malah menjawabnya dengan sebuah tindakan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan.

Mengecup pelipisnya dengan dalam membuatnya mau tidak mau memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa kau selalu meragukanku," bisikannya membuat Minseok terdiam. Dan Minseok lebih memilih kembali memejamkan matanya. Menikmati rengkuhan Luhan yang masih mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa hanya diam dan menerimanya.

"Karena aku bisa merasakan ada keraguan dihatimu padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harusnya bangga mendapati seorang Kris Wu," ujar lelaki berpostur tinggi itu dengan bangga sedangkan sang namja berkulit eksotis itu malah mendengus kesal. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada pura-pura tersinggung, Nyatanya dia hanya ingin menggoda namja yang kini ada dipelukannya.

Mereka tampak sebuah lukisan erotis. Dimana seorang namja berkulit putih sedang memeluk seorang namja berkulit tan eksotis. Keduanya berbaring saling berhadapan dengan hanya sebuah selimut tebal berwarna krem yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Entah kenapa kulit mereka terlihat berkilauan, mungkin karena keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka sekaligus cahaya kamar yang menambah nuansa panas didalamnya.

"Kecuali kau mengatakan betapa sakitnya pantatku ini, aku setuju denganmu," Kris tertawa mendengarnya dan lagi-lagi tangan besar Kris menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dengan pelan. "Sakit Kris!"

"Sakit atau malu?" Goda Kris yang membuat Jongin gelalapan.

"Hei! Hei! Kau lupa? Dulu bahkan kau mengejar-ngejar Yixing dengan tidak tahu malunya?" Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat mulut Kris terbungkam dengan sempurna. Dan hal itu sedikit membuat Jongin menyesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebut nama Yixing?" tanyanya dengan kelam.

"Jujur aku sedikit merasa aku itu pelarainmu." Jongin merupakan salah satu orang yang lebih suka mengatakan semua pemikirannya dengan gamblang dari pada menutup-nutupinya. "Saat ini mungkin aku masih menyukai Luhan dan mungkin aku menerimamu karena aku memang membutuhkannya."

Kris tertegun, untuk satu hal itu dia sempat berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan Jongin menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan. Itu terjadi, dan ini merupakan hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan. Jujur itu terkadang menyakitkan dan itu terbukti saat Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau kau pelarianku, mungkin aku akan lebih suka Luhan yang merelakan dirinya."

Tatapan Jongin menggelap. Kris tahu dia sudah mengatakan hal menyakitkan pada namja tan dihadapannya. Merendahkan Luhan yang merupakan cinta pertama seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi Jongin lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam agar pernafasannya kembali normal. Dia tidak mau marah meledak-ledak disini. Di apartemen Kris. Setidaknya itu yang dia pelajari dari Yixing.

"Maaf.." Ucapan lirih itu membuat kelopak mata Jongin terbuka. "Bukan itu maksudku, meskipun kau tidak tahu kebenarannya," Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan terkejut. "Aku hanya ingin kau percaya aku melihatmu sebagai Kim Jongin bukan Zhang Yixing atau siapa pun."

Jika Jongin berusaha untuk jujur maka Kris juga akan melakukannya. Kris langsung bisa mengerti dengan tatapan keraguan Jongin. Ini memang tidak mudah untuk diterima dan dipercaya.

"Kebenaran apa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah penasaran. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kris hanya tersenyum memilih untuk diam. Dan Jongin merupakan orang yang lebih suka dengan kepastian bukan sesuatu yang samar dan membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti." Ucapan Kris merupakan akhir dari percakapan malam mereka. Pelukan Kris yang semakin erat ditubuhnya memintanya untuk terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beruntung Sehun bisa mengejar Yixing dengan motornya. Memblokade Yixing dengan paksa adalah satu-satunya cara. Dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Yixing, memaksa namja itu untuk naik ke atas motornya. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali dia melesatkan motornya menuju apartemennya.

"Bersihkan badamu," titah Sehun dan Yixing hanya menurut. Sedangkan Sehun memilih memakai kamar mandi di kamar tamu yang biasa dipakai Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum senang saat dia menemukan Yixing sudah menggunakan baju handuknya yang berbentuk kimono dan duduk di sofa dengan nyaman.

"Minumlah.." Yixing masih saja diam menyesap minumannya dengan tenang. Saat Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar dan kembali dengan membawa handuk kecil, Yixing sudah menghabiskan separuh minumannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Bahkan saat Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah Yixing sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Sehun bingung, dia mengusap rambut Yixing yang mulai kering tapi dia menemukan punggung tangan Yixing basah. Dengan sedikit memaksa dia membalikkan tubuh Yixing. Dan—

"Xing?"

Yixing terkesiap dengan kaget dan langsung menghapus air matanya dengan bingung. Dia bahkan tidak sadar melamun sambil menangis. Tapi nyatanya jika air matanya sudah keluar maka akan sulit untuk menghentikannya. Dan Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan lirih. Inilah seorang Zhang Yixing.

.

.

.

"_Dia tidak rapuh tapi juga tidak terlalu kokoh," perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun bingung. "Dia bukannya tidak memiliki emosi dia hanya menahan diri."_

"_Menahan diri?"_

_Luhan mengangguk. "Dia bisa marah dan menangis sama seperti kita," Sehun jelas tahu itu dia pernah menemukan Yixing menangis. "Dia itu terbiasa untuk tidak jujur," aku mengangguk setuju. "Walau pun dia mau jujur, dia bingung memulai dari mana."_

"_Aku bahkan sempat shock," aku teringat saat dia mengatakan cinta padaku. Walau pun berakhir tragis. "Tapi kenapa dia malah mengatakan menyerah?"_

"_Mungkin dia kaget saat menerima kabar Joonmyeon akan bertunangan."_

_._

_._

_._

Sehun tidak melakukan apa pun hanya memandang Yixing yang kini sedang menangis. Tangannya terangkat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk merangkul bahu Yixing dan meremas pundak sebelah kirinya. Yixing seolah mengeluarkan semuanya dan memperlihatkan semua emosi yang selalu dia tahan. Bahkan Sehun tidak menghentikan tangn Yixing yang terus-terusan meremas baju handuknya sendiri.

Sehun sejak dulu tahu dia selalu menjebak Baekhyun memaksa Baekhyun untuk menyukainya. Mungkin dia memang namja brengsek yang meniduri tunangan orang lain. Jongdae bahkan mungkin sudah menaruh dendam padanya. Ia tahu kalau ia adalah namja teregois. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia memiliki namja yang bahkan tidak mengerti kata egois. Dan dia mencintainya. Jika Baekhyun adalah obsesinya maka Yixing adalah tujuannya.

Yixing akhirnya berhenti menangis, tampak terlalu lelah dan memilih memejamkan matanya. Dia bahkan tidak protes saat Sehun menariknya dan membuat kepalanya membentur leher pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Aku bahkan muak pada diriku sendiri," gumam Yixing dengan suara seraknya. Sehun mengelus rambut Yixing tanpa berniat untuk mengatakan apa pun. "Egois, polos, munafik bahkan tidak tahu diri," dia tertawa sarkasme meski matanya tetap terpejam. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Jujur."

Sahutan Sehun membuat Yixing terdiam cukup lama. Sehun hampir mengira Yixing tertidur jika bisikan Yixing tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Gerakan Sehun terlampau cepat membuat Yixing sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik belum lagi dia masih memejamkan matanya. Sehun kembali menciumnya dengan semua gairah, nafsu dan semua perasaan yang lainnya yang selama ini dia bendung. Yixing hanya merintih saat Sehun mengigit bibirnya meski tidak sampai berdarah. Lidah Sehun kini sepenuhnya berkuasa dimulut Yixing. Dan Yixing menerimanya tanpa protes sama sekali. Ini adalah ciuman panjang dan dalam yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Sehun benar-benat melakukannya, membuat Yixing tidak memikirkan hal lain selain Sehun. Dengan mata terpejam sekali pun Yixing tahu terdapat benang saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dan dengan lembutnya Sehun mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Sehun tahu Yixing terlalu lelah untuk berjalan ke kamar dan mungkin sofa merupakan tempat paling nyaman untuk saat ini. Sekejap Yixing merasa Sehun menghilang dari sampingnya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman bahkan terlalu dingin. Tapi dia bernafas lega saat Sehun kembali duduk disampingnya dengan selembar selimut tebal menyelimuti keduanya.

Dan Yixing kini mengakuinya, dia merasa lebih nyaman dengan namja yang memiliki umur lebih muda darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau keluarga kalian serumit ini." Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghindari suaranya yang terdengar tertarik pada Joonmyeon. Kekasih dari sahabat kekasihnya. "Aku pikir masalah Baekhyun sudah cukup memusingkan."

"Terlalu rumit dan terlalu lama untuk diceritakan." Joonmyeon tidak suka membicarakan masa lalunya. Cukup Hwang Zitao masa depannya. Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa tapi kemudian berkata. "Aku cepat tangkap dan aku rasa tidak ada yang sedang terburu-buru disini."

"Baiklah.." akhirnya Joonmyeon menyerah dan Kyungsoo sudah dalam posisi nyaman untuk mendengar cerita teman barunya.

"Mereka tampak serius," gumam Chanyeol yang baru saja membantu Tao. Mencari apartemen nyaman untuk kekasihnya Joonmyeon. Chanyeol tampak duduk dilantai dengan punggung bersandar dipinggiran kasur.

"Jangan ganggu mereka," ujar Tao sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur lebar milik Chanyeol. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Chanyeol menatap kekasih mereka dengan penasaran. Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat serius dan Joonmyeon yang entah kenapa seperti ingin menangis.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya. Tao tersenyum dan menjawab sekenanya. "Silsilah keluarga Zhang."

"Zhang?" Tao bergumam bertanda mengiyakan. Chanyeol ikut mengangguk meski dia sebenarnya penasaran.

"Bagaimana dengan Park?" ujar Tao tiba-tiba. "Disana kekasihku yang sedang bercerita, rasanya lebih adil jika sekarang kau bercerita kepadaku."

Chanyeol kini menatap Tao dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tapi Tao bukanlah orang yang takut dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol. "Ayolah~ aku rasa mereka akan sangat lama."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dan hal itu membuat Tao bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya Wu Chanyeol—

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Haduh~ enek sayah ngetiknya. Kenapa ide bermunculan dengan bergerombolan. Sayah jadi pusing gini ya ampyuuuuuuuuun~ Makasih udah mau baca dan terimakasih atas reviewnya. Review yang sangat dan sangat berharga karena saya hampir lupa nulis cerita tentang ChenBaek ma Chansoo. Hahahahahahaha

Sayah juga kaget, bisa bikin couple crack yang di chap awal uke bisa jadi seme dan sebaliknya.. hahahahaha


	8. Chapter 8

Ketakutan tanpa alasan pasti, membuatku ragu. Apa kau mencintaiku? Semua orang memiliki masa lalunya masing-masing. Jika tidak ada masa lalu kau tidak akan ada disini bersamaku. Tapi nyatanya aku tetap takut pada bayang-bayang masa lalumu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Title : Coma (Chap 8)

Cast : Zhang Yixing

Wu Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Other: Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

Lu Han

Kim Minseok

Kim Joonmyeon

Hwang Zitao

Wu Chanyeol aka Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

Namja yang memiliki senyum lebar itu menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan jahil. Perbincangan dengan Tao cukup menguras pikirannya dan dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya. Dan Kyungsoo mengerti saat Junmyeon dan Tao pergi, dia menghampiri kekasih raksasanya yang sedang duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Perlu pelukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum samar. Chanyeol mengangguk dan meminta Kyungsoo duduk dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut. "Apa kau merasa sakit?" Chanyeol terdiam dan malah memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Ketika seperti ini Kyungsoo akan mengelus punggungnya. Dan diia memilih memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan Kyungsoo yang lembut.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Kembalilah pada marga Wu mu kalau begitu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Ini hukumannya dan dia berhak menerimanya. Ayahnya tidak pernah memintanya untuk melakukan hal sejauh ini. Tapi dia tetap merasa bersalah.

"Itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu," gumam Kyungsoo tepat ditelinganya. "Kau menanggungnya demi **dia**, kau tahu? Aku mati cemburu karenamu."

Chanyeol membuka matanya. "Cemburu?" Dia meneggakkan tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo beringsut untuk duduk disampingnya. "Kau cemburu bagaimana?"

"Kau bayangkan saja, ketika kau melihat kekasihmu berkorban demi namja yang dulu dia cintai," ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kau melakukan ini demi Baekhyun kan?"

"..." Chanyeol bingung mau mengatakan apa. Bahkan untuk menatap Kyungsoon pun dia tidak berani.

"Aku tahu dari ayahmu," ujarnya dengan lembut. "Dan ayah memintamu untuk kembali."

"Tapi—"

"Dulu satu dari tiga Wu bersaudara akan bertunangan dengan seorang anak dari keluarga Byun," ujar Kyungsoo dengan tenang dan Chanyeol langsung merapatkan belahan bibirnya. "Suatu kejutan baik saat Byun menaruh pilihannya pada anak sulung Wu, tapi ternyata dia memilih anak tertua karena dia tahu Kris tidak pernah tertarik padanya jauh berbeda dengan kedua adiknya."

Chanyeol meremas kain yang menutupi kasur yang dia duduki dengan erat. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan tidak kalah erat.

"Wu bersaudara menjadi kacau, sang adik bungsu merasa terkhianati dan satunya patah hati," Kyungsoo membelai dada bagian kanan Chanyeol. "Disini pasti sakit kan?" Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo dan membiarkan kekasih mungilnya mencurahkan semuanya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata kembali terpejam.

"Sang kakak sulung dan anak dari keluarga Byun sebenarnya tidak saling mencintai," Chanyeol tahu akan kenyataan itu, tapi hal itu tetap membuat tubuhnya bergetar. "Karena Byun nyatanya memiliki kekasih seorang anak dari keluarga yang sebenarnya sederajat dengannya."

"Kim Jongdae —" gumam Chanyeol. Kyungsoo meremas tangan Chanyeol yang sedang dia genggam.

"Pasangan Wu dan Byun sebenarnya berkomplotan untuk merusak pesta mewah untuk pertunangan mereka sendiri."

Kini Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya dipundak kekasihnya yang sempit. Tubuhnya membutuhkan penyangga.

"Kedua pasangan kabur dengan mobil terpisah, Wu yang benci aturan kabur sendirian dengan mobilnya dan Byun dengan kekasihnya dari keluarga Kim," Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo untuk merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo dengan kepala masih bersandar di bahu kekasihnya. "Lalu sang kakak kedua dari keluarga Wu, menjelaskannya dengan tenang bahwa keduanya menentang tunangan itu dan mengatakan bahwa itu ide darinya."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang terus bercerita. Dia menengadah melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang tersiksa. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo yang terlihat tertekan.

"Sang ayah tahu ada seorang Wu yang sedang menyelamatkan keluarganya dan keluarga Byun dari rasa malu," Kyungsoo kini menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol. "Sang anak membuat sebuah kebohongan dan sang ayah tahu," mata Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. "Dulu kau masih SMA sayang, masih terlalu muda."

"Jadi—"

"Lalu sang ayah mengikuti permainan anaknya, dia menghukum sang anak mengganti marga Wu menjadi marga Park dari keluarga ibunya."

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya dan memutuskan tatapannya dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sebenarnya selalu ingin marah jika melihat kekasihnya tertawa lebar tanpa beban. "Padahal sebenarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan seseorang yang dicintainya," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ini kata-kata ayahmu saat mengakhiri ceritanya padaku, _Tapi siapa sangka Kim Jongdae diterima baik oleh keluarga Byun, setelahnya mereka bertunangan dan, melupakan keluarga Wu yang mempermalukan keluarga besar Byun._"

"Maaf,"

"Buat apa kau meminta maaf?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak digubris. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun." Jelas Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam. "Jadi kau masih mencintai Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya bingung untuk menjelaskannya. "Jadi apa kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab tapi memilih untuk balik bertanya. "Jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya?" Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui Kyungsoo malah tertawa renyah sampai-sampai tertidur di kasur dan hampir berguling kebawah. Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat Chanyeol seserius ini tapi nyatanya dia tertawa untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya aku yang akan mengatakannya duluan," gumam Kyungsoo dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menggapai tubuh Chanyeol untuk merunduk. Tepat ditelinganya Kyungsoo berbisik. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu."

Sontak Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan dia menemukan rasa sakit dari tatapannya. Dia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya sakit meskipun hanya tergores pisau ditelunjuknya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kyungsoo membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit oleng karena pusing harus duduk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku senang kau cemburu padaku," Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahinya antara menahan pusing dan bingung. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat sang empu yang memiliki mata lebar semakin lebar. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Janji?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ya," anggap saja Chanyeol labil, karena sekarang dia kembali memangku tubuh Kyungsoo yang membuat kekasihnya memekik dengan keras. "Berapa kali harus aku mengatakannya kepadamu?" Tubuh Kyungsoo mengerut merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan kekasihnya tapi Chanyeol menguatkannya dengan sebuah pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu dan akan semakin berkembang setiap detiknya."

Sama seperti scene drama lainnya. Chanyeol akhirnya menciumnya dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Lumatannya penuh namun lamban. Tanpa sadar, air mata Kyungsoo keluar dengan sendirinya. Dan Chanyeol sadar dengan hal itu tapi dia kembali melumat bibir tebal kekasihnya tanpa memberikan jeda sama sekali meski rasa asin mulai menyatu dalam ciuman mereka.

"Aku takut—" gumam Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengeratkan kembali pelukannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengungkapkan semuanya. "Nyatanya aku selalu takut setiap kau mengatakan cinta padaku."

"Harus seperti apa aku mengatakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum lebar. "Atau aku buktikan disini aja?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana aku mencintaimu diatas ranjang?"

Chanyeol menangkap senyum tipis Kyungsoo meski kekasihnya mengumamkan kata. "Sial~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan meremas rambutnya dengan gusar._ Dia tidak terima ketika Kris bersama Jongin. Apa yang membuat Kris tertarik? Dan kenapa Jongin menerima Kris? _

Dulu dia akan terus memikirkan hal itu dan melupakan namja yang dengan gilanya dia tembak untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dia tahu Minseok menaruh hati padanya, tapi mungkin Minseok terlalu sungkan untuk mengakuinya dan ide gila itu datang. Mencari pelampiasan.

"Kau dimana?" Keluhnya dengan frustasi.

Dan tiba-tiba namja itu menghilang. Entah kemana, Kim Minseok, selama lima hari dia menghilang. Saat tiga hari yang lalu Luhan berpikir itu hal yang wajar. Dia tidak terbiasa memberi perhatian pada Minseok, karena pemuda berpipi gempal itu duluan yang akan menanyakan keadaannya.

Tapi Ini sudah terlalu lama dan lambat laun malah membuatnya gelisah. Akhirnya dia kembali memberikan pesan singkat dan menelfonnya.

"Cepat angkat~" keluh Luhan dengan lemas hampir menyerah dengan rasa khawatir. Dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi, dia tidak mau sendirian lagi dan nyatanya dia membutuhkan Minseok.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan tatapan khawatir melihat punggung namja di depannya. Sebenarnya dia masih takut melihat Luhan, akhir-akhir ini dia sering mendapatkan tatapan membunuh darinya.

"Tidak ada." Bisik Luhan. Kini Luhan berpaling untuk menatap Jongin dan berusaha tidak mengintimidasi tapi nyatanya dia tidak bisa mencegahnya dan Jongin tampak menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Kau menyukai Kris?"

Luhan meremas handphonenya dengan cemas dan keras. Dan jarinya memutih karenanya.

"Mungkin." Luhan terdiam dan Jongin menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Bagaimana dengan Minseok?"

"Hm?" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan memainkan handphonenya, entahlah dia merasa gugup ketika menatap Jongin kembali. "Sekarang aku baru sadar," Jongin memandangnya dengan perhatian penuh. Jongin bisa mendengar Luhan menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan bahunya. "Aku membutuhkannya."

Jongin tersenyum miris nyatanya dia masih memiliki perasaan pada Luhan. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan Kris. Dia mau bersikap egois untuk menyelamatkan hatinya yang terluka.

"Jangan sakiti dia," ucap Jongin dengan senyum sendu. "Dia benar-benar mencintaimu meski dia tahu kau hanya menjadikannya perlampiasan," Luhan merasa tubuhnya membeku. "Pelampiasan, kau juga tahu rasanya kan?"

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Dulu Luhan tahu bahkan mengerti, dirinya hanya dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Kris. Dia tidak suka dengan kata itu tapi dia terlalu tolol untuk mau keluar. Sekarang dia malah melakukannya pada Minseok.

Luhan menutup matanya dan merasa dialah orang paling tolol di dunia ini. Saat dia kembali menekan nomor Minseok dengan kepasrahan. Akhirnya Minseok mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kau kemana saja, _dear_?" Tidak bisa diragukan lagi, suara Luhan terlampau khawatir. Bukan marah yang menjalar tubuhnya, tetapi rasa lega melingkupinya ketika mendengar suara tawa Minseok. "Aku rasa kau sedang menghukumku?" Ujar Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Sebuah jawaban tak terdunga mencekam dada Luhan. "Karena aku ingin menyadarimu bahwa selama ini aku ada disisimu," suara lembut Minseok menyiksanya. "Aku disini Luhan dan kau tidak sendirian."

"Kau membuatku takut," Luhan mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar. Dia mengehela nafas dengan tertekan.

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada Jongin," gumam Minseok yang di dengar langsung oleh Luhan. "Dia yang memberikanku ide."

Luhan terdiam, kenapa Jongin melakukannya?

"Agar kau sadar," gumam Jongin yang terdengar jelas dibelakang tubuhnya. "Kau terlalu terpaku pada namja yang kau cintai padahal begitu banyak orang yang mencintaimu."

Luhan hanya diam ketika Minseok tertawa kecil, apa Minseok tahu Jongin sedang mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kita peduli padamu, apa kau tidak mengerti?" Luhan masih terpaku. Dia sadar dirinya terlampau tolol untuk mencoba membenci Yixing, yang pada akhirnya Kris malah memilih Jongin. Seorang namja yang pernah mencintainya dan tidak pernah dia gubris sama sekali.

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Jongin memakai pakaian lengkap dengan tas yang tersampir di punggungnya. Dia menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan malam.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kris," dia bisa mendengar suara yang terdengar miris dari Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Saat Jongin ingin menjawab Luhan menyelanya. "Kenapa kau bisa bersama Kris? Apa kau mencintai Kris?"

Jongin terlihat gugup sekaligus bingung namun dia berusaha untuk menjawab dengan tenang. "Kami bersama bukan karena cinta tapi kebutuhan," Luhan mengerutkan dahi dan Jongin tahu bahwa namja dihadapannya tidak mengerti. "Kami berbagi untuk mengobati diri kami sendiri," Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan terperangah. "Anggap saja kami itu simbiosis mutualisme, saling mengobati dan berbagi kehangatan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh! Chen!" Erang kekasihnya dengan frustasi dan Jongdae sedikit terkekeh kecil mendengar kekasihnya menyebut nama kecilnya. "Kenapa kau mengikatku seperti ini?!"

Jongdae terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab. Dia lebih memilih untuk membuka kemeja Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa melepaskan kemeja Baekhyun karena kedua tangan Baekhyun terikat oleh dasinya. Dia mengecup dada Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan bergetar.

"Menghukummu," ujar Jongdae dengan kalem. "Dan akan aku pastikan kau mengingat ini." Jongdae kini beralih ke resleting Baekhyun melepaskannya beserta celana dalamnya.

Lagi, Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tangan Jongdae sekilas mengelus juniornya dengan perlahan. Baekhyun hampir mati ketakutan saat melihat Jongdae memainkan gunting di tangannya.

"Ini sedikit mengganggu," ujarnya dengan tenang sambil menggunting kemeja Baekhyun. "Nanti kita beli yang baru," mendengar perkataan Jongdae, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan melongo. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayang-" Jongdae mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan sayang, Jongdae memintanya untuk turun dari atas kasur dan menitahnya untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun merasa sangat malu saat Jongdae duduk diatas kasurnya dan menatap tubuhnya dengan tatapan terpukau. Sesuatu yang ada diperutnya memberontak. Kenapa dirinya harus telanjang bulat tetapi kekasihnya malah berpakaian lengkap meski sekarang dasinya terikat dipergelangan tangannya.

"Dulu, aku berpikir sudah cukup mendapatkan cintamu," dengan isyarat Jongdae meminta Baekhyun mendekat. Kedua kaki Jongdae berada diantara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang menganggkang. "Angkat tanganmu dan letakkan tanganmu dibelakang kepala, ingat! jangan bergerak!" cara ini membuat dada Baekhyun melengkung ke depan. Kedua sikunya menekan bagian kanan kiri kepalanya saat Jongdae kembali mengelus kejantanannya. "Kau indah, semua tahu dan kau malah memberikan keindahanmu pada orang lain."

Baekhyun tahu kekasihnya marah. Dia bisa melihat mata Jongdae menggelap dengan gigi bergemerutukan.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, apa yang membuat orang lain ingin memiliki tubuhmu ini," kini sebelah tangan Jongdae meremas bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang membuat kekasihnya melengguh. "Tubuhmu ini—" Jongdae tidak melanjutkannya dan menatap kedua puting Baekhyun yang mencuat. Dia merundukkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memainkan tangannya di salah satu puting kekasihnya. Suara desahan itu kembali terdengar. "—memiliki reaksi yang mengagumkan saat seseorang mengendalikanmu."

"Kenapa kau masih memakai pakaianmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan terengah karena kini dia merasakan sedikit cairan yang keluar dari kejantanannya dan dibuat semacam pelumas oleh Jongdae.

"Ini tentangmu sayang, jadi biarkan aku menjelaskannya."

Baekhyun tidak suka dan Jongdae mengetahuinya. Dan untuk menutup mulut mungil itu dia melahap sesuatu yang ada diselangkangan kekasihnya.

"Chen!" Desah Baekhyun saat lidah Jongdae terus menjilat kepala kejantanan Baekhyun. Menggodanya dengan tekstur kasar lidahnya. "Oh!" Lengguh Baekhyun saat dirasakan Jongdae mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Baekhyun ingin lebih dan—

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan dipantatnya membuatnya memekik keras. "Jangan bergerak, kita akan melakukannya dengan perlahan dan kau cukup lihat reaksi tubuhmu," kini tangan Jongdae yang bekerja sedangkan lidah Jongdae bermain dipusarnya. "Lihat reaksi tubuhmu." Ucap Jongdae saat tangannya mempercepat kocokannya dan sesekali lidahnya menjilat kepala junior kekasihnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun seakan melayang, tatapan Jongdae yang tenang malah membuatnya gelisah. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Baekhyun terasa akan meledak, tubuhnya terasa mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya hanya dengan permainan tangan dan lidah di pusatnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemah dan Jongdae merebahkannya diatas kasur. Jongdae tampak sibuk mencolek cairan Baekhyun dengan kedua jarinya. Baekhyun masih terengah dengan nafas tidak stabil. Tapi Jongdae malah memintanya menungging dengan tangan terikat dan kedua lutut menumpu tubuhnya. Membuat pantatnya terangkat dengan menantang. Jongdae menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum kedua jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Lihat? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bergerak tapi tubuhmu menyedot jariku untuk masuk," Baekhyun mengerang saat merasakan kedua jari Jongdae mulai bergerak memutar. Dan jari tengan Jondae menemukan daging lunak yang akan membuat Baekhyun mendesah dengan nyaring.

"Oh Tuhan!" Teriak Baekhyun. Kejantanan Jongdae yang tertutup rapat terasa membengkak saat melihat junior Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras lagi. Tangan Jongdae sengaja menggoda daerah erotis Baekhyun yang membuatnya terus mendesah dengan suara erotis. "Ah!" Keluh Baekhyun saat tangan Jongdae keluar dari tubuhnya.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin memuaskan Baekhyun dan melupakan kepuasannya tapi nyatanya dia juga memiliki hasrat. Dengan tangan bergetar dia menurunkan celanannya dan melepaskan kejantanannya. Dia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memekik saat melihat kejantanan Jongdae mencuat dengan keras dan gagah.

"Siapa yang membolehkanmu mengintip?" Tanya Jangdae dengan geram dan Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak kuat lagi. Dia memasukkan kejantanannya dan Baekhyun yang belum siap hanya bisa memekik tertahan.

Saat kepala kejantanannya sudah masuk maka giliran tubuh Baekhyun yang bekerja untuk menyedotnya masuk dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Kepala Baekhyun menengadah dengan suara desahan yang nyaring.

"Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun!" Geraman Jongdae membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan merintih saat Jongdae mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Hanya Jongdae yang mengerti cara memperlakukan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun akan selalu memuaskan Jongdae juga. "Tidak! Bukan ini maksudku!" Rintih Jongdae saat merasakan pinggul Baekhyun ikut bergerak dan lubangnya meremas kejantanannya dengan lembut. Tangan Jongdae meremas pinggang Baekhyun. Dan pada akhirnya keduanya bergerak dengan liar untuk memuaskan pasangan masing-masing.

Jongdae dengan kasar mencabut kejantanannya untuk merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun. Keduanya masih dalam keadaan panas, hingga Jongdae yang dengan kasar memasukkan kembali kejantanannya hanya membuat Baekhyun mengerang. Jongdae menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun kembali bergetar.

Jongdae manatap tubuh polos Baekhyun yang berkeringat, membuat namjanya tampak berkilau. Dia merundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup leher Baekhyun yang terlihat tegang. "Tenang sayang," bisik Jongdae dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menatap mata teduh Jongdae. Lidah Jongdae menelusuri leher dan dadanya. Mengecup, menjilat dan mengigit putingnya dengan gemas.

"Akh!"

Erang Baekhyun saat tangan Jongdae kembali mengocok kejantanannya. Dan pada saat keduanya hampir menemui pelepasannya. Bibir Jongdae baru menghampiri bibir Baekhyun, saling melumat dan menghisap dengan ritme yang kacau.

Bibir Baekhyun yang bergetar hampir membuat Jongdae gila. "Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu saat kau menemui pelepasanmu," ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun memekik menemui pelepasannya, bibir mereka yang masih bertautan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan cairannya yang keluar, belum lagi tangan Jongdae yang terus mengurut juniornya.

"Oh! Jongdae!" Siapa sangka pelepasannya belum selesai tapi Jongdae pun menyemprotkan spermanya tepat dititik erotis Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang dan bergetar. Bibir Jongdae yang masih melumat bibirnya membuatnya terasa kacau, dia bingung untuk memilih fokus pada pelepasannya, kocokan Jongdae pada juniornya, kecupan membara di bibirnya, atau pelepasan Jongdae.

"Akh!" Teriak Baekhyun saat tubuhnya menikmati semuanya. Dan pada saat pelepasan mereka berakhir bibir keduanya masih menempel. Tidak ada yang mau terlepas bahkan kejantanan Jongdae masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memekik keras, saat Jongdae berguling membawanya berada diatas tubuh Jongdae. Dia sedikit merintih saat kejantanan Jongdae menggesek titik erotisnya. Ketika Jongdae melepas ikatan tangannya, Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk menyentuh tubuh Jongdae. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepas kejantanan Jongdae dari lubangnya. Dia ingin memeluk kekasihnya tanpa hambatan.

"Kau sempurna sayang." Gumam Jongdae, dia melirik Baekhyun yang sedang melepas kancing kemejanya. Dan memaksanya untuk sedikit menaikan tubuhnya agar kemejanya benar-benar terlepas. Jongdae tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat Baekhyun kembali memeluknya dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada lapangnya. Baekhyun selalu suka mendengar detak jantung Jongdae. Dan Jongdae kini terkekeh kecil saat Baekhyun akhirnya malah tertidur diatasnya, dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak kekasihnya dan dia memilih untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja tan berparas rupawan itu mendesis saat merasakan tubuhnya tersengat oleh sebuah tangan dingin. Mulai dari bahu telanjangnya sampai pinggang. Tangan itu berhenti didaerah pinggangnya. Dengan terpaksa dia membuka matanya dan menemukan namja yang sialnya tampan sedang tersenyum padanya. Dia tahu matahari sudah menyapa ibu kota Korea Selatan, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah karena aktifitas brutal mereka.

"Kenapa matamu terkesan melankolis?" Tanyanya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa menatap mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari mata Kris yang kelam namun tenang. "Jika seperti ini, setiap pagi aku akan tersiksa."

Sekarang Jongin menatap Kris dengan terkejut, dia tidak suka mendengarnya. Itu terasa sedikit menyakitkan dan hatinya perih dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Jongin tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih diam dan menungu. "Karena tubuhku akan bereaksi berlebihan jika bersamamu."

"..."

"Itu siksaan terberat untukku ketika aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu,"

Jongin membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut. _What the_— merasa konyol mengkhawatirkan Kris. Karena ini semua ternyata tentang selangkangan Kris yang menegang. _Damn!_ Sialan.

"Kau memang brengsek," keluh Jongin dan memutarkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi Kris.

"Kau memiliki tubuh menggiurkan dan aku memiliki hasrat memilikimu, apa aku salah?" Jongin lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Masa bodoh dengan Kris.

Tapi tubuhnya kembali menegang, semua tubuhnya termasuk selangkangannya. Karena Kris memeluknya dan menggesekkan juniornya dibelahan pantatnya. Hanya menggeseknya seperti biola. Dia takut benda panjang itu masuk ke area yang masih lecet. Tapi dia bersyukur karena Kris peduli padanya. Lubangnya masih sakit dan Kris tidak memaksanya.

Tubuhku Kris bergetar saat mendengar desahan Jongin yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Dia harus menuntaskan ini semua, sekaligus Jongin karena dia membuat Jongin seperti ini.

"Jangan ditahan, mendesahlah," masih dengan menggesekkan kejantangannya diantara belahan pantat Jongin. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kejantanan Jongin. Menggosoknya dengan sangat cepat membuat Jongin membungkuk dan meremas pergelangan tangan Kris.

"Ahn!" Lengguhan dan rintihan mewakili keduanya untuk menggambarkan betapa besar hasrat mereka untuk saling menyentuh. Kris menggeram dan menarik bahu Jongin untuk menegakkan badannya. Tangan Kris meninggalkan selangkangan Jongin dan meremas pinggang namjanya. Dia menuntaskan hasratnya terlebih dahulu. Kris terus melengguh tanpa bisa bertahan dan Jongin sedikit meringis karena gesekan Kris malah membuat lubangnya yang lecet kembali sakit. Tapi rasa sakitnya malah membuat juniornya membengkak dan tegang. Saat dia mencoba untuk memuaskan diri sendiri Kris mencegahnya dengan menggigit punggungnya terlampau keras.

"Arght!" Pekik Jongin kesakitan. Geraman tertahan namja China-Canada itu menandakan Kris menemui pelepasan dan dia menembaknya langsung ke permukaan lubang Jongin. Jongin merasakan cairan hangat membasahi lubangnya dan cairan yang tidak bisa masuk itu hanya mengalir membashi kedua pahanya.

Dia masih terpejam menikmati cairan erotis Kris yang menyebar dibawah tubuhnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Kris kembali membelai juniornya yang sempat terabaikan. Bukan sebuah belaian kasar meski lembut tapi terasa sangat cepat dan terlampau cepat. Jongin hanya bisa melengguh dengan nafas terengah dan kepala menengadah. Posisi yang menyamping membuat kepala Jongin menambrak dada Kris. Dan selanjutnya dia merasakan tubuhnya meledak dan Kris tetap melakukan pekerjaannya sampai cairannya benar-benar habis menyisakannnya tubuhnya terkulai lemas.

"Aku bisa gila," gumam Kris yang mengeratkan tubuh Jongin di pelukannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia lebih memilih untuk memutar tubuh namja tan tersebut. Dia bisa melihat Jongin menatapnya dengan— entahlah, ada rasa kaget, marah dan senang tapi dengan alasan yang membingungkan.

"Kau itu brengsek atau apa sih?" ujar Jongin lemas, Jongin bahkan sebenarnya bingung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku? Aku namja brengsek yang terjerat oleh pesona seorang Kim Jongin," lagi bibir Jongin tertutup rapat. Bahkan ketika Kris mencium bibirnya sekilas namun dalam. "Aku tergila-gila pada namja yang tidak tahu dirinya sebuah morfin berjalan."

"Hah?"

Kris benar-benar gila, dia akan selalu tegang dan terangsang hanya karena menatap Jongin. Dia bahkan bisa meledak hanya karena sepasang pantat Jongin. Yang benar saja!

Dan Jongin, cukup tersentuh saat Kris tidak memasukinya hari ini. Dia tahu bukan karena Kris tidak tertarik tapi karena Kris khawatir dan Kris menunjukkannya dengan gamblang bahkan tidak ada yang ditutupi. Dan oh! Jongin sangat menyukai kecupan manis Kris yang bersarang di dahinya.

Tapi— fakta bahwa dia masih menyukai Luhan. Dan mungkin Kris masih menyukai Yixing. Yah— tidak ada yang tahu dan Jongin lebih memilih menerima ini semua tapi dia tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi. Dan kini rasa ketakutan menghampirinya..

"Aku—" Jongin ingin mengatakannya sekarang juga dia tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi. "—takut merasa sakit lagi, itu menyesakkan."

Kris terdiam cukup lama. Dia tahu, dia hanya tertarik pada Jongin belum benar-benar cinta. Oleh karena itu dia tidak pernah mengatakan kata cinta. Karena dia sama halnya dengan Jongin, tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi.

Kris tersenyum menyapu surai Jongin yang berkeringat. "Kita coba saja," gumamnya. "Aku tahu aku memiliki perasaan kepadamu dan aku tahu kau juga sama, kau mau mencobanya?" Jongin mengangguk setuju dan memeluk tubuh Kris dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing merasa ini merupakan pagi yang sedikit aneh. Dirinya terbangun dalam rengkuhan seorang Wu Sehun. Dan jangan lupa dalam posisi duduk diatas sofa. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur nyenyak dalam keadaan duduk?

Entahlah, selanjutnya dia memakai kaos dan celana Sehun, karena Sehun memintanya. Alasan sebenarnya mereka akan sarapan di luar. Yixing hanya menurut meski biasanya dia yang akan memasak dan Sehun akan menunggunya dan sesekali menjailinya. Tapi disinilah mereka disebuah restoran western yang hanya menyediakan sandwich berisi daging asap, telur, keju, tomat dan selada. Ah! Jangan lupa, saos dan mayones didalamnya.

Keduanya terdiam terlihat terlalu khitmat dalam acara sarapannya. Yixing tampak memakan sarapannya dan teh hijaunya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan satunya berada digenggaman Sehun, tidak benar-benar digenggam karena Sehun sendari tadi memainkan jari-jari Yixing. Terkadang mengaitkan jari-jarinya atau melepaskannya.

Tidak ada mobil, motor atau apa pun itu. Sehun lebih memilih menaiki bus kota. Duduk disamping Yixing yang terus menatap keluar. Tangan mereka menyatu dan saling bertautan, tidak ada yang protes mau pun keberatan. Sehun terus menatap Yixing yang menopang dagu dan seolah-olah tertarik pada keadaan diluar. Sehun tidak akan mau melepaskan genggamannya meski kedua tangan mereka sudah basah karena keringat.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Yixing yang mulai familiar dengan keadaan jalanan.

"Rumahku," jawab Sehun kalem. Yixing hanya mengangguk tidak menanyakan alasannya. Dan Sehun duluan yang mengatakan alasannya. "Teman ayah dari keluarga Hwang akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan dan dia meminta kita membantu."

Yixing langsung menatap Sehun dan membuat Sehun sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Hwang?" tanya Yixing untuk memastikan. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau kenal Hwang Zitao kan?" Yixing mengangguk dengan kaku. "Kita juga akan bertemu tunangannya disana," untuk semua kesempatan dan tempat bertemu kenapa harus dirumah keluarga Wu. Yixing sedikit mengeluh dan tanpa sadar meringis. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yixing mengangguk, dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas dan tangan Sehun melingkat dipinggangnya untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Yixing mau tidak mau meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"Sehun—" ucapan Yixing terpotong saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang memijit pelipisnya dengan lembut. Yixing sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu menanyakan lagi, apakah Sehun masih mencintainya atau tidak. Yixing jelas tahu dari tatapan Sehun yang berbeda, sekarang tatapannya lebih lembut, lebih dalam dan lebih menjaganya. Bukan tatapan tajam, dingin dan menggoda.

"Aku tahu aku namja brengsek, tapi bisakah kau memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi?" Yixing menatap Sehun dengan kaget. Dia tidak tahu Sehun akan mengatakan hal ini. "Nyatanya aku membutuhkanmu Xing."

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing. Pertanyaan yang sudah Sehun duga. "Aku—"

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan memelas. Yixing hanya diam ragu untuk menatap Sehun. Yixing bisa merasakan pucuk kepalanya dikecup dengan dalam oleh Sehun. "Aku akan membuatmu percaya."

Lutut Yixing mendadak lemas saat melihat rumah mewah milik Sehun. Sehun yang disampingnya hanya berjalan dengan santai. Dan Oh Tuhan! Lain kali jika Sehun memintanya untuk datang ke rumah. Lebih baik dia menggunakan bajunya sendiri tidak seperti ini.

"Sepertinya ayah pernah melihat baju yang Yixing pakai," ujar ayahnya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil. Kini senyuman ayah Sehun berubah menjadi seringai jail. "Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?"

"Dia hanya meminjam ayah," ucap Sehun. "Mana Tao?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap sekeliling rumahnya. "Apa dia sudah datang?"

"Ya, ada di ruang kelurga," mereka berjalan beriringan dan Sehun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yixing. "Jangan mau kalah dengan Kris dan Chanyeol yang memperkenalkan kekasih mereka."

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan Yixing lebih dari seorang kekasih.."

Pintu terbuka lebar oleh seorang pelayan keluarga Wu. Dan Yixing merasa benar-benar ingin muntah saat melewatinya. Oh sial! dia gugup!

"Ini dia bungsu dari keluarga Wu," ujar ayahnya dengan bangga. "Dan namja cantik pasangannya Zhang Yixing."

"Yixing?" suara lembut seseorang membuat semua orang terdiam. Yah~ mereka saling menatap dalam diam dengan pinggang masing-masing dilingkari oleh lengan seseorang. Junmyeon dengan Tao sedangkan Yixing dengan Sehun.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kris dengan heran.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam karena mereka memang sudah tahu. Sepasang suami istri Wu saling bertatapan tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Kris, Jongin dan Sehun mentap keduanya dengan heran.

"Jangan bilang—" gumaman Jongin langsung dipatahkan oleh suara Yixing yang mengalir dengan tenang.

"Dia kakak tiriku, Zhang Joonmyeon yang kini berganti marga menjadi Kim Joonmyeon," ujar Yixing dan Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya yang terkejut. "Selamat datang kembali di Korea hyung."

Seketika suasana mencekam, tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Dan Yixing satu-satunya yang mendekat kea rah Joonmyeon dan Tao. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya saat berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung." Senyuman khas Yixing yang tenang tidak akan luput oleh tatapan Sehun. Itu senyuman khas Yixing, seseorang yang terlihat polos dan memendam perasaannya. Sejak melihat Yixing menangis Sehun tahu persis apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya. Senyum palsu demi menutupi rasa sakit.

Dan Sehun tidak akan pernah menyukainya—

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya.. hahahahhahaha..Maaf lama update soalnya minggu depan UAS dan saya gak bisa konsen bikin ff ini. :) makasih yang udah mau mampir untuk baca, kebetulan lewat, atau salah nge-klik. Dan makasih banget buat review-annya yang chap kemarin. Saya seneng banget bacanya hahahaha I love you all..


	9. Chapter 9

Jika kata-kataku tidak kau percaya maka boleh aku buktikan dengan tindakanku? Nyatanya aku sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam lubang tak berdasar, bagaimana bisa aku keluar jika aku nyaman berada di dalamnya? Aku hanya butuh kau menemaniku disini, disebuah lubang yang biasa orang sebut 'cinta'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Out Of Character Abies! hahahahha

Title : Coma (Chap 8)

Cast : Zhang Yixing

Wu Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Other: Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

Lu Han

Kim Minseok

Kim Joonmyeon

Hwang Zitao

Wu Chanyeol aka Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah adegan pelukan singkat dengan kakaknya. Disinilah dia, berjalan sendiri disebuah taman gelap. Dia memaksa Sehun untuk pergi. Yixing tidak mau mengamuk dengan emosi yang tidak stabil. Apa lagi di hadapan Sehun dan di rumah orang lain. Itu bukan keputusan bijak dan cerdas menurutnya.

"Yixing-kun?" Suara lirih itu membuat Yixing kaget. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Hana?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara tercekat. Meski mereka tidak pernah bertemu, keduanya pernah beberapa kali saling menelfon. Sialnya tidak ada penerangan sama sekali dan membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat secara jelas satu sama lain.

"Perlu pelukan?" Tanya Hana dengan lembut. Yixing hanya diam meski akhirnya tidak menolak sama sekali saat adiknya mengalungkan tangannya di leher dan membawa kepalanya untuk bersandar dibahunya. "Kau baik-baik saja kan. ka?" Yixing memeluk pinggang Hana. Dan entahlah~ dia merasa lega akhirnya air matanya mengalir. Kedua tangan Hana memeluk kepala Yixing dan sesekali mengusapnya. "Kau pasti _shock_ mendengar _Oni-san_ akan bertunangan."

"..." Yixing hanya menurut saat Hana membawanya duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang berhadapan dengan bangunan rumah. Kini Yixing bisa melihat wajah asli Hana.

"Kau memang cantik ka—" Yixing menatap bingung Hana. Harusnya dia marah tapi entah kenapa dia malah tertawa mendengar penilaian jujur dari adiknya.

"Kau juga cantik, sayang~" ucap Yixing. Setelahnya Yixing kembali memeluk adik tirinya ini dari samping dengan kepala dia rebahkan dibahu adiknya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Entah karena canggung atau terlalu malas untuk bersuara. Adik Joonmyeon berarti adiknya juga kan? Apa ini rasanya memeluk orang yang kita sayangi tanpa embel-embel kekasih. Hanya adik yah— adik tanpa masa lalu yang menjadi kekasihnya. Atau saudara tiri yang sempat berusaha keras untuk membencinya.

"Ka—" panggil Hana sedangkan Yixing hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. "Kekasihmu tampan juga ya?" Celetukan Hana membuat Yixing bingung, pasalnya dia belum pernah menceritakan Sehun. Dia melirik untuk menatap Hana, dan ternyata adiknya sedang menengadah ke atas. Mau tidak mau dia mengikuti pandangan Hana.

_Deg!_

Oh! Disana ada Sehun, di beranda kamarnya sedang menatapnya dengan lembut. Dia hampir mati terpesona saat melihat Sehun tersenyum dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagunya diatas pagar besi. Tangan Hana terulur, melambai. Memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk turun. Anggap saja Sehun gila, bukannya turun melewati tangga, dia malah melompat dari beranda kamarnya di lantai dua.

_Hup!_

"Ya Tuhan!" Seru Yixing nyaring sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Meski Hana hampir terjungkal karena kakaknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Tapi Hana malah bertepuk tangan dengan pandangan kagum. Tsk, Sehun tetaplah Sehun dia malah berjalan santai ke arah Hana dan Yixing. Tapi Yixing bersumpah kaki Sehun pasti sakit.

"Ka, aku masuk duluan ya!" Sebelum bisa mencegah Hana sudah berlari meninggalnya.

"Adikmu pengertian juga." Sehun tertawa melihat Hana yang berlari kecil.

"…"

Yixing hanya bisa berdiri mematung menatap kepergian Hana, tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat Sehun memeluknya dari samping. Entah kenapa tubuh Yixing menegang. Dia bisa merasakan bibir Sehun menyapu lehernya dengan lembut.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," ujar Sehun dengan dalam. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menunjukan senyum seperti tadi."

Nafas Yixing tercekat bukan karena tangan Sehun yang memeluknya dengan lebih erat tapi perkataan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Kini posisi Sehun berada dibelakang Yixing. Dan Yixing terlihat nyaman saat menyenderkan bahunya di dada Sehun. Seolah Sehun menyelimutinya dengan suhu hangat tubuhnya.

"Hangat," gumam Yixing. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku hanya kaget," ujar Yixing pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini."

"Joonmyeon dan Zitao, kau setuju?" Sehun hampir memekik senang saat Yixing mengenggukan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab Yixing malah mengelus lengan Sehun yang bersarang di perutnya.

"Aku rasa Tao orang yang baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku merindukanmu hyung." _

"_Kau tidak mau memelukku?"_

Joonmyeon bersumpah itu merupakan pelukan teraneh mereka. Mungkin dulu mereka berpelukan karena sebagai seorang kekasih. Tapi tadi mereka berpelukan layaknya seorang adik dan kakak. Bahkan masing-masing dari mereka membawa kekasih.

"Hei!" Joonmyeon memekik keras saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik. Awalnya dia sedang memandang jendela kini dia memunggunginya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kekasihnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipinya. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya kaget."

"Kaget karena Yixing?" dia hanya mengangguk. Jengah karena harus berdiri akhirnya Tao menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan membawanya untuk duduk diatas kasur. Mereka dipaksa untuk menginap dan hanya diberikan satu kamar untuk menginap. "Kaget karena kau akhirnya bertemu dengan Yixing atau karena Yixing sudah memiliki kekasih?" padahal suara Tao terlampau lembut tapi entah kenapa dia tersentak mendengarnya.

"Dua-duanya," inilah Joonmyeon yang jujur dan Tao selalu menyukainya. "Aku hampir tidak mengenal senyuman tenangnya."

"Hm?"

"Aku terbiasa melihatnya senyum lembutnya dengan berbagai emosi, tidak seperti ini—" Joonmyeon seolah-olah kehabisan kata untuk menjelaskannya dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Senyumannya masih lembut hanya saja sedikit—"

"Dingin."

Joonmyeon mengangguk sebagai jawaban setuju. Tao hanya mengelus kepala kekasihnya yang berjarak beberapa tahun lebih tua. Cemburu? Wajarkan? Tapi toh, sekarang dia membiarkan Joonmyeon ternggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri dengan dugaan-dugaan tak pastinya.

Tao melirik jam dinding dan menemukan waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Joonmyeon sedikit terhenyak saat Tao meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke dalam selimut dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Biasanya kekasihnya akan marah jika dia sedang melamun apa lagi menyangkut mantan kekasih yang kini menjadi adik tirinya.

"Maaf—" gumam Joonmyeon. Tao hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ah! Ternyata sang pemilik senyum teduh bagai malaikat itu masih memikirkannya.

"Sudah malam," ujar Tao sambil menepuk kasur yang kosong disebelahnya. "Tidurlah, besok kau bisa langsung menanyakan semuanya pada Yixing-_ge_," Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk menurut. Biasanya kekasihnya ini yang bersikap manja tapi sekarang seolah-olah Tao lebih dewasa dan bijak dibandingkan dengannya.

Joonmyeon suka saat merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang Tao. Tempat ternyaman untuk kepalanya dibandingkan bantal terempuk sekali pun. Kekasihnya ini terkadang manja dan seperti anak kecil sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa dia yang malah menjadi pihak uke jika di atas ranjang. Ya Tuhan! Pemilik nama lengkap Hwang Zitao adalah namja teragresif yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Tanpa Joonmyeon duga Tao merundukkan kepalanya dan mencium tepat dibibirnya. Joonmyeon membeku karena kaget mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba. Tatapan Tao merupakan tatapan yang selalu mengintimidasinya. Sekarang tatapan itu seolah memintanya untuk memejamkan mata. Dan dia sekarang memejamkan matanya. Menikmati lumatan manis yang dilakukan bibir tipis Tao.

Sensasi basah menyapu di bibir bawahnya membuatnya sedikit merintih kegelian. Seperti biasa dia akan membuka mulutnya dan Tao akan membuat lidahnya menjelajahi mulutnya. Terkesan pasrah kan? Tapi Tao merupakan atlit wushu yang akan selalu memiliki jiwa kompetisi dan tidak pernah mau kalah.

"Eunght~" dia bisa merasakan kini tubuh Tao berada diatas tubuhnya. Dia sedikit kecewa saat Tao melepaskan lumatannya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" pertanyaan Tao membuatnya membuka mata. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala. Memikirkan apa? Dia bahkan merasa otaknya mendadak kosong. "Bagus!" dan lagi kini Tao kembali melumat bibirnya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan dia menggesekkan selangkangannya tepat diselangkangan Joonmyeon memberika efek lain dilumatannya. Awalnya ciuman mereka teratur namun semakin lama ritme lumatannya semakin kacau dan bernafsu. "Malam ini, kau hanya boleh meneriakan namaku berulang-ulang."

Dan setelahnya, Tao bergerak diatasnya, memasukinya dengan kasar, cepat dan dalam. Memberikan getaran aneh tapi menyenangkan untuk keduanya. Dia benar, Joonmyeon nyatanya meneriaki namanya dengan lantang. Dan Tao selalu suka dengan suara rintihan dan desahan Joonmyeon yang terdengar pasrah namun terdapat sepercik gairah di dalam suaranya.

Ah~ mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan suara berisik mereka. Karena mereka tahu kamar ini merupakan ruang kedap suara. Khas keluarga Wu yang memiliki rasa privatisasi yang tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Kris dengan heran. Dia heran melihat kekasihnya ehm? Kekasih? Ah- jangan-jangan hanya dia yang menganggap Kris sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" Suara gadis itu memecahkan lamunan Jongin. Sebenarnya bukan pada Jongin, tapi gadis itu bertanya pada Kris.

"Kau adik tiri Joonmyeon?" Tanya Kris, gadis itu mengangguk dengan resah lantaran Kris terus memandangnya. "Berarti adik Luhan dan Yixing?" Gadis itu kembali mengangguk. "Kenapa margamu tetap Kim?"

"Panjang ceritanya."

"Kenapa Luhan memakai marga Lu dan kenapa marga Joonmyeon tetap Kim bukan Zhang?"

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya?" Kris mengangguk dan sedikit melirik Jongin, ternyata Jongin juga menatap Hana dengan penasaran.

"Tsk, tapi jangan menyelaku," Kris mengangguk setuju. Saat Hana duduk dihadapan kedua namja tersebut, Kris dan Jongin langsung fokus menatap Hana. "Intinya, dulu orang tua Yixing-kun bercerai, menikah dengan ibu _ani_ku, Joonmyeon yang sekarang menjadi ibu tiriku."

_Kreet!_

Ketiganya langsung menatap pintu yang terbuka dengan pandangan terkejut. Sedangkan orang yang dipandang ikut kaget.

"Kenapa?" Tanya namja berlesung pipi dengan heran.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat tidak ada satu dari mereka yang menjawab.

"Mendengar Hana menceritakan silsilah keluarga Zhang," ujar Jongin dengan kalem. Yixing tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan Sehun ikut penasaran dengan obrolan sekumpulan orang didepannya.

"Apa kalian sebegitu penasarannya?" Mereka mengangguk.

"Aku juga penasaran," perkataan Sehun membuat alis Yixing terangkat..

"_Oni-chan_ saja yang menceritakannya," kini Hana yang bersuara.

Tanpa persetujuan Yixing, Sehun langsung menarik lengannya dan mendudukannya disebelah Hana.

Yixing berdeham membasahkan kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Awalnya ayah dan ibuku bercerai."

"Lalu menikah dengan ibunya Joonmyeon," ujar Jongin. Yixing mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Mereka kembali bercerai," ujar Hana. Jongin menatap keduanya dengan kaget.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan spontan.

"Hm~ anggap saja mereka sudah tidak saling mencintai," entah kenapa Sehun kembali melihat tembok kasat mata disekeliling Yixing. "Lalu, ayahku menikah dengan ayah Luhan yang bernama Kim Heechul, kenapa Luhan masih bermarga Lu? Sebenarnya dia memakai marga ibunya dulu."

"Ibu? Bukan ayah?" Tanya Jongin bingung. Setahu Jongin, Luhan selalu mengatakan Lu itu marga ayahnya dulu.

"Ayah yang dimaksud Luhan adalah kakeknya, ayah dari ibu kandung Luhan." Ucapan Yixing malah membuat pertanyaan lain. "Begini, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya," ucapan Yixing membuat semua orang terbungkam. "Jadi ibuku Kim Heechul atau ayah Luhan dibantu oleh keluarga ibu kandungnya untuk merawatnya," semua lebih memilih mengangguk dan kembali mendengar Yixing. "Jika dia memakai marga ayahnya, seharusnya marga dia Kim dan menjadi Kim Han."

"Ibu dan ayahmu adalah sepasang namja?" Tanya Sehun dengan ragu. Tapi Yixing malah mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hana dan Joonmyeon kenapa memakai marga Kim?"

"Karena ayahku Kim juga," semua menatap Hana dengan dahi berkerut. "Ayahku orang Korea sedangkan ibu kandungku orang Jepang."

"..."

"Ayahku yang seorang Kim menikah dengan ibu aniku yang bermarga Kim juga."

"Ah~ kalian bersaudara karena perceraian?" pertanyaan Kris mengundang tatapan tajam dari Jongin dan Sehun. Sedangkan Yixing dan Hana malah saling berpandangan dengan senyum kecil namun terlihat mendung.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah~" Hana bisa menangkap bisikan lirih Yixing. Dan tanpa protes sama sekali Hana menurut tanpa menatap keempat namja yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. "Kita juga," ucapan Yixing hanya direspon dengan senyuman lembut Sehun.

Tinggal Kris dan Jongin yang berada di ruangan. Mereka terdiam cukup lama tanpa melakukan apa pun hanya duduk berdampingan. Saat Jongin beranjak berdiri Kris langsung mencekram lengannya.

"Tidur, di kamarku." Itu bukan sebuah tawaran terbuka lebih kepada sebuah perintah yang tidak ingin dibantah sama sekali. Jadi Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Tidak ada yang terjadi, mereka hanya merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur. Kris tampak memeluk tubuh pinggang Jongin.

"Apa perceraian itu sangat mudah?" Bisik Jongin. "Aku tidak mau mebayangkan kedua orang tuaku bercerai."

"Aku juga," sebagai ucapan selamat malam Kris mencium pelipis Jongin dengan lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus pulang—"

"Menginap saja," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya dengan lembut. "Temani Chanyeol, kakak dan adiknya membawa pacarnya untuk menginap."

"Hah?"

"Nanti dia bisa mati kesepian," kini ayah yang terkadang dingin sekaligus konyol yang bersuara. "Ya kan Wu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul. Namun kini senyumannya melebar melihat tatapan menggoda ayah dan ibunya. Hah~ bahkan saat ini dia ingin memeluk kekasih mungilnya yang terlihat salah tingkah. Kekasihnya tampak menggusap tengkuknya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Ayo, kita ke kamarku," sahut Chanyeol sambil menarik kekasihnya tanpa mengindahkan seruan protes dari Kyungsoo. "Ayolah~"

"Oke oke!" Meski terlihat terpaksa sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit menyukai atau lebih tepatnya sangat menyukai tawaran calon mertuanya.

Keduanya langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat kedua pasang namja yang berjalan tenang menuju kamar disamping kamar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo merasa Sehun sedang menenangkan Yixing dengan sebuah genggaman tangan yang erat. Sedangkan Yixing terlihat sedikit tertekan dan mebalas genggaman Sehun, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo melihat urat tangan keduanya sedikit mencuat karena keduanya terlalu erat berpegangan. Setelahnya Sehun dan Yixing masuk ke dalam kamar, kesunyian dan kebekuan mendadak menjadi sangat terasa. Karena tidak ada suara apa pun setelahnya.

"Hanya Sehun yang bisa," ujar Kyungsoo. "Ya kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada kekasihnya. Sang kekasih hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan yang bisa menenangkanku hanya satu orang," ujarnya dengan pelan. Kyungsoo tampak tersenyum dengan percaya diri namun menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan ragu. "Kau benar, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya." Jika Yixing mengira Chanyeol bisa membaca pikiran. Yixing salah karena nyatanya Chanyeol terlalu pandai membaca mimik wajah seseorang.

"Aku merasa tersanjung dipuji oleh tuan muda Wu," Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang terlihat atau mungkin sengaja dibuat polos.

"Kenapa kalian selalu memanggilku Wu?" Chanyeol kembali menuntun Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Karena itu namamu," celetuk Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya. "Selain itu, namu Wu itu keren!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bayangkan saja aku mempunyai kekasih seorang Wu anak dari seorang pengusaha penerbangan dari China."

"..."

"Keren kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sumringah. Oh! Sekarang Chanyeol merasa kekasihnya seperti penganut paham materialistis.

"Memangnya Park tidak keren?" Chanyeol sedikit kesal melihat kekasihnya malah menganggukan kepala tanpa beban. Tsk, Chanyeol menghempaskan pantatnya dipinggir kasur tepat disamping Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?"

"Ayolah! Mau berapa lama lagi aku harus menahan cemburu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan frustasi. Sekarang Chanyeol terlihat melongo, bingung dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. "Kau menggunakan marga Park demi dia."

"Hah?"

"Sial! Apa perlu aku perjelas?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan kesal. "Kau menggunakan marga Park demi Baekhyun, aku kekasihmu, sayang!" Habis sudah kesabaran Kyungsoo. "Jadi biarkan aku egois untuk saat ini, selama dua tahun harus tahan dengan rasa cemburu ini."

"..." Chanyeol mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya dengan perkataan kekasihnya.

"Putuskan saja aku!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri. "Kau itu~ Ya Tuhan! Astaga! Kenapa aku mencintai namja sepertimu sih?!"

"_Wait_!" Seru Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Tangannya mencekram lengan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau malah meminta putus dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini?" Chanyeol sebenarnya kaget melihat kekasihnya mendadak frustasi hanya karena masalah marga.

"Bagaimana aku tidak frustasi?!" Kini Kyungsoo malah berbalik bertanya. "Aku mulai kesal dengan marga Park, tapi itu marga keluarga ibumu, nyatanya aku tetap kesal mengetahui alasan kenapa kau menggunakan marga Park!"

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu selalu ragu?" Anggap saja Chanyeol tolol, kini dia malah merebahkan tubuhnya berbarengan dengan menarik lengan kekasihnya. Yang membuat kekasihnya menindih tubuhnya.

"Iya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Kyungsoo tampaknya tidak protes sama sekali saat kekasihnya malah memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif. "Baru mengerti tuan muda Wu?" Kini Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil menaruh dagunya diatas tumpukan lengannya. Ternyata meluapkan emosi jauh lebih melelahkan.

_Cup!_

Sebuah kecupan kilat Chanyeol berikan pada bibir Kyungsoo yang tidak jauh dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo masih dalam posisinya tengkurap diatas Chanyeol tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya menciumnya saat dia sedang kesal. Akhirnya dengan kesal dia memukul dada Chanyeol yang disambut dengan suara ringisan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengalah dan membiasakan diri untuk memanggilmu Park Chanyeol," biasanya masalah seperti in Kyungsoo selalu lebih memilih mengalah. Dan Chanyeol terkadang tidak menyukai sifat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Chanyeol kini melirik Kyungsoo yang menempelkan pipinya tepat diatas lipatan tangannya. Dengan refleks Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Meski tidak terlalu jelas tapi dia bisa melihat kekasihnya sedang memejamkan matanya. Ah- kekasihnya selalu memilih tidur untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya.

Chanyeol sedikit terperanjat saat melihat sudut kiri mata kekasihnya mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata itu bergerak dengan cepat dan mengering dengan cepat juga. Bila saat itu ia sedang memalingkan wajah mungkin dia tidak akan menyadarinya. Dengan perlahan dia menggulingkan tubuh keduanya. Menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit, memisahkan kedua lengan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisi terlipat, dan sekarang dia memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Ah~ kekasihnya sampai kapan pun tidak akan mau membuka kelopak matanya. Jadi dia lebih memilih mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sambil membisikan sesuatu yang membuat mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir.

"Baiklah~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing tampak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat dia sudah berganti pakaian menggunakan pakaian Sehun dengan bahan yang lebih longgar. Mata Yixing menatap Sehun yang sedang duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Yixing. Entah apa maksud Sehun saat namja berambut pirang itu hanya meminta Yixing untuk saling berkontak mata. Lebih jelasnya hanya saling menatap.

Saat Sehun secara perlahan tersenyum dengan lembut padanya. Tubuh Yixing bergetar dan terasa menggigil. Bukan karena takut tapi karena air matanya kembali mengalir dengan perlahan. Ya Tuhan, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mudah sekali menangis.

"Apa karena ayahmu gagal dalam pernikahannya, kau jadi ketakutan saat mengatakan cinta padaku?" Sehun tidak meminta penjelasan Yixing. Dia hanya butuh reaksi tubuh Yixing dan dia mendapatkannya. Tubuh Yixing membungkuk dengan tangan kanan membekap mulutnya. "Kau tidak percaya jika aku juga sebenarnya mencintaimu?" Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lelah menangis, dia tidak mau lagi menangis. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah, Sehun~" lirih Yixing dengan lelah. "Cukup~"

"Berikan aku alasan kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku," ah~ sepertinya Sehun melupakan satu hal yang membuat dada Yixing selalu seperti tertancap jarum runcing. "Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun."

Tsk. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah berulah tapi nama dia sepertinya selalu berkaitan dengan masalah percintaan ketiga Wu bersaudara. Tubuh Sehun menegang dan dengan cepat dia mencekram kedua pergelangan tangan Yixing. Bisakah dia membuat pembelaan? Bahwa nyatanya Baekhyun hanya sebuah obsesi untuk mengalahkan kakak kandungnya tapi apa Yixing mau mengerti?!

"Kau tujuanku sekarang," Sehun beranjak berdiri dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat meski harus merunduk. "Berikan aku kesempatan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika kau kembali berpaling pada Baekhyun," jawab Yixing dengan suara bergetar. "Aku takut, bagaimana jadinya aku—"

Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mencium bibir Yixing mencoba menenangkannya tapi hasilnya dia juga sama-sama ketakutan dengan alasan yang terlalu jelas. Keduanya frustasi dan tidak ada yang mengendalikannya. Sehun harus bersusah payah untuk menarik tubuhnya menjauh sebelum meniduri Yixing dengan kasar. Dan nyatanya dia tidak mau membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

Ciuman asin mereka membuat kedua tampak terlihat tidak stabil. Bukan sebuah ketenangan yang mereka dapatkan tapi ketakutan yang semakin besar. Sehun takut Yixing pergi dari kehidupannya dan Yixing takut jika Sehun kembali menyakitinya jika dia menerima Sehun.

"Xing, _please_.." Lirih Sehun dengan penuh harap. Tapi Yixing menemukan sebuah pertanyaan baru, apa jadinya ia jika tidak menerima Sehun? Apa jadinya ia jika Sehun tidak ada disekelilingnya? Apa jadinya ia jika tidak lagi menerima pelukan dan kecupan Sehun? Dan bagaimana keadaan Sehun tanpa dirinya?

Bukan jawaban verbal yang Yixing berikan. Dia memeluk tubuh Sehun yang membungkuk. Mengecup sudut bibir Sehun sambil berbisik.

"Jangan sakiti aku lagi."

Seperti menempuh perjalan panjang dan curam. Keduanya entah kenapa merasa lega. Dengan sekali hentakan Sehun menarik tubuh Yixing untuk berdiri dan tanpa permisi mengecup bibir Yixing. Kekuatan Sehun terlalu besara dan malah membuat keduanya kembali terjelembab ke atas kasur.

Yixing tahu bibir Sehun yang dingin selalu membuatnya nyaman. Dia seolah sedang mengecap permen mint yang dingin tapi manis dan kenyal. Dan Yixing tahu Sehun orang yang sangat berpengalaman. Hanya dengan sebuah kecupan Sehun bisa membuat tubuhnya melemas. Dia tidak akan protes jika Sehun membuatnya telanjang bulat, membuat bercak merah diseluruh tubuhnya, mempermainkan tubuhnya tepat dipusat gairahnya, atau bahkan memasukinya dengan kasar.

Rintihan Yixing seolah menghipnotis Sehun untuk lebih berbuat kasar. Seorang Wu Sehun nyatanya memang lepas kendali. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti karena gerakan kasarnya malah direspon dengan baik oleh Yixing. Yixing bukannya menolak dan memberontak, namja ini malah menerimanya dan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

"_Damn_!" Erang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini istri dari pemilik Wu Corp tampak risih atau lebih tepatnya bingung melihat tingkah anak bungsunya. Biasanya Sehun terlihat dingin dan acuh dengan segala hal. Tapi tidak untuk seorang Zhang Yixing. Wajahnya entah kenapa selalu menampakkan senyuman hangat, dan semua pusat objek matanya beralih pada kekasihnya. Namja manis yang terlihat sedikit pucat, meski kulitnya tak sepucat Sehun.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Joonmyeon disela acara sarapan bersama mereka. Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan, hyung." semuanya menatap Sehun yang masih memandang Yixing. Tangan sehun yang tadinya memegang sumpit beralih fungsi untuk mengecek panas kekasihnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Badanmu sedikit hangat," ujar Sehun dengan suara dalamnya. Yixing meringis kecil mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jongin yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

Yixing memang keras kepala dan tidak ada yang berani menentangnya. Hanya Luhan yang bisa memaksanya itu pun dengan kasar. Dan sayangnya Luhan tidak ada dikediaman keluarga Wu.

"Kau itu~" keluh Jongin saat melihat Yixing duduk nyaman disebuah sofa lebar sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Jongin sedikit heran melihat Yixing dan Sehun yang berbicara sambil berbisik. Belum sempat ia protes tangannya sudah ditarik oleh prajurit naga terbang baja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris?

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun lagi dan Yixing kembali mengangguk. Mungkin karena Yixing selalu menjawab dengan pelan dia pun akan bertanya dengan suara yang pelan juga. "Kemarin malam aku rasa kau baik-baik saja."

"Kau lupa?" Yixing malah balik bertanya dan membuat Sehun makin bingung. "Siapa yang sudah membuatku telanjang bulat dan hampir pingsan sampai subuh?" Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Sudah tahu?"

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak meneliti lekuk tubuh Yixing. Ya Tuhan!

"Aku sudah gila!" Erang Sehun dengan frustasi dan dengan syahdunya Yixing hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa aku bisa seperti itu?" Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Saat mata Sehun menatap Yixing entah kenapa malah dia yang malu sendiri. "Aku kasar ya?"

"Selalu."

"Apa aku tidak pernah lembut?"

"Kalau kau sebut yang kemarin lembut kau benar-benar masokis, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf lama update, mau gimana lagi? Sayah ada UAS broh minggu kemarin! Buat adegan NC,nya sengaja gak terlalu dijelasin, kenapa? Pan gawat kalo materi UASnya ilang hahahahaha. Buat Coma besok atau nanti malem sayah post hehehe

Sayah bukan author munafik yang gak seneng liat review, tapi ya- terserah sih mau review atau gak, soalnya saya juga kadang males review kalo ceritanya gak bagus menurut versi saya.. #plak!

So, makasih buat reviewnya xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

You're my puzzle. Hidupku tidak akan lengkap tanpamu. Puzzle yang kau lengkapi akan memberikanmu kenyataan baru. Selalu akan seperti itu. Satu yang harus kau yakini, aku disini untukmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Out Of Character Abies! hahahahha

Title : Coma (Chap 8)

Cast : Zhang Yixing

Wu Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Other: Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

Lu Han

Kim Minseok

Kim Joonmyeon

Hwang Zitao

Wu Chanyeol aka Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sendirian?" Tanya namja berwajah jenaka pada Yixing yang terlihat melamun. Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Matanya terus memandang tamu undangan yang semakin banyak. Hah~ hari pertunangan Joonmyeon dan Zitao cepat lambat akan dilaksanakan. Dan hari inilah waktu yang tepat. "Kau tidak cemburu?" Raut bingung Yixing dijawab olehnya dengan menunjuk Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol yang tampak mengelilingi Baekhyun.

"Lumayan," sahut Yixing dan kini dia menatap namja disampingnya dengan tekekeh kecil. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sangat cemburu," Yixing mengangguk paham meski tersenyum simpul. "Kim Jongdae," ujar namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Zhang Yixing."

"Ah! Kau adik Joonmyeon," Yixing mengangguk sambil melirik Jongin. Jongin sebenarnya berdiri disamping Yixing hanya saja memdadak pendiam saat melihat Kris tampak akrab dengan namja bernama Baekhyun.

"Mereka itu hubungannya seperti apa?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Mantan calon tunangan," ujar Jongdae sambil menunjuk Kris. "Cinta yang tak terbalas dan pemburu." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Semua berpusat pada Baekhyun."

"Calon tunangan?" Tanya Jongin dengan hati-hati. Jongdae mengangguk dengan pelan. "Tenang saja, toh Baekhyun itu milikku." Tidak hanya Jongdae bahkan Yixing pun bisa menangkap kegelisahan Jongin. "Kau kekasih Kris?"

"Bukan." Jawab Jongin dengan singkat. Matanya bahkan masih menatap Kris yang terlihat tertawa lepas saat bersama Baekhyun. Cemburu.

Yixing hanya menatap Jongin dalam diam saat namja tan itu menyeretnya untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar. Jongin sengaja duduk membelakangi pemandangan yang mereka bicarakan. Jongdae hanya mengikuti keduanya dan ikut duduk disamping Yixing.

Jongdae yang masih mengawasi kekasihnya kini melihat anak kedua dari keluarga Wu menghilang. Jadi tinggallah Sehun dan Kris yang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Sehun kembali mengejar Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba. Mata Jongdae sedikit terbelalak saat menemukan Yixing tersenyum dingin padanya.

"Aku akan menenggelamkan Sehun," ujar Yixing dengan santai, tapi hal itu malah membuat Jongin dan Jongdae menatap Yixing dengan terperangah.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jongin, kini dia lebih memilih menatap Yixing dari pada seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Menenggelamkan diriku sendiri."

"Kau seperti psikopat," ujar Jongdae dengan senyum meringis.

"Aku hanya bercanda, lagi pula sejak kapan psikopat bunuh diri?" tapi wajah datar Yixing malah membuat keduanya merasa ucapan Yixing tadi bukan hanya sebuah gurauan. "Hal yang paling masuk akal adalah menyerah dan pergi menjauh dari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Wu kan?"

"Kalau hyung sendiri?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku? Aku akan merebut Baekhyun kembali, karena aku tahu Baekhyun hanya mencintaiku."

"Percaya diri sekali," ejek Jongin.

"Hal nomor satu kan, memang harus percaya diri." Jelas Jongdae dengan tenang. "Aku akan buktikan pada kalian." Tiba-tiba Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun yang berada diantara Kris dan Sehun langsung menghampiri Jongdae dengan berlari kecil. Senyum merekah tergambar diwajah Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia memeluk Jongdae dan Jongdae balas memeluk Baekhyun dengan gemas. Yixing dan Jongin yang melihatnya hanya bisa terperangah.

"Jangan mudah menyerah, egoislah sedikit untuk kebahagiaan kita sendiri."

Setelahnya Jongdae entah pergi kemana, mereka berkenalan dan tiba-tiba Jongdae memberikan mereka nasihat.

"Dia mungkin tidak bisa menghentikan Wu bersaudara, jadi dia mendekati kita," ujar Yixing sambil terkikik geli. "Bahkan dia yang sudah bertunangan pun cemburu."

"Hm-" gumam Jongin. Yixing jelas kekasih Sehun. Sedangkan dirinya? Kris memperkenalkannya sebagai teman dekat pada keluarga besarnya. "Terserah."

Ketidak pedulian Jongin malah membuatnya seperti orang tersesat.

"Kasian~" ujar Yixing sambil mengelus kepala Jongin. Dan Jongin malah menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengan yang bertumpuk diatas meja. Seolah meratapi nasibnya.

"Aku mau cari pacar saja," perkataan Jongin malah membuat Yixing bingung. "Aku boleh berpacaran dengan Hana tidak?"

Plak!

"Akh! Sakit Xing!" Erang Jongin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalau mau cari pelarian, cari yang lain."

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu lari dari siapa."

"Kris, kau lari dari Kris, Jongin."

"Sepertinya, akan lebih baik jika menghindar darinya.."

"Logikamu kadang tidak selalu membuka jalan untuk hal seperti ini."

"Terserah." Jongin beranjak berdiri dengan acuh. Yixing ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

Perkataan Jongin yang singkat dan keras, membuat Yixing merasa tidak berhak untuk mencegahnya. Dia sedikit kesal saat Kris tidak melihat Jongin pergi dengan keadaan gusar.

"Hah! teman dekat ya?" Gumam Yixing sambil menatap punggung Jongin yang menghilang. Entah dengan apa namja tan itu pulang. "Dasar pasangan labil."

"Apa yang labil?" Ujar Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya.

"Jongin," Yixing membalikkan badannya dan mencari sosok Kris. Yang ternyata sedang bercengkrama entah dengan siapa. "Kakakmu itu tidak peka dan bodoh ya?"

"Memang," Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Yixing yang mendekati saudara tirinya Luhan dan Joonmyeon. "Tadi aku melihatmu bersama Jongdae, kalian membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan penasaran.

"Apa yang aku lakukan jika seorang Wu Sehun kembali mengejar Byun Baekhyun."

Sehun dengan spontan menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik lengan Yixing. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kira-kira menurutmu aku akan melakukan apa?" Senyuman Yixing membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Dia tidak suka ini. Tapi toh Sehun malah tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dengan tiba-tiba ia mengecup bibir Yixing. Bahkan kecupan itu tidak terlalu singkat karena sebagian besar tamu undangan menatap mereka dengan terperangah. "Bodoh!" Desis Yixing sambil memukul lengan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Hanya ini ide yang aku miliki, agar kau percaya."

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya menutup wajahnya. "Astaga~ kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang sepertimu?" Pertanyaan Yixing membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, sayang." Merasa kasihan dengan kekasihnya dia menarik lengan Yixing, tepat melewati Luhan dan Joonmyeon yang masih menatap mereka dengan terperangah.

"De javu," keluh Luhan. Minseok yang disampingnya menatap Luhan dengan penasaran. "Aku sepertinya pernah melihat adegan barusan."

"Memang pernah," perkataan Minseok membuat Luhan, Joonmyeon dan Tao terbelalak kaget. "Saat dikampus, kau ingat?" Luhan terlihat mengingat-ingat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Semua anak kampus heboh, melihatnya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Zitao penasaran.

"Sehun yang dingin dan Yixing yang kalem," terang Minseok dengan bersemangat. "Siapa yang tidak heboh melihat dua namja yang tenang melakukan adegan ciuman panas di taman?"

Zitao langsung tertawa keras mendengarnya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya menganga, terlalu kaget mendengarnya.

"Mereka tidak sopan, menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta kita," keluh Zitao dengan tertawa geli. "Harusnya kan kita yang seperti itu." Perkataan Zitao malah membuat Joonmyeon menggeserkan posisinya lebih merapat pada Luhan. Wajah waspada Joonmyeon membuat Tao tertawa keras.

"Kau itu! Harusnya langsung serang saja," ujar Luhan sambil merangkul pundak Joonmyeon sambil tertawa keras melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang waswas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain pihak. Ditengah pesta terdapat seseorang yang terlihat kebingungan sekaligus frustasi. Kris Wu, mengelilingi semua penjuru ruangan dengan wajah cemas. Bahkan tanpa dia sadari terdapat seseorang yang melihatnya sambil tertawa geli. Tawanya langsung terhenti saat melihat Kris menghampirinya.

"Kau lihat Jongin?" ia mengangguk dengan tenang. "Dimana?"

"Sejam yang lalu melewati pintu keluar."

Jawaban terlampau tenang itu membuat nama lengkap Wu Yifan menggeram dengan kesal. "Ya Tuhan! Xing!" yang diateriaki hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan polos. "Kenapa kau— Akht!" erangnya dan berlari keluar dari gedung pesta.

"Jongin pulang sendiri?" tanya Sehun yang tampak terkekeh melihat kekasihnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk Kris yang berlari seperti kesetanan.

"Yup, aku rasa dia pulang menggunakan taxi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa sangka seorang Kim Jongin malah berjalan ditengah padatnya kota. Dia tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan dengan menyendiri di kamar. Akht! Kenapa dia harus merasa cemburu padahal dia tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali dengan seorang Kris Wu. Dia memilih masuk ke dalam _game center_. Dengan pakaian resmi dia pakai, ia seperti orang tersesat. Jadi pada akhirnya dia membuka jasnya dan menyampirkannya di lengan kirinya. Dua kacing teratas dia buka tanpa melepas dasi yang masih tersampir di atas kemejanya.

Dia memilih satu game yang biasa dia mainkan. One Piece Pirate Warriors 2. Entah dia bernafsu untuk membunuh atau sudah terbiasa memainkannya, dia membunuh dengan cepat lawannya dan mendapatkan skor dengan mudah.

"Woah!" dia merenggangkan ototnya dengan merentangkan tangannya. Saat dia melihat jam tangan. Dia membelalakan matanya, ternyata dia sudah menghabisakan waktu beberapa jam hanya untuk menyelesaikan satu permainan. Dan sekarang sudah jam satu dini hari. Hebat.

Saat dia keluar dari _game center_ dia baru merasakan ngantuk. Bus tujuannya sudah tidak beroprasi semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Terpaksa dia memberhentikan sebuah taxi. Setelah memberitahu alamat tujuannya, akhirnya dia benar-benar telelap tidur.

Perlu usaha keras untuk membangunkan Jongin. Untung saja sang supir terlihat sabar dan terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jongin membayar ongkos taksinya dengan ucapan maaf berulang-ulang.

Dia benar-benar mengantuk sampai-sampai dia terlihat seperti orang mabuk karena berjalan dengan mata setengah terpejam. Saat dia memasukan kunci ke lubang kunci apartemen Yixing dan Luhan. Dia memutar kenop pintu dan menemukan Yixing menatapnya sambil bercakak pinggang.

"Kau mabuk?" semprot Yixing. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala meski matanya tetap tidak bisa terbuka dengan sepenuhnya. "Kenapa jalanmu sempoyongan?" Yixing memandang Jongin dengan curiga. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mengibaskan tangannya, dia membuka sepatunya dengan pelan, takut terjatuh karena kini kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Obat untuk orang mengantuk hanya tidur. Yah~ tidur.

"Aku mengantuk ge~" gumamnya.

"Kau membuat semua orang khawatir," keluh Yixing. Jongin langsung terbelalak kaget melihatnya. Ruang tamu apartemen Yixing terasa sangat penuh. Jongin meringis melihat Luhan dan Kris menatapnya dengan tajam. Sedangkan Sehun dan Minseok tampak terlihat lega.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Luhan kesal. Cengiran kecilnya malah membuat Luhan semakin marah. "Bar mana yang kau kunjungi?!"

Jongin membulatkan matanya, dia kadang menyukai minuman. Tapi tidak segila Yixing atau pun Luhan. Jongin menggelengkan kepala dengan gelalapan, dia sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam Kris yang seolah menghakiminya.

"Aku masih sadar dan aku tidak minum!" ujarnya dengan tegas.

"Kau seperti mabuk saat jalan kesini," keluh Yixing.

"Aku mengantuk!" terang Jongin sambil meremas surainya dengan kesal.

"Tentu kau mengantuk, ini sudah hampir jam dua dini hari," sahut Sehun dengan senyum miringnya. Oh! Jongin ingin sekali menendang wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat menjengkelkan. "Jadi kau kemana?"

"Game Center," jawabnya dengan singkat. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi bingung melihat semua terdiam mendengar jawabannya.

Luhan yang pertama kali beranjak dari duduknya dan memukul kepala Jongin dengan kesal. "Aku pikir kau mabuk di bar dan diperkosa oleh salah satu pengunjung disana!" erang Luhan dengan frustasi. "Ternyata aku hanya mengkhawatirkan seorang maniak game! Yang benar saja?!"

"Kenapa kalian berpikiran kalau aku ke bar sih?!" keluh Jongin. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan memberikan sebuah pukulan dikepalanya. "Sakit Lu!"

Sehun tampak terkekeh melihatnya, Jongin mengaduk sakit dengan kepala menunduk mendapat amukan Luhan. Beruntung Yixing menarik kerah belakang Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia ingat betul Luhan memiliki golongan darah O, jika lapar dan mengantuk dia akan mudah mengamuk.

"Sudah! Tidur sana!" teriak Yixing, Minseok yang melihatnya langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Minseok hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Luhan tidur dengan cepatnya.

"Masalah selesai, aku mau tidur," ujar Yixing yang langsung dibuntuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya.

Kini tinggal Jongin dan Kris yang saling berhadapan. Jongin merasa salah tingkah sendiri melihat Kris menatapnya dengan begitu tajam namun dalam. Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih lengan Jongin.

"Kau mengantuk kan?" tanya Kris sambil menggandeng tangan Jongin. Kris masih ingat kamar Jongin merupakan ruangan yang paling sempit. Ruangan yang dulunya dibuat menyimpan barang-baranga tidak berguna. Tapi Kris menyukai kamar Jongin yang terlihat nyaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera tidur?" Tanya Kris saat melihat Jongin hanya duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Kris awalnya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan menyuruh Jongin untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi," bisik Jongin. Kini Kris ikut duduk disamping Jongin dan menyerahkannya segelas air. Tanpa banyak protes Jongin meminumnya hingga tandas. Dia bahkan baru sadar, kalau dia benar-benar haus.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Kris. "Aku yang menjemputmu dan kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin pulang?" Kris merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan benda persegi tipis pada Jongin. "Kau bahkan lupa membawa handphonemu yang tertinggal di dalam mobilku?"

Jongin tergagap bingung memberikan alasan. Tapi alasan yang ada dikepalanya hanya satu kata dan itu terlalu konyol untuk diungkapkan. Cemburu.

"Aku hanya, tidak ingin mengganggumu," lirih Jongin.

"Dari apa?" tanpa sadar Kris menaikkan nada suaranya. "Kau tahu aku hampir gila mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Maaf~"

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf pada semua orang tadi," ujar Kris tanpa bisa menghilangkan nada kesalnya. "Mereka hampir mencari ke seluruh penjuru Seoul."

"Serius?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tugas? Kita bahkan baru masuk," keluh Chanyeol sambil memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tas. "Semester awal para dosen dan asistennya sudah mulai menyiksa kita?" Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan bosan. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Rapat," ujar Luhan sambil menatap arlojinya. "Semester baru, program kerja baru." Dia merangkul Minseok yang melambaikan tangannya. Meski sebenarnya Minseok harus datang ke ruang vocal.

"Aku dan Yixing harus ke ruang tari," ujar Jongin dengan simpel. "Kemarin kami kalah jadi—"

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana perangai Kwon Jiyong si ketua umum klub seni?" tanya Yixing, Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mulut tergagap. Yixing dan Jongin keluar dari ruangan tanpa mendengar ocehan apa pun lagi dari Chanyeol.

"Oke, aku akan menemui Kyungsoo saja."

"Bukannya dia anak vocal juga ya?" tanya Kris yang sendari tadi memandang Chanyeol. Namja tinggi yang tadinya akan beranjak duduknya kini kembali duduk dengan gusar. "Kenapa kita tidak ke kantin saja?"

"Akht! Baiklah~" keluh Chanyeol sambil mengambil handphonenya. "Kita ajak Sehun sekalian, jarang-jarang kita makan siang bersama." Kris hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak protes meski tangannya menyeret Chanyeol untuk segera pergi.

.

.

.

"Hah?! Menggelikan," keluh Sehun sambil memandang kedua kakaknya. "Kalian merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengejek. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya enteng sedangkan Kris sibuk dengan handphone ditangannya. "Tsk, kita bahkan sudah sarapan bersama dan nanti kita juga akan makan malam bersama."

"Kau akan menyendiri dengan laptop kesayanganmu? Begitu?" tanya Kris dengan kesal. Dia mulai jengah mendengar Sehun terus-terusan protes. "Yixing pergi ke ruang tari kan?"

"Oh! Jadi sekarang akhirnya memilih kembali pada Yixing?" Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sang adik mudah sekali marah jika berdebat dengan kakak sulungnya.

"Tidak, Jongin kan juga klub tari."

"Hm~ aku lupa kalian teman dekat," sindir Sehun sambil tertawa mengejek. Kris hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya. Pada akhirnya Sehun mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang tadi mengoceh protes dan sekarang dia menikmati makanannya," sindiran Kris membuat Sehun mendelik dengan tajam.

"Apa perlu aku bawakan kalian pisau?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal. Keduanya menatap Chanyeol heran. Apa gunanya membawa pisau. "Agar seluruh orang di kantin melihat adega _violent _dengan darah berceceran diantara dua saudara sedarah! Kalian mau hah?!" geram Chanyeol. "Diam! Dan makan!"

"Jangan mengaturku!" seru keduanya dengan kesal meski menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kalian baru sependapat?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. "Tingkah kalian sudah seperti bocah yang baru bisa berbicara saja."

"Oh ya! Dan kau orang dewasa," sahut Kris dengan kalem. "Kau lebih pantas menjadi kakak sulung disini." Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya dengan frustasi.

"Aku bahkan lebih setuju kau menjadi kakak tertua dibandingkan dia," ujar Sehun dengan santai.

Chanyeol semakin bingung melihat tingkah saudara kandungnya. Dia merasa memiliki adik berumur tujuh tahun jika mereka sedang berdebat. "Oke, kalau begitu kalian harus mengikuti perintahku," Sehun dan Kris langsung menatap Chanyeol seolah menantang. "Apa? Kalian yang bilang aku pantas menjadi kakak sulung kan?" Keduanya kini memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Untuk kali ini saja, diam dan habiskan makanan kalian, oke?" tidak ada jawaban tapi setidaknya meja mereka jauh lebih tenang. Meski meja disekeliling mereka begitu berisik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami hanya teman dekat ayah," keluh Kris dengan memelas. Ayahnya ini selalu saja menanyakan Jongin.

"Loh? Ayah pikir dia kekasihmu," Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus. "Kenapa kau tidak jadikan dia kekasihmu saja?" Ayahnya menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tampak diam dan dengan tenang memakan makan malamnya.

"Jangan mau kalah dengan adik-adikmu."

"Cepat pacari dia, agar aku tenang melihatmu disekitar Yixing," sahut Sehun dengan senyum menjengkelkan. "Atau kau lebih suka Jongin bersama Luhan?"

Sehun memang sedang memprovokator kakaknya agar bergerak cepat. Tidak lucu kan, kalau Jongin diperlakukan sama seperti Yixing. Masih ingat dimemorinya saat kakaknya dengan bodohnya memaksa Yixing menjadi kekeasihnya. Padahal sudah jelas, ia yang memiliki Yixing. Sampai-sampai namja naga itu menampar kekasihnya. _Hell~_

"Atau kau ingin melihat sehun versi baru?" ujar Chanyeol yang langsung ber_high five_ dengan Sehun. "Kau akan tahu rasanya jika si teman dekatmu itu diambil oleh orang lain."

Kris inginnya juga seperti itu. Hanya saja dia bingung, bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Apa aku harus melangkahimu, untuk bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol dengan jengah. Kris langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. "Jadi kakakku yang tampan, bergerak cepat atau aku dan Sehun akan bertunangan dengan kekasih kami mendahulukanmu." senyum lebar Chanyeol membuat Kris mendadak mual dan ingin menendangnya dari meja makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengancam seperti itu?" tanya Yixing dengan heran. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bungkus snack yang ada ditangan Yixing. "Siapa yang akan kau ajak tunangan?"

"Kau lah!" sahut Sehun dengan santai.

"Memangnya aku mau?" tanya Yixing dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung menatap Yixing dengan terperangah. Ah~ sial.

"Kau tidak mau memiliki pasangan, pewaris Wu Corp?" tanya Sehun yang tanpa sengaja memamerkan keluarganya. Yixing tersenyum kecil meski dahinya berkerut.

"Buat apa? Aku juga pewaris perkebunan anggur keluarga Zhang," ujar Yixing dengan santai. Sehun langsung merebut snack ditangan Yixing dan memaksa Yixing untuk menatapnya.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

"Serius, keluargaku memiliki perkebunan anggur."

"Bukan yang itu!"geram Sehun dengan kesal. Oh! Sehun tahu kekasihnya sedang memasang tampang pura-pura polosnya. "Sepertinya kau harus aku bawa ke atas ranjang," Yixing langsung memandang Sehun dengan waspada. "Biasanya kau akan mengatakan hal jujur disana." Ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk ranjang dikamarnya yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka.

"Aku bisa dibunuh Jiyong, kalau besok bolos latihan kelas dance," ujar Yixing sambil menggeserkan posisi duduknya menjauh dari Sehun.

"Siapa yang peduli? Kau selalu minta lebih kan?" dalam hitunagan detik perkataan Sehun langsung membuat wajah Yixing memerah.

"Kau bercandakan?"

"Kapan seorang Wu Sehun bercanda?"

"Ya Tuhan! _Please_ Sehun~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebentar lagi ni ff bakalan tamat YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Masih ada He Kill My Ego ding, hadeudeuh~


End file.
